What We Are
by cerberus angel
Summary: "What we are is what we make it to be. So what if they don't approve of us, in the end it's all about you and me." Rachel Corcoran and Sam Evans lives are anything but ordinary, living in a small town where everyone practically knows everyone doesn't help. (Supernatural AU)
1. Prologue

AN: I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just couldn't resist! This idea popped into my head a while ago and I kept pushing it back wanting to finish Once More and Lies before I get started on Momento Mori (another EvanBerry fic I have planned out) and Fire and Ice (future EvanBerry fic as well). This idea was originally supposed to be a one-shot in Dancing Across Time, but what once began as a simple idea expanded to a tad bit more complex and so it will be a multi-chapter fic. As for how long it will be I can honestly say I have no clue except that I'm hoping it won't be too long. =D So without further interruption I present to you, What We Are!

No one could truly trace the exact year the existence of Lantern Falls came to be except that it was many centuries ago. The founding families left transcripts in the old language but many over the generations had thought the past to be a danger and refused to translate it. Those that knew the old language, passed away and those that continued to thrive did not bother to retain the old language; instead they learned modern speech and refused to teach their offspring. They believed that if the transcripts were to be translated, then it could be used against them. So with the old language gone—even if the transcripts remained hidden collecting dust—it could never, and would never, be used against them. All that mattered to them was the fact that everyone that ever lived in Lantern Falls knew what they were to each other. There was never a case whenever a new family moved in without the approval of the main heads of the founding families: Puckerman, Fabray, Chang, and Pierce. But there was only one family who rose above all the founding families because it was that family that had been the first to find that land and make it habitual. Only the main head of that family could overwrite the other founding families in an approving or disapproving manner and it was very rare for that person to do so. Only twice, in all the centuries since Lantern Falls had come into existence, did that person use such power over the other families.

The first was during the time when fear ran among the people, lies burned through the truth and people pointed fingers at others when they saw the opportunity to get even for a spite that took the lives of many by burning or hanging under the pretense of witchcraft. What they did not know was that even though they were accusing falsely, there were sorcerers and sorceresses living amongst them. And so, seeing that their kind were hunted, they packed their belongings and left with their loved ones. Two families, Berry and Anderson, banded together and made a safe haven for other people that were suffering the same fate. They traveled for days that turned to weeks, melting into months, which then turned into years. Just when they thought they would be damned to forever walk aimlessly and see no end in sight, except for the old to die and the young to starve to death, they caught sight of Lantern Falls. Desperately seeking food and shelter, both heads of the Berry and Anderson families fell to their knees—begging to the people that resided there. Four heads of the founding families denied them hospitality, while the fifth—which happened to be the head of the first founding family overruled their vote and welcomed the Berry and Anderson families and anyone else that had been with them.

"How can we ever repay you, Mr.…?" Andre Berry asked, looking at the man standing in front of him, the one who had agreed to let them stay.

"My name is Sebastian Evans," he smiled at them warmly. "You can repay me by swearing your fidelity to me." Sebastian held out his hand.

"Then it is done," Andre answered, without a second thought and shook his hand.

"I swear," Blaise Anderson said once Sebastian turned to him and shook his hand.

The deal was done; a bond was made and Lantern Falls expanded once more. The second time would be years from now and it would be their future generations to make the decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Day<strong>

"Do I have to be here?" Sam Evans asked, completely bored out of his mind. His eyes scanned the empty room that would be filled with the heads of the founding families and their first born in a matter of moments. He twined his fingers behind his head and had his feet propped on the table.

"You know you have to be here with you being next in line." Dwight Evans looked at his son, not amused. "And you know what your mother says about feet on the table."

Sam sighed as he took his feet off table. "I don't take your place for another century."

"You used to not complain about these meetings. I remember how you used to love coming to them when you were smaller."

"Dad, I was a small boy back then and you hadn't told me about the whole living for five centuries thing either."

"You know I couldn't until the first stage of the transformation hit on your thirteenth birthday," Dwight said through clenched teeth as he glared at the table.

Sam knew how much the whole transformation thing irked his dad. Everyone that was born with the werewolf gene, inherited by either parents or in some cases both, had to go through it on their thirteenth birthday. The transformation was a painful process and there were two stages. Sam could still vividly remember how his body burned and his bones broke as they changed shape and form.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>

The whole day he had been bedridden and chained to his bed, the only relief he was able to have was screaming at the top of his lungs but even that failed him before nightfall. No one could be there to comfort him; he faced it alone and there were multiple times he thought he'd go insane with the never ending pain, and the constant growling in his mind.

Before he lost all sense of consciousness, an image of a girl with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes filled his mind. A girl he knew since he could remember and was always there for him no matter what. He opened his eyes weakly and looked at his window to see her standing outside his window in the dark staring at him with tearful eyes. _"Rachel."_ The name echoed in his mind like a soothing caress as his eyes closed once more before it was replaced by a viscous growl. _**"Mine!" **_

It wasn't until the next morning his bedroom door flew open as his mother rushed over to him. The tears she had been holding back streamed down her face as soon as she caught sight of him before engulfing him in a hug. He looked over his mom's shoulder to see his dad was also holding back tears. It was then he knew something wasn't right. His dad had to explain to him that not everyone survived the first stage. Amongst the pain, they surrendered to their wolf's inner-self and let it take over them in order to escape the pain. By the time the transformation was over, they'd lose themselves and only a viscous wolf would remain in their human form. There were some cases where the teenager returned to their normal human self. But they were not rare; when they are not able to revert to the human self, they'd become a danger to the others and must be put into eternal slumber.

When his mother left to prepare them breakfast, Sam told his dad what he experienced and felt. His dad listened to him patiently and carefully unchaining him, not wanting to hurt his undoubtedly sore muscles before congratulating him afterward. Upon seeing his son's frown, Dwight knew something was wrong and questioned him. Sam, at first, was reluctant to answer him but the moment he opened his mouth, he let it slip about seeing Rachel and what the viscous growl in his mind had said. He watched as his father looked at him with a knowing smile.

Dwight had seen when Rachel ran back to her house next door and knew that she had wanted to see Sam—even though he had given orders that no one was to visit until the following day. One thing that Dwight had learned while watching his eldest son grow up with that girl was that they could never truly be separated. They always found ways to see each other and risk the consequences. It was no surprise to him that Sam's mate would be her; if anything he welcomed it wholeheartedly, even though the other families wouldn't, knowing that she would take care of his son.

"Remember that story I told you that I knew how your mom was the one?" Dwight asked his son calmly as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah." Sam looked at him, confused for a moment before it dawned what his father was saying. "She can't be…when you saw Mom—you knew. You heard it," he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "I've known her most of my whole life—"

"You're whole life," Dwight finished not missing a beat. "Even if you don't remember your infant years, she was there. Mary would make play dates with Shelby so the both of you could know each other."

"That's beside the point, Dad! Why didn't I hear it before?"

"That's because when I met your mom, I had already been through both my stages of transformation. So the wolf within me was able to recognize her as my own."

"But shouldn't I have felt something before this?" Sam asked, confused.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dwight looked at his son in disbelief.

"What?"

"I thought you already had feelings for her," Dwight sighed when Sam continued to look at him confused. "You two are always together. Puck teases you about it. Quinn practically hates the girl for it."

"Quinn doesn't hate her." When his father raised an eyebrow at him, he cleared his throat. "I would say she dislikes Rachel—not as much as hate."

"Even if you try sugarcoating it that doesn't change the fact that Quinn has something against the girl because you pay more attention to her."

"That's not true!" Sam snapped. "I spend time with Quinn, Puck and Mike."

"Only when she makes time with Blaine," Dwight smirked.

"Which is practically most of the whole week," Sam muttered darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dwight shook his head, amused. "Even at a young age, you two were stuck together like glue."

"No, we weren't."

"Yes, you were. When both your moms stopped doing play dates for you two, either you would knock on her door and ask Shelby if you can play with Rachel or she would knock on our door and ask me for permission to play with you," Dwight chuckled, remembering the little girl who would meet his gaze bravely and muster all her courage to ask him permission. The little girl had unknowingly crawled into his heart and made a soft spot just for her. "Then Puck joined the fray; you began to play less with her and I couldn't understand why," he grinned at his son. "I remember you once fought with him in front of Rachel and when you were done, she went toward Puck. I had to hold you back from tearing into that boy's throat."

"Now you're just exaggerating. We were six-years-old," Sam frowned. "It was Puck's fault…he was always trying to get her attention. And when he would, he'd smile at me…as if…as if he won a prize or something!" He growled, losing his cool. "She's not a prize."

"And Puck learned his lesson," Dwight chuckled. "But that time Rachel had gone to make sure Puck was okay before she went to ask you. Even as a little girl, she was smart. Rachel knew that you had hurt Puck far more than he was able to hurt you."

"And if I recall, she didn't come to check on me."

"Yes, she did." Dwight gave him a stern look. "But you were being awfully mean. She had tried to go into your room, but you locked the door. Do you remember what you told her? Do you remember what happened?"

Sam sat up in his bed as the memory began to play in his head. He did remember. Rachel had tried talking to him, she had wanted to see him but he refused to open the door and let her in. He refused to let go of his anger and all the mixed emotions, instead he took it out on her. He yelled that he didn't want her near him or to see her ever again. An eerie silence had swept between them afterward. A moment later it was broken by her tearful apology before the sound of rapid footsteps—indicated her departure. As the sound became faint, fear gripped him as the thought of her leaving finally hit him. Then the thought of never seeing her had him scrambling off his bed and pulling the door open. "Rachel!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He barely reached the top of the stairs when she was at the bottom, running toward the front door. "Rachel!" he yelled again as she opened the door and ran out. Without taking his eyes off her, he began to run down the stairs, not noticing where he was stepping. His eyes only watched her retreating form. He slipped on one the steps, taking a nasty fall, but all he could think and hear through the pain was her tearful apology.

When he woke up again, he noticed a white flower in a vase by his bedside and remembered only she would bring him white flowers. He eyes searched the room frantically, wanting to see her until they landed on her still form standing by the foot of his bed. She was biting her lower lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered before the tears began sliding down her face. "I'm so sorry." Sam shook his head, holding out his hand to her. He didn't even have to say a word, knowing that she knew what he wanted and when she grabbed his hand, he pulled her closer to him. "Don't be," he whispered weakly to her. "I'm sorry for saying those ugly things to you." He cursed himself when her body shook with sobs. "I want to see you…always…I don't want you…to leave my side…ever." When she tried to pull her hand away to use both her hands to wipe her tears away Sam held it tighter within his grasp. "Stay with me." He made space for her on his bed. "Okay," she smiled weakly as she climbed on his bed and settled beside him. Their intertwined hands resting between them as if never wanting to let go. The sight of her smiling was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

"I remember," Sam said, coming back to the present and realizing just what his father meant. Those words he told her seven years ago, he knew he meant them, but never how much until now. He had meant them with his whole existence, without her there is no him. He would never be complete, she was his other half. "What do I do?" He looked at his dad helplessly. "She is not bound by our rules."

"You make her see," Dwight smiled at him encouragingly. "Tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Sam asked, feeling nervous. "What if there's another?"

"You best pray there isn't," Dwight said seriously. A mated werewolf was a dangerous one. If he or she hadn't yet bonded with their mate and their mate was with another, the consequences were not pretty. He knew how far a wolf would go to get their mate; it was not above killing the other person that was with his or her mate. "The sooner you tell her—the better."

"Why?" Sam asked nervously. "Is there something more?"

"You need to at least form a bond with her before your eighteenth birthday, when you enter your second transformation and claim her."

"Claim her…second transformation?"

"You make her yours." Dwight met his son's gaze. "You noticed that in this transformation, you didn't shift into your wolf form."

"I kind of noticed. I thought I was supposed to especially since my muscles were completely rearranging themselves."

"It was all in your mind. The first transformation consists of you and the wolf bonding mentally. If you succeed, you will remain in your human form the entire night. All the pain you seemed to have felt was all mental, so when the transformation does happen—it will be as easy as breathing."

"Mental…" Sam tried to take in what his father just told him. He moved his shoulder only for pain to pierce him. It did not just feel mental but then again the mind was a powerful tool.

"The second transformation will be physical and will release all the power you have in your disposal."

"I thought I would gain power already."

"You do, but only a certain portion. As the years go by, more power will be granted to you—to adjust to your body—but it's not until your eighteenth birthday that it will reach its peak."

"What exactly happens?" Sam asked curiously, watching his father shift uncomfortably.

"That entire day it will be painful because the power will burn through you; trying to root itself and in the night, you will spend exerting your energy."

"As in running?"

"If only it were that easy." Dwight gave his son a tight smile. "Mark my words, son, make sure you form a bond with her because if you don't, and she doesn't know what she is to you, you just might end up forcing yourself on her. And I can't have that happening. I will chain you up in the basement myself."

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam gulped. "I would…do it with her…I…she…we haven't even kissed!"

"Then it's a good thing you have five years to change all that."

"We're only…" Sam trailed off when something moving to his right caught his attention. It was then that he noticed his eyes had become keener as he looked out his window and straight into Rachel Berry's room. The movement in the corner of his eye had been her. Sam sucked in air through gritted teeth as her hands reached for the end of her nightshirt and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He let out a low growl as he took in the sight of her almost nude body. He felt the blood coursing through his veins heat up considerably as his mouth went dry and his heart began pounding rapidly in his chest. Sam knew he should look away, but couldn't as his eyes continued to roam her body—trying to engrave it in his mind. _**"Mine!" **_The viscous growl echoed in his mind again, followed by a whine when the curtains on his window closed and Sam met his father's glare.

"You will do this right, Sam."

"I know…" Sam shifted uncomfortably on his bed, discreetly trying to hide from his dad the new problem that had formed by bending a knee under the covers. "Well, she was the one changing in front of an open window."

"And you should have been the gentleman by looking away."

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought back Sam from his musings and reminded him what was going to take place for the next few hours. The door opened as Anne Puckerman stepped in followed by her son Noah Puckerman. Upon seeing his best friend, Sam greeted him a smirk as he stood up. "Glad to see I'm not the only one going through this."

"Mom practically forced me," Puck knuckle touched with him. "She said this meeting was freaking important."

"So I've heard." Sam glanced at his dad to see him talking with Mrs. Puckerman in hushed tones that not even his enhanced hearing could pick up on. It could only mean that something very important was about to take place. "So are the others coming?"

"Mike said he was. Quinn is in on it. Santana is trying to see if she can skip out on it. Brittany is thinking about it. Tina is not answering her phone, but Mike said he was going to drag her here." Puck looked at Sam curiously. "How about Rachel and Blaine?"

"I haven't spoken with Rachel since she arrived from Cali." Sam took a seat again, glaring at the table.

"Are you still mad that she left?" Puck asked amused, taking the seat beside him.

"She knew I didn't want her to go."

"Well, in her defense, you didn't say anything."

"My body language did, though."

"And that's a very convincing argument."

"Shut up," Sam growled, just before the door opened and Blaine walked in with his father Alistair Anderson. Alistair nodded at the boys in greeting before going off to join Anna and Dwight in their conversation. Blaine walked over to them. "Hey, guys," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"'Sup, Blaine," Puck smirked at him, while Sam gave him a polite smile. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"I saw her for a little while yesterday night but I was only able to call her today. The poor girl didn't know there was a meeting today between the families. Shelby hadn't told her because she planned for her to sleep in," Blaine frowned. "Now I feel bad because she did seem awfully tired."

"Even so," Sam spoke for the first time since Blaine's arrival. "We know how stubborn she can be."

Blaine chuckled. "True that."

The door opened again as Quinn Fabray walked in and her father Russel Fabray stormed straight to Dwight and the others. Quinn made her way to Sam and the others, frowning. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder, nervously watching as her father glared at Dwight and Alistair, while Anne stood between them—trying to calm the situation.

"I have no idea," Blaine whispered, his eyes narrowing on Russel, who shoved his father.

"Don't you dare." Quinn grabbed Blaine's arm but the usual warning and glare was gone; instead, slight fear crept into her gaze.

Sam watched at as electricity sparked in Alistair's gaze as he looked at Russel emotionlessly. He had no doubt in his mind that if the rules hadn't kept Alistair from attacking another person that lived in the town, he would have fried Russel to a crisp in a blink of an eye. Dwight placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder; the electricity left his gaze instantly as he glanced at Dwight and gave him an apologetic look. Sam had heard multiple times that the Anderson and Berry family had sworn fidelity to the Evans family, but had never witnessed with his own eyes an event that reflected it until now. Without having to say a word, his father had asked Alistair to step down and he did, without putting up a fight—trusting him.

Puck stood up from his seat and went to stand next to Quinn, slightly to the front of her as in protection. Everyone knew that it was almost impossible for a fight to break out because none wanted to risk explosion but there was always a first for everything.

Sam looked at Puck curiously when he heard him growl. He could never truly understand their relationship, only that they had a hate relationship that borderlined to love in his opinion. They always had that between them but the past three years, it has worsened between them, and Sam noticed that Quinn actually backed off in her affections toward him after the first stage of her transformation three years ago. She still cared for him, Sam would be lying if he said he didn't care for Quinn, but it was nothing more than friendship. However, that still didn't stop Puck from occasionally glaring at Sam when Quinn was standing too close to him or just talked to him in private. Sam couldn't hold it against the guy, since he did just the same when it came to Rachel. It also didn't take a genius to see that Quinn was Puck's mate and he was hers. Sam envied them; they both knew what they were to each other, even though they were fighting it. He may have told Rachel but she had no idea what it truly meant.

The tension was thick in the air as Mike and Tina, along with their respective parent, walked in. Mike Chang Sr. and Alec Cohen-Chang glanced at each other warily before joining Dwight and the others. Tina's eyes went completely pitch black, reflecting that of her father's as he met Russel's angry glare, while Mike grabbed her hand to distract her. A second later, the black receded and returned to her normal brown eyes before smiling at her boyfriend—showing that she was okay now.

"Do I even want to know?" Mike asked, carefully seeing the adults.

"It's not like we have an answer to begin with," Puck said irritated for being left in the dark.

The door slammed open with a pissed off Santana, her pupils expanded through her eyes and enveloping them in pitch black. The sight itself would have sent a chill down a normal person's spine but with the room being filled with supernatural beings, the sight was a normal occurrence and it barely caused anyone to bat an eye at her. Behind her came a nervous looking Brittany before Miguel Lopez stormed in behind her with Gabriel Pierce hot on his heels as they entered the circle the adults had made.

Brittany began to pull Santana toward Sam and the others before the Latina tried to join in with the adults.

"What happened?" Sam asked, concerned when Santana remained glaring at Russel.

"Alec had sent a distress signal to Miguel, and Santana felt it. She feels pissed that a werewolf would bare his teeth toward a brethren of hers." Brittany looked at him nervously. "Nothing will come of this, right? They won't start attacking each other?"

"My father won't allow for it." Sam looked back at the adults. _"But it's never looked this bad before." _He clenched his fists, not noticing the door opening again. _**"Protect what's mine. Kill any who threaten her life." **_The wolf growled within him and Sam didn't hesitate on agreeing as the familiar scent of strawberries wafted toward him. His eyes instantly went to the door to see Shelby standing in front of Rachel protectively as everyone turned their eyes on them.

Rachel peered over her mom's shoulder nervously as she too felt the tension the room and through the slight panic, her eyes searched for him. The moment her gaze met Sam's, she felt like she could breathe knowing that he would protect her. Her death grip on her mother's sleeve loosened instantly and she walked toward him, ignoring the gazes directed on her and the danger that could at any moment explode if no one was careful. She knew that they'd talk, it would ruin everything they tried to keep hidden but at the moment she did not care. For the past two months, she had missed him and wanted nothing more than to touch him, and know that he was real. Rachel knew that she should be angry at him for not bothering to keep contact; ignoring her calls and not coming to see her last night like Blaine had when she arrived. She had been angry but upon seeing him, her anger slipped away and longing took its place.

Sam knew he should look away and that he shouldn't walk toward her especially while they were being watched like hawks, but after not seeing her for two months or hearing her voice, broke through his resolve and common sense. _"They will know. They will talk…And they will make it hell between us."_ Sam thought as he walked toward her. _**"Let them, I will protect her. They can't keep her from me." **_It took Sam a year after the wolf began speaking in his mind to realize what the wolf truly was. He had used to believe that it was a whole other being residing within him until his father explained that the wolf was his instinct. **"Follow it always, Sam. It will not lead you astray." ** He remembered asking him that if there would ever be a time that the wolf would leave him and his dad had given him a sad smile, **"Only when your mate dies will it leave you. Protect what's yours and you will never lose sight. For if you don't, Sam, you will crave for your death more than anything in life."**

There were multiple ways this could end with her being mortal and he could spend most of his life wondering about the what ifs, but he didn't want to regret what he could have done with her and hadn't because he was a coward. Many of the families had a thing against different groups breeding but they were definitely against immortals breeding with mortals. The change between mortal and immortal was a risky one. It was rare when the person was able to survive the transition. Even though Mike's mate Tina was a demon, the town accepted them more than they would him and Rachel because of their lifetime expanding roughly to the same amount of centuries. While he would continue to live for centuries and Rachel would die before the century was done and that was if nothing else killed her. _**"She won't, I will protect her. I will turn her. She will survive." **_Sam pushed the thought away. He refused to think about it right now. If he risked turning her, there won't be a certainty she will survive. He would be putting her life in danger and may lose her sooner than later.

Sam stopped in front of her. His hands ached to reach for her. "Welcome home," he greeted her smiling, while his eyes softened only for her. _"I missed you."_

Rachel felt her heart beat faster when she saw the gentle look in his gaze and knew precisely what he was thinking without him voicing it. "I'm glad to be home." Her lips curved into a smile meant only for him as her eyes softened. _"I missed you, too."_

Sam caught himself just in time as his hand moved toward her and instantly pulled it back when someone cleared their throat. He turned to see his father looking at them amused. It was then he noticed Anne smiling; Alistair had a knowing smirk, while Russel looked peeved and Mike Sr. looked unsure of the whole thing. Alec seemed to shrug it off; Miguel seemed interested, while Gabriel seemed concerned about the new development, and Shelby was trying to contain her smile.

"Since everyone is here, we should begin the meeting."

Sam took a seat on Dwight right; while Anne occupied the seat next to him followed by Puck. Rachel took a seat on Dwight's left with Shelby sitting next to her, and Blaine and his father sat next to her. The reason they had this seating arrangement was since they were young Mike, Puck and Sam would mess around, and not bother to pay attention. This was very distracting to some of the other younger ones with their antics. But two things never changed: the Puckerman family always sat on the right side of the Evans family, symbolizing they were the right hand; while the Berry family would sit on the left, symbolizing the Evans family left hand. The two families' connection with the Evans family became far stronger than the relationships between the founding families—angering many of the heads.

Sam glanced at Rachel, seeing her mother place a hand on a glass of water, coating it in a thin layer of ice before passing it to Rachel and repeating the process. Rachel grabbed the glass; barely paying any attention and almost letting it drop instantly when the ice bit into her ice. He bit back a chuckle when she pouted at her mom. Sam knew he should be paying attention to what his father was discussing, but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to her and thinking how adorable she looked. He felt someone jab at his right and glanced at Anne, fighting back a smile, knowing precisely what he was looking at before motioning for him to listen.

"Okay, I'm confused," Puck sighed, frustrated. "There's another group of families that wants in?"

"Yes," Dwight answered, looking at him patiently when Puck rubbed his head furiously.

"If that's the case then, why are each of you acting as if at any moment you might tear into each other's throats?" he growled. "We already have werewolves, demons, wit—" Alistair cleared his throat interrupting him, "sorcerers—" This time it was Shelby that cleared her throat, "and sorceresses. What new addition could have each of you on edge?"

"Vampires." The adults answered, causing a chill to go down Sam's and the others' spines.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for editing through this. =)

AN 2: I hope you guys liked the beginning. I have a couple of things planned out for what's about to happen, but I don't want to spoil anything yet. Don't worry I still plan on updating Once More and Lies. I'll be working on this one on the side it just depends on how many are interested in this fic. So please review telling me what you think. I really want to know whether I should continue it or not. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I am glad to see that you guys are interested in this fic and don't worry it won't come between Once More and Lies. =D

To say that none of the younger ones were surprised or a tad bit shocked would be a huge understatement. Sam glanced at Rachel to see her nibbling on her bottom lip and knew that was her habit of showing when something was bothering her or made her nervous. Puck cursed under his breath before looking across from to meet Quinn's gaze. _**"I'll protect you."**_ As if knowing what he was thinking, Quinn nodded—her posture eased a bit.

"I thought they were just a myth?" Brittany asked, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "The way you told us of the stories surrounding them, it was as if they no longer existed or something from a very distant past."

"They do exist," Dwight smiled at her gently as if to ease any of her worries. "But none have ever come to Lantern Falls until now."

"So how do you know if they're good or not?" Santana asked skeptical.

"I've talked to them already." Dwight glanced at her. "They seem be rational beings."

"Except for the fact that they drink blood in order to survive," Russel muttered darkly, causing the younger ones to shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Can you not see that this is making them uncomfortable?"

"If I am correct, this was exactly how each of our grandfathers felt when the sorcerers and sorceresses came to Lantern Falls for the first time. They didn't trust them, but it was my grandfather who took the risk and overruled the votes. Ever since then, have they ever turned their backs on us? Have they harmed one of us deliberately? Have they ever treated us like crap when most of us fucking deserved it because of the way you treated them in the beginning?" Dwight growled the last question making Russel, Gabriel, and Mike Sr. look away.

"Those were our ancestors," Russel responded.

"Bullshit," Dwight snarled, glaring. "We all know that whatever our parents or grandparents mistakes were, get passed down to us and that's why we are supposed to break those chains so our children aren't burden with those, and our mistakes. If you're raised in a family that practically shoved their dislike for sorcery down your throat at a young age, we already know that you will dislike any who are associated with it. And many of us still are in this room because—believe it or not—it's only been almost three hundred years since the rest of you actually made the effort to welcome them, considering that they have lived with us longer than that."

Everyone remained silent.

"If I recall, Russel, you and the others were a lot more lenient with the demons when they came. You wholeheartedly agree to accept them even though their strength rivaled ours and, if they brought war to our doorstep, neither of us knew who would win, and in doing you so each of you put the lives of our mates and friends on the lines. And if our children had been born then, you would have also put their lives on the line. It was risk that I let each of you talk me into taking and I accepted them." He looked at Alec and Miguel to see them glancing at each other. "And I don't regret it because they have been a great help over the years and remind us why it's good to have them by our side. We were even able to make a disciplinary committee because of them," he said, causing the younger ones to groan which in turn had Alec and Miguel grinning. "So I am asking you, like you did me all those years ago, to place your trust on this decision. They need a place to stay. They want to build roots instead of moving around from place-to-place just so no one could get suspicious. Who are we to deny them that, if we have the means to provide them such an opportunity?"

"I see your point, Dwight," Gabriel said, meeting his gaze. "And I would agree if they were any other beings that did not drink blood in order to survive. What if they bite my daughter? How do you expect me not to react? Would you allow them to drink from us?"

"Do you have such little faith in me?" Dwight asked, surprising everyone in the room. "Do you not think I have made inquiries on such matters? Do you think that I would endanger the lives of those I'm supposed to protect and have offered my protection to?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Gabriel said, looking away shamefully.

"They no longer drink from the vein," Dwight said, his eyes sweeping over them. "The man in charge of the family moving in has over the years invested in blood banks so he owns a certain percentage of it. He found a different alternative."

"Blood bags," Sam whispered, slightly amazed. The vampires were sneaky bastards; even though they didn't drink from the person, they still drank human blood. The main head of that family saw the advantage to such a thing and in doing so provided his family with an opportunity to blend a little more with the mortals. "But what of their powers, can they use it against us?"

"They're not allowed to use their powers here. If they do then it breaches the contract." Dwight looked at his son. "The same rules apply to them as they do to us. If they break them, then they either risk exile or death—depending how severe the damage is."

"That makes sense," Mike spoke up.

"So now that we have covered the issue, I say we vote," Dwight announced, feeling a headache coming along. "Those who are against this, raise your hands."

Russel, Mike Sr., Gabriel, and—surprisingly—Alec and Miguel did as well. Santana looked at her father in disbelief while Mike frowned at the table, clearly not agreeing with his father decisions. Tina glared at her father, Quinn shook her head and Brittany just looked confused.

"Those who are for it." Dwight raised his hand to see Sam raise his hand along with Alistair and Puck.

"Let's give them a chance," Rachel whispered to her mother. "We don't want to add more discrimination between the immortals already."

Shelby looked at her daughter, amused. "I agree." She raised her hand.

Anne smacked Puck's hand down and raised hers, glaring at her grinning son.

Dwight glanced at Sam, amused, before watching Anne do the same to his hand. Only the older ones where allowed to vote but that never stopped Sam and Puck from voicing their opinion. "In the end, it's five against four."

"But if you count Puck and myself, it's clearly five against six," Sam whispered.

Dwight shook his head. "You know I can't," he whispered in return, before turning back to the others. "I do not agree with this verdict. I for one believe that such discrimination is a mortal's problem. We are supposed to be better than that."

"We are," Russel growled.

"Then start acting like it," Dwight shot back. "I will take full responsibility for this. They will be welcomed here."

"You can't do this!" Russel slammed his fist on the table as he stood up.

"You forget that I have the power to do so," Dwight glared, trying to calm his anger.

"You're not the law!"

"My word is the law!" Dwight stood from his seat. His eyes glowed an eerie blue, a sign that the wolf wanted out. "You seem to forget whose family built this place and if it weren't for them, then your family wouldn't have a place to stay. If you don't agree with me, then challenge me and take my position," he growled. Everyone the room was able to see the shadowy creature that hovered over him—embracing him. Its mouth was grinning, showing sharp teeth and its eyes were the same eerie blue that Dwight currently had. The wolf wanted out and it wanted to tear into whatever was threatening his position of power. His eyes were zeroed in on Russel.

Quinn looked at her father nervously, seeing the same shadowy wolf figure hovering over him; knew that at any moment they could jump at each other and tear one another apart. She pushed her chair further back when the wood under her father's hands cracked. A low growl echoed through the room. She looked at Puck, seeing his eyes also glowing blue and knew that if shit did go down, he was willing to jump into the fray to protect her.

Anne placed her hand on Puck's shoulder to calm him as she glanced at the two older wolves. Her motherly instincts kicked in; if her baby got hurt, she would make sure that whoever harmed him would pay with their blood. Shelby watched nervously as she gathered energy within her palms, waiting for the exact moment to strike them before they could start a fight. She was not going to let her little one witness such a feral fight, not when she could stop it. Blaine glanced at his father nervously to see electricity flowing through his gaze as he glared at Russel threateningly and knew that the moment Russel jumps over the desk, his father would rain a bolt down on him.

Miguel and Alec tensed in their seats, their eyes becoming pitch black and ready to protect their daughters. Mike Sr. could feel his own wolf stirring and demanding of him protect his son. He gritted his teeth as he growled warningly.

Sam glanced at Rachel to see her paling as she glanced between Dwight and Russel, he could practically feel her fear. He was so going to have a yelling match with his dad after this. Sam got out of his seat and walked toward her. "You okay?" he asked, worried.

"They're going to fight," Rachel whispered in disbelief. This was the worst she had ever seen things go.

"Most likely," Sam answered honestly, knowing that at this moment lying wasn't going to stop the inevitable.

"But they can't." She shook her. "They're not supposed to…it's against the rules."

"Even so, that's not going to stop them." Sam glanced at his father and then at Quinn's dad. "This fight has been long overdo, it'll take a miracle to stop them."

"Brittany, get down!" Gabriel growled just as Russel jumped over the table and Dwight—wasting no time—did the same. Miguel and Alec pushed their daughters Santana and Tina behind them as Alistair summoned for a bolt. Anna yanked Puck's collar when he tried jumping in to join the fray. Mike Sr., along with Gabriel, climbed on the table, getting ready to time their jump because if they didn't then mostly they would end up in the middle and instead of stopping the fight—they would worsen it.

Shelby stood up with flames licking her hands; just as she was getting ready to throw them, she felt another energy stirring in the room—surpassing that of her own and Alistair's. Sam felt something stirring in the air and pulled Rachel's chair further away from the table, placing himself in front of her as if to protect her.

Rachel felt something inside her gathering and leaving a burning trail as it traveled through her body. It wanted out. "You mustn't fight!" she yelled, getting off of the chair running toward them. Sam grabbed her arm before she could try to climb over the table. It was then he knew what he felt stirring in the air. It was her power coming forth. "Stop!" she yelled, holding her hand out. Sam watched, completely caught off guard when he saw the blast of energy leave her palm to hit the space between Dwight and Russel somehow stopping them, and everything around them. Dwight seemed to be frozen with his right hand raised and his nails dangerously sharp, about to strike Russel on the face. Russel also remained still, his right hand frozen in mid strike toward Dwight's stomach. His sharp nails were centimeters from cutting into his stomach. A bolt hovered over Russel's head, ready to strike down, but stood suspended in time, while Mike Sr. and Gabriel stood on the table confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck asked, not believing his eyes. Dwight and Russel were standing still but their eyes were moving. They were able to be aware of what was going on, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

Shelby looked at her daughter to see the disbelief echoing in her eyes. The flames in her palms withered away.

"Damn it, just when my bolt was about to strike him," Alistair muttered, not amused. "Blaine, reverse the spell."

"It wasn't him," Shelby said before Blaine could respond.

Alistair frowned at his son, knowing that only he could use Defensive Magic like him. It was then, he remembered feeling a power that surpassed his own and knew who else was capable of this. He knew Shelby couldn't use Defensive Magic. Blaine has a lot of potential but he has yet to reach such a level. His gaze landed on Rachel. Even as a little girl her powers came to her almost as easy as breathing and yet he noticed that unlike other kids, her stamina did not waver so much after using it. It took a while for the spells to take their toll on her, which only proved that she had a large amount of power.

There are three categories a sorcerer or sorceress can be born with: Offensive Magic, Defensive Magic and Healing Magic. The ones born with only one are called a Caster. In some cases, few are gifted with two and their powers surpass those that have only one, they are known as Dual Casters. And then there are the very rare ones who are born with all three categories, called the Tri Casters and are the strongest amongst them. He himself had been gifted with two—Offensive and Defensive—while Shelby had been gifted with two as well; however, instead of defense, she had Healing. Blaine was in the same boat as them and was following in Alistair's footsteps, but Rachel was another story. At the age of five, she could already use her healing abilities, at age seven she was able to use her offense spells, which appeared when Puck angered her and he had to run around for almost an entire hour as a fireball chased him. It wasn't until her thirteenth birthday that they found out she was a triple caster. Rachel had tripped on the stairs and just before she could take a nasty tumble down the stairs, her body suspended in midair. Her defense abilities appeared and she had unknowingly casted a floating spell on herself.

So it was no surprised to Alistair that she could pull off a stopping spell from nothing. The girl was naturally gifted. "Rachel." He looked to her calmly, feeling a bit of sympathy for the girl who was freaking out. "Try reversing the spell."

"No," Rachel shook her head, causing everyone to look at her.

"It is because you won't or you don't know how?" Alistair asked.

"Both…" Rachel looked at Dwight and Russel. "They have to promise not to fight if I am going to let them go."

Sam glanced at his mate in amusement. He knew that exerting her will over Russel and Dwight would set them off a bit. They thrived on their power, a girl who was less than one fourth of their age stopping them by just lifting her hand and was now making the rules without them being able to argue back, would anger them. They despised feeling weak. "She has a point. If you two were to fight without the ceremony to take place first, then it would make everyone in town uneasy. We all want the same thing in the end and that is to keep the peace in Lantern Falls. I suggest you two put your differences aside and make this work. Everyone is already going to be on edge with vampires joining us and if they hear that two of the main heads got into a physical dispute, then it would only make matters worse."

"Exactly what he said," Rachel smiled gratefully at him. "You both are grown men who have a lot of people depending on you, so please don't let us down now."

Sam glanced around to see that Rachel's words were sinking in as the demons eyes returned to normal and the werewolves slowly began backing down. He even noticed the shadowy wolf figures hovering over both Dwight's and Russel's backs, looking at her. A hint of respect showed in their glowing blue eyes before they struggled, bowing their heads; knowing she is the future alpha male's mate and what she wishes will be done.

"Okay…" She looked at the wolves warily. "So we're good now." If it was possible, the wolves' grins grew bigger. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned to her mother and Alistair. "How do I reverse the spell?"

"I can do it for you if you'd like." Alistair said, knowing that if they tried to let Rachel do it, it would take longer than necessary because her powers don't always appear at will or recede at her command just yet. She still had a lot to learn.

"Thanks, Uncle Alistair."

"No problem." He narrowed his eyes on the defensive spell as he raised his right palm. Energy coursed through his veins and out of his palm. It wrapped around Rachel's spell. "Release!" A small wave of power flooded through the room in the form of wind as it separated Russel and Dwight, giving them space to gather their composure again. The wolves were gone. His bolt had vanished as well. "I don't know about you guys but I have had enough excitement to last me the week," he sighed. "How about we end this meeting?"

"Agreed." Dwight looked toward the door. "Karofsky!"

The door opened as a guy stuck his head in. "Yeah, boss?"

"Bring in William and his family."

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p>Will sat on the couch, patiently waiting for Dwight to call him and his family to hear their verdict. He was a bit nervous of what could come, but refused to show it to his family. He wanted what was best for them and was tired of constantly moving around. Immortality wasn't quite what everyone thought about or romanticized. It had its ups and downs like mortals, but at least mortals were able to escape this hellhole once they died. Unlike immortals, who were doomed to stay on this world until the end came. If one were to believe in heaven and hell, Will had no doubt in his mind where he was heading. In the end, everything had a beginning and an end. It was just that theirs will take a very, very, very long time to come…and so forever doesn't truly exist.<p>

"So, why are we waiting here again?" Jesse asked, bored out of his mind as he leaned against the wall.

"Dad wants to find us a spot where we won't move again," Kurt answered, looking through the books lined up on the bookshelf against the wall.

"That's what normal families do," Jesse snarled. "We aren't normal."

"No one ever said we were," Artie responded, surfing through the web on his iPhone. "But, then again, so aren't the people living here and yet they have settled in one location for centuries. I find that interesting."

"I'm sure you do," Jesse glanced at his other brother. "So what do you think?"

"I don't care," Finn responded looking out the window. "As long as we stick together."

"Of course, Finny D." Jesse patted him on the shoulder. "We would never dream of leaving you behind."

Finn glared at him as he shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Isn't someone being sensitive?"

"Shut up."

"Boys," Emma warned as she walked up to them. "Don't make me separate you."

"We'll behave." Jesse kissed her cheek before moving across the room.

"He's lucky I don't wring his neck," Finn muttered darkly.

"And that's what makes you two different." Emma told him warmly. "Where you hesitate, he doesn't."

"That only makes me weak."

"No, that's what makes you strong. It proves you're the better person."

Before they could continue their conversation, they felt a burst of energy that came so suddenly and was gone within the next moment.

Jesse felt the hairs on the back of his stand. "Tell me you guys felt that," he grinned.

"It was strange," Artie frowned.

"Try disturbing," Kurt shuddered.

Finn watched Emma and Will share a look. "Do you know what could have caused that?"

"Dwight told me there were sorcerers living amongst them," Will said from his seat. "I guess we just felt their power."

"Now I'm really looking forward to staying here," Jesse chuckled.

"If you do get accepted you know the rules."

"And we know rules are meant to be broken."

"Jesse, don't fuck this up for the rest of us."

"Boys, language."

"Sorry."

"But, yeah, Jesse, you better cool it."

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"We might not be able to help you in the end." Will met his gaze. "We are entering their world, with their rules and we are going to respect them," he said, leaving no room for argument. Before they could discuss it any further, the door to the room they were waiting in opened. All eyes turned to the young man standing there.

"Mr. Evans requests your presence in the meeting room," he said, before walking out the door.

Will looked at his family. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enter," Dwight called out.

The door opened as Karofsky walked in. "I represent to you William and his family."

Will walked in with Emma by his side; behind them were Artie and Kurt, followed by Finn and Jesse. Will eyes scanned everyone in the room, making sure to take note of their appearance. Many had grim faces, while others were guarded. Dwight was the only along, with two other females, that welcomed them with a smile.

"This is William Schuester," Dwight gestured to him. "And this wife Emma. The other four young men are their children: Finn, Jesse, Artie and Kurt." He looked at the rest of the heads of the families. "They are new to this town, so it would very much appreciated if you treat them with kindness." He stood up and walked toward Will. "Welcome to Lantern Falls."

"Thank you," Will said sincerely, shaking his hand. "You won't regret this."

"I hope you're right." He looked at Emma, smiling, and shook hands with her. "I would love for you to meet my wife. I'm sure you two would become good friends."

"Thank you."

Dwight looked at the four boys. "I'm sure you four won't have trouble fitting in."

"I hope not." Jesse grinned at the blonde girl who simply glared at him.

Finn barely spared him a glance as he looked at the others who appeared to be his age. He noticed the Latina girl giving him a guarded look and he didn't know what to make of it before going to the other blonde girl sitting not too far. She had an air of innocence around her but the intelligence in her gaze spoke another story and he knew instantly that Artie would be interested in her. He watched the boy with a Mohawk glare daggers at Jesse, while the blond boy met his gaze boldly. Finn didn't know if it was a challenge or to prove that he didn't find him intimidating.

It was the next girl with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes that caught his eye. The genuine curiosity he saw in them captured his attention. There was no fear, guard, challenge or resentment—just curiosity. A part of him wondered if he were to talk to her, would she smile? He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand or the chill that went down his spine whenever he felt someone looking at him. Finn turned his gaze to see where such animosity was coming from only to meet the cold emerald gaze of the blond boy. It was then, he thought he saw the emerald green replaced by an eerie glowing blue; however in a blink of an eye it was gone but the anger in his gaze still burned.

"_Note to self: be careful of him." _Finn thought to himself. It's not that he feared the other guy; it's just that he wanted to avoid conflict for the time being, especially since he was new.

"I would like you to meet my son, Sam Evans." Dwight pointed to the blond boy that had been glaring at him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you around."

Sam and Finn continued to look at each other, ignoring the looks they were receiving from others. Rachel glanced between both boys worriedly.

"With that said, this meeting is done with."

Everyone stood up from his or her seats. Finn watched as Sam walked toward the girl he had been staring at earlier.

Shelby looked at Sam, highly amused, as he wordlessly offered Rachel his arm, while Rachel simply smiled at him as she placed her hand on the crook of his elbow and walked out with him. It was then she noticed Finn, who had been looking at her daughter—watched them go with a slight frown.

"Since you're new here, I'll let you in on a secret."

Finn looked over his shoulder to see the Latina girl there. "…Okay."

"Sam and Rachel are an item—even though they aren't dating. Everyone knows no questions asked. If you don't want to cause problems, I suggest you don't get between them."

"I'll try to remember that," Finn said turning to her.

"My name is Santana. If you need someone to kick it with my schedule is open unless Brittany ropes me into doing something for her but it seems like she's gonna be busy." Santana glanced at her best friend to see her slightly blushing as she talked with Artie.

"All right, then, I'll hold you to that," Finn said, surprising her. "I'll come look for you tomorrow."

"You got yourself a deal, vamp," Santana grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for being amazing and taking her time to edit this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm really glad to see the response the last chapter had gotten! I was so happy to see that you guys were enjoying it. Well this chapter reveals who the vampires are as well as the couples. As for how they are going to go about it now that's a mystery. =D Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! If you haven't read the new chapter for Lies please do so and leave a review, it will be greatly appreciated! The same goes for Dancing Across Time. (^_^)

AN 2: I want to thank The Wonderful Mistique (I hope you liked how this chap went), sillystarshine (It's an honor you think so =D ), MyTrainDance27 (lol they both ended up being!) , Keating's Disciple (Thank you! I hope pulled off a decent job for this one =) ), Vampire-BlackRose (I hope you liked it as for Sam changing Rachel you will have to wait and see how it goes because even I'm still debating about that one =) ), GleeRachelberry (lol you guessed correctly as for causing trouble I like to believe it will all be accidental lol) , kate7148 (It's good to hear from you again! I'm glad that you are enjoying this & hope that this chapter is up to your liking. I'm also working on another story beside this one, OM & DAT, it's called Lies. If you haven't checked it out please do so! =D) , missberryfan ( You guessed right for the most part! Lol I don't mean to the ideas just keep coming and I know how you feel I am the exact same way when it comes to novels no matter how tired I am in the end, it's so worth it! =D ), and SandiiB (well he may not be evil, but I think you can guess who will be ;) ).


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Everything discussed here is fiction except for the few reference to biblical stories, but everything else is fiction so please don't take offense to how I twist certain things. =) And to those who like Twilight I'm sorry I poke fun at it. I'm not a fan of Edward and Bella, but I do love Jacob, Leah, Carlisle, Marcus, the La Push pack and a few other characters. **

"I don't like them and they don't like me," Puck growled.

Sam glanced at him warily as he lay on his bed. "What are you spouting about?"

"The vampires." Puck cut him a glare. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Not really," Sam admitted, seeing no point in lying.

"Asshole," Puck muttered.

"Then go complain to Mike."

"He's with Tina!"

Sam saw the way Puck's body went tense. "Fine," he sighed. "Start bitching from the beginning again."

"I don't bitch."

"Okay, whatever. Start from the beginning."

"Did you see how he was looking at her?"

"Finn?"

"No! Jesse! He kept fucking looking at Quinn and had the audacity to grin at her!"

"I didn't notice that…"

"That's because you were all pissed that Finn was checking out your girl!" Puck looked at Sam frantically. "I'm telling you, those fuckers are planning to take Quinn and Rachel from us."

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked at him in disbelief. "I'm in more of a risk of losing Rachel than you will ever be of losing Quinn. Unlike Quinn, Rachel isn't bound by our rules. At least you know Quinn will never be capable of cheating."

"And then we're fucked if they begin sparkling under the sun!" Puck said completely ignoring what Sam said.

"Sparkling?"

"They may not drink animal blood, but they might as will be because, be it blood bags or animals, they aren't drinking directly from humans anymore and that takes away some of the scary factor."

"Again, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Damn it, Sam!" Puck snapped. "Get with the fucking program!"

"What program?" Sam growled. "You're spouting about sparkling under the sun and something about animal blood."

"It's fucking _Twilight_ all over again except this time they are real and not fictional characters!"

"_Twilight_…? Wait isn't that the book Tina made Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel read two years ago?"

"Finally you remember! Now do you remember what happened afterward?"

"There were three other books after that."

"Come on, Sam, think," Puck sighed.

"They made the fucking movie," Sam spat, his eyes narrowing.

"We had to sit through it because Brittany, Santana and Tina fell in love with the books, so they dragged Mike, Quinn, Rachel and Blaine," Puck shuddered. "We had no choice but to follow our mates."

"Please tell me that the last movie we watched this year was the last one," Sam almost whimpered.

"There's still one more."

"No!" This time he did whimper. "I disliked the first one; too much shit going on between the couple. The second; again too much drama but they put in that other guy to make the stupid triangle and you knew he didn't stand a chance."

"You mean Jacob?"

"Yeah that poor guy, he was fucked since the beginning. He should have stayed far away from Bella, everyone could see she was disaster on a stick and he still went after her. Then the third movie had a lot of action, so it wasn't so bad if you exclude finding out that fucking Bella and Jacob were supposed to be together if wasn't for Edward—who the fuck does that to someone?"

"You actually paid attention." Puck looked at him, amused. "I zoned out."

"Of course, I paid attention…well, only to the parts the wolves came out. I wanted to know how they would portray us."

"They're shape shifters."

"What?"

"They're not werewolves, they're actually shape shifters."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I know because Tina would not stop talking about it."

"Sonavabitch!" Sam said quickly.

"I know…" Puck sighed shaking his head.

"Okay…why the fuck are we talking about this again?" Sam asked, wondering how they started discussing _Twilight_.

"Don't you see? The Schuesters are gonna be like the Cullens!"

"Maybe you're going too overboard here?"

"No, I am not!"

"Do you even know if they glitter in the sunlight?"

"No, but that won't change the fact that the female population in Lantern Falls will fall for them."

"Not all, some are married or mated."

"I'm talking about the ones that are single."

"I don't care about appealing to the other girls except Rachel."

"We need to find a way to take care of them without using violence."

"How about taking off our shirts and parading around bare-chested liked they did in the movie?" Sam chuckled.

"That may not be such a bad idea," Puck grinned. "The girls were practically going crazy when they did that."

"I was only joking," Sam glared at him. "I'm not going to look like a fool in front of Rachel."

"You won't, I promise."

"Screw you, Puck. I'm not taking off my shirt."

"But you do it all the time when we play basketball or football."

"That's because we are sweating! I don't do it purposely, you horn dog!"

"I'm sure you don't."

"Shut up! We're not having this discussion."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys think about the vampires?" Blaine asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Rachel who rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

"They don't seem scary," Brittany said from her seat on the floor, a gentle smile curving on her lips. "I like Artie; he's nice."

"I won't let my guard down around them," Quinn frowned, causing the others to look at her worried. "There's something dark lurking within them but more so in one of them than all the others."

"You felt it?" Brittany asked. She had felt something, too, when they walked in, but ignored it. Who was she to judge when the spirit of a wolf resided within her?

"I did as well." Santana met Quinn's gaze. "But I didn't feel threatened by it."

"Did you?" Blaine asked, watching Quinn's eyes cloud with confusion.

"Maybe it was just me on edge because my father was about to get in a fight with Dwight."

"Don't worry, we'll keep our guard up," Rachel smiled at her reassuringly. It was strange to think that three years ago they hadn't been friends, now they were loyal to one another like family. "Sam doesn't seem to like them."

"So doesn't Puck." Santana grinned at Quinn knowingly.

"As if I could ever like Jesse," Quinn brushed it off.

"Who ever said anything about Jesse?"

"So you did see the exchange?"

"No, I felt his anger."

"Because you were too busy looking at Jesse."

"I don't blame you, he is handsome."

"I don't care for his looks I was only trying to figure him out. What was he playing at?"

"Is it hard to believe that he may find you attractive?"

"Maybe it is because Puck has practically scared the other guys shitless at school the moment he knew Quinn was his mate," Blaine chuckled.

"It's not that," Quinn shook her head. "…Never mind."

"Guys, quit picking on Quinn." Rachel stepped in, defending her when she saw the blonde looking at the floor.

"What about you and Finn?" Brittany asked curiously.

"There is no 'Finn and me.'" Rachel looked at her confused. "I don't know him."

"But that shouldn't stop you from noticing if he's attractive or not," Santana grinned.

"I guess he is…" Rachel frowned. "I guess I was more distracted with trying to see if there were any signs that showed he was a vampire."

"I'm sure that's all it was."

"Well, I wouldn't mind being friends with him," Rachel shrugged. "I don't see the problem in that."

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Blaine shared knowing looks; they knew exactly whom it would be a problem to.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I can't hang out today," Brittany smiled at Santana apologetically. "I have to help Mom out with a couple of things. Maybe next time?"<p>

"Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to entertain myself for the rest of the day." Santana waved at her. "You owe me next time," she winked, leaving Brittany at her porch. Santana walked toward the town center, trying to think up some form of entertainment. She could hit the arcade but it wouldn't be that much fun without her partner in gaming—Puck. Going to watch a movie was not an option and it wasn't like she could call up Sam to join her; he was probably sulking in his room over the vampires and Rachel or helping his father. Mike was definitely out of the question, most of his free time was spent with Tina and she really didn't want to be the third wheel. Santana sighed out of boredom.

"So you finally decided to come out of hiding?"

The voice sent a shiver down her spine as her began beating a tad bit faster. Santana's head snapped up only to meet hazel eyes along with a small smile curved on his lips when he saw the surprise in her gaze. "Don't tell me you forgot that I was going to come looking for you?" He pushed the off the wall he was leaning against and walked toward her.

A smirk curved lips when he neared her. "I thought you forgot?"

"I would never," Finn grinned. "But seeing the surprise in your eyes can only mean you forgot or you didn't believe I would stay true to my word. In either case, it doesn't reflect good on me."

"Is that so?"

"I'll have to convince you otherwise."

"We'll see."

"All right, then, show me what this town has to offer."

"Well, as you can see, the town center is filled with Mom and Pop shops, then there's the arcade." Santana pointed at the building across the street. "There is the bar and grills—along with the restaurants." She pointed at a certain section that was filled with places to eat. "Then there's the theater. You want a specific movie; we have to request them to Dwight or one of the other heads of the families but I think Sam's mother Mary, Anne, and Shelby are in charge of getting the movies. They do a pretty good job making sure that there are movies for every age—I have yet to hear a complaint."

Finn stopped in front of the theater when the name of a movie caught his attention. "You have got to be kidding me?" he whispered looking at the title in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked curiously, standing next to him.

"You have the _Twilight Saga_ here?" Finn tried not to shudder when he said the name.

"You don't like it?" Santana looked at him amused.

"No."

"Well, I love it," Santana grinned.

"Oh, goodness gracious, someone please help me," Finn whispered in what one might think to be a prayer.

"So do you—"

"Don't even ask."

"Come on."

"No."

"Indulge me this once."

"…"

"Finn?"

"…"

"Come on, you know you want to answer me."

"Not really."

"Fine then," Santana sighed. "I'll make sure to tell everyone that you do—"

"We don't sparkle in the sun!" Finn snapped.

"So then you _do_ burn!" Santana gasped, she looked at the sky to see it filled with clouds just like every other day. Not wanting to risk it, she pulled him under the building.

"Well, that's part of the curse." Finn looked at her amused.

"Curse?"

"Do you really think anyone wants to live forever drinking the blood of other people?" Finn glanced at her. "It can drive the immortal insane and it has. That's why there are rogues amongst us vampires."

"Rogues?"

"Rogues are those who continue to drink from the vein and kill the person." Finn glanced around. "Maybe we should continue walking?"

"Only if you tell me more."

"Fine. I don't see how you can use it against me or my family," Finn said as they began walking down the sidewalk. "As you know, every immortal being has a beginning. We don't exist from thin air and so there must be a higher being that made us." Santana nodded, seeing his point. "Do you know the story of Noah's Ark?"

Santana looked at him, confused as to why he changed the subject. "Yes, I know of it."

"Do you recall what led to the Great Flood?"

"Wasn't it that God saw evil of men and regretted making them?" Santana looked at him, contemplating.

"That was the reason but remember that generations before that, God allowed angels to come down to earth and marry the daughters of men."

"They had nephilims for children. The blood of angels mixed in with the humans."

"Correct, but after generations passed and the wickedness of man—over-powered the remains of heavenly blood. God saw this and that was why he destroyed them all, except Noah and his family because he was the only one that still walked a righteous path. After the flood, God promised that he would never take such a drastic measure on man again."

"I remember that as well," Santana glanced at him in confusion. "But what does that have to do…" She looked at him shocked. "He cursed you…but why?"

"It wasn't me, but one of my ancestors," Finn glanced at her. "From what I have heard since I was little is that my ancestors were humans but they craved power and knowledge. In their thirst to find more—have more—they turned against one another and killed in cold blood. They spilled blood recklessly, not caring as long as they've reached their goal. They became so desensitized to the point that when it came to their very lives, the act of killing became normal as breathing. The only thing they feared the most about was time running out before finding the answers and so one day something—no—some_one_ answered this."

"Who?"

"From what Dad has told me was that no one saw this person but only heard his voice. That day the sunset and streaked the sky with crimson red almost as if one colored it with blood. A voice filled with outrage and disgust rained a curse over my ancestors. They were to be damned until the end of time; to live forever because they killed so many of their brethren and spilled their blood carelessly. As punishment, they needed to feed from another living being in order to survive; a reminder to never forget what they did and what had caused that."

"Then where does the sun fit in?"

"He told them that he never wanted to see them walk in his light again; that all their future generations will never be able to feel the warmth of the sun nor see the day of light. The world of the living became their imprisonment; the knowledge they craved for came every time they drank directly from the vein. All the victim's memories, secrets and part of their being, became theirs when they drank their blood. And with each death, they lose part of their sanity. In order to have such knowledge something must be exchanged."

"Is that why you drink from blood bags?"

"It's a better alternative for us. We may still get the memories, but we no longer kill the person and—in doing so—we retain our sanity a bit longer."

"While rogues don't care?"

"With each kill, they become more powerful and so they become a bigger threat to everyone. My dad is gathering other vampires to hunt the rogues down but right now we need to find a place to settle down first and once we do then we can plan for the future."

"I thought you were damned to live forever?"

"We are, but he never said anything about not killing one another and that's the loophole," Finn grinned.

"…"

"So I told you about my history, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Finn glanced at her. "You're not a werewolf and you're not a mortal, but I sense something in you—it's not simply raw power like a sorceress…something dark…like me," he frowned. "But you're not cursed…are you?"

"No." Santana gave him a sad smile. "I'm supposed to be worse. At least you can break a curse, my ancestors were exiled…"

"Exiled…?" Finn tried to come up with what she meant. "From what?"

"Heaven…my ancestors followed the wrong angel."

"Oh…" Finn didn't have to say his name; mostly everyone knew of the first angel that turned his back on God. His name was not spoken of lightly and every supernatural being made sure to avoid crossing paths with him—only those allied with him were safe from his wrath. "It's never been more truer than now when they say the mistakes one does in a lifetime gets passed down onto their future generation."

Santana gave a humorless chuckle. "We're eternally damned one way or the other."

"That's not true."

"What's not?"

"Isn't He supposed to be forgiven?"

"We're talking about He who cursed your ancestors and banished mine from Heaven. He is still damning us for something we had no part in!"

"Technically our ancestors damned us themselves with their actions."

"…"

"And we should be the ones to break the chains."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I'm not sure," Finn frowned. "But we have until the end of time to figure that out."

"You have 'till the end time, I only have up to maybe five hundred more years."

"I thought you were immortal as well?"

"When my ancestors left Lucifer's reign, he had already grown stronger and was able to strip their immortality away before they could escape unscathed." Santana clenched her fists. "When our time is up in this world, we return to his domain…"

Finn didn't bother to push the subject. If what the rumors he heard about Lucifer's domain was true, then he didn't need much to figure out what would happen to her. "Five hundred years should still be enough time to figure it out."

"What?" Santana looked at him, surprised.

"We'll find a way to end this…my curse and your expulsion." He met her gaze. "I promise…"

And at that moment, as she stared into his serene hazel eyes, Santana believed him…more than anything in the world. And the trust that sparked within her for him frightened her, but she would never say.

Finn didn't comment when he heard the sound of her heart beating faster. Instead, he tilted his head to the side; his eyes half lidded and a small smile curved his lips as he familiarized himself with it—lulling him.

* * *

><p>Even in his sleeping state, Sam could smell a hint of strawberry. Something in him stirred at the familiar scent as it roused his protective instinct and brought him to full consciousness. He didn't bother to open his eyes when the door opened quietly as if not to disturb him; the smell of strawberries overwhelmed his senses and made his heart pound rapidly in anticipation.<p>

"I know you're awake."

Sam bit back a smile as he peeked through an eye to see Rachel sitting on his windowsill facing him, her back to the glass. He could see the slight twitch on her lips as she tried to fight back a smile. "I am now that you woke me up," he sighed, sitting up and leaned against his headboard. "What is it?"

Rachel was tempted to run her hands through his tousled hair and smooth it out. "Do I have to have a reason to come here?"

"I find it hard to believe you just came here for nothing." Sam looked at her curiously.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Rachel looked away. "We haven't really spoken since before summer break began."

"That's because you left to LA," Sam growled lowly. Since he escorted her out the meeting yesterday, they hadn't had a chance to talk…just the two of them. Her absence for the past two months had hurt him far worse than a hit Puck had ever directed at him.

"I tried calling your cell phone, but you never answered. And again with your home phone but your mom or dad said you were out with Puck," Rachel glared at him.

"Doesn't matter…"

"It does!" Rachel snapped, causing Sam to look at her. "I had wanted to talk to you! I was able to keep in contact with everyone but you! I had to hear from the others if you were alive and well."

Sam looked at her, contemplating if she missed him just as much as he did her. Did his absence affect her greatly like hers did to him?

"You once told me I was your mate…" Rachel met his gaze. "But I can't help but to doubt it when you forcefully put distance between us. You never discuss the topic with me and instead I feel like you walk on eggshells around me. I don't know what you expect of me…"

"…"

"Did you even miss me?"

"_More than anything." _He thought, but didn't say. "What did you like most about LA?" he asked, changing the subject. How she could ever get close to him when he didn't know if she chose him. She wasn't bound by his rules. Nothing compelled her to stay with him; she could walk out of his life, go with whomever she wanted and he would be helpless to stop her. But that didn't mean his instinct wouldn't rise up and kill any who touched what was his. It was a viscous cycle and part of him wished she wasn't his mate just so she could live her life in peace. However, a selfish part of him wanted her to stay with him, to be by his side and never leave.

"The sun." Rachel gave him a sad smile before glancing over her shoulder and looking at the clouded sky. "I couldn't remember ever seeing the sun that bright when I was in LA. It's completely different from here."

"Would you like to go back there?" Sam asked curiously as he got off the bed and took a seat on the windowsill beside her. "Would you like to live there?" He tried not to show how desperate he was to hear her answer. He needed to know before taking anything between them further; if she had plans to leave Lantern Falls…leave him.

"I don't know," Rachel answered honestly and Sam felt his stomach drop. "It depends on if I have a reason to stay."

Sam felt his throat go dry when Rachel met his gaze. "…I missed you."

Rachel felt a blush coat her cheeks as a small smile curved on her lips. "I missed you, too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Don't leave." _He thought as he let his head rest over hers. _"Stay with me."_

"Don't push me away," Rachel whispered.

Sam glanced at their intertwined hands. He didn't know who reached for whose hand first but he didn't care. It seemed so natural to be like this with her. "I don't mean to…"

"So then why do you do it?"

"I'm…" Sam gulped. "Scared of getting too close to you."

"I think it's too late for that." Rachel bit back a smile as she scooted closer to him.

Sam felt a smile tug at his lips. "…Maybe…"

"Don't be…"

He glanced at her curiously.

"…Don't be scared…"

Sam remained silent as Rachel pulled away from him and met his gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sam looked at her surprised not knowing what to say.

Rachel patiently waited for him to do the next move; she'd practically told him she wanted to be with him and now it was his turn.

He was never good with words and growing up with her, he learned actions spoke louder than words. When he was younger and didn't know how to ask her to follow him; he'd grab her hand and look into her eyes. She never asked questions; she trusted him to lead her, knowing that he would never lead her to harm. So she would simply nod while smiling and he knew it was okay for him tug her where he wanted to go or show her something. Sam found himself in a similar situation even though they were older. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes—asking the permission he couldn't voice at the moment. And like always, Rachel knew what he was saying without him having to say a word. Even though they didn't share the mental link between two mated wolves, she still read him like an open book and Sam could never be more proud of his mate.

Rachel could feel her face heat up with every second she held his gaze; a smile curved her lips—granting him permission. Her eyes closed almost instantly and her heart pounded rapidly within her chest when she felt his lips brush against hers featherlike. He took her breath away…

Sam had to stop himself from deepening the kiss and scaring her away. This was the first time he truly kissed Rachel without Puck or Blaine meddling in. Just the simple brush of her lips against his almost sent him in a frenzy and he didn't have to know that the moment he took a chance to deepen his kiss with her he would be addicted. "Rachel," he whispered her name and groaned when Rachel pressed her lips firmly against his.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for looking this chapter over. =)

AN 2: I'm sorry for ending it right there, but I would like to take Rachel and Sam's relationship a bit slow in this fic. You know gradually build on it. I hope you somewhat liked the history behind the vampires it's very rare when I hear stories of how they come to be instead of simply being bit by another vampire then being made into one. But like I said it fiction, so please don't take offense to the references of religion in there. Once again I apologize for poking fun at Twilight, but I couldn't resist. There are certain things she changed about the vampires that had me wtf! But I do give Stephanie Meyer some props. Though I didn't like how she handed the relationship between Bella and Edward in the later books after her first one because of how she threw Jacob in there. I'm all up for Jacob and Bella being friends a part of me even wanted them together, but even I knew that Bella and Edward were end game. To makes matter worse I was pissed at the fact that he imprinted on Bella's daughter only after discovering in the last book that Bella and him were meant to be if Edward never entered the picture. *sigh*

In the last book I was rooting for Leah and Jacob hooking up, but I knew that was impossible because neither imprinted on one another. And when that wasn't possible I was hoping that Jacob in the end would leave with Leah like he had planned and find his own way in life, but no he imprinted on Nessie! Don't get me wrong I like Nessie the few scenes she came out in she seemed like a good character I just thought it was kinda screwed up that Jacob ended up with her. Wth is he supposed to tell her when she grows up and finds out there is history between her man and her mother. It will probably be like this, "Hey Nessie I know it may seem strange, but I loved your mother before I ever imprinted on you." Then there leads to the whole imprinting which is very vague and that's what I really liked about it because it could be something very beautiful like, JaredxKim and QuilxClaire or something very dark like SamxEmily. There was so much Meyer could have expanded on and I would gladly read it! But sadly she hasn't and idk if she plans to ever do so. =(

Anyways enough about my rant toward Twilight because even though I didn't like the main couple I did enjoy reading the other characters and I thought Meyer did a wonderful job when she wrote through Jacob's point of view and a part of me wished she did that with some other characters as well, but she didn't. =( Maybe in the future…

AN 3: And on that note music composed by the wonderful Alexandre Desplat helped me write this chapter. If you don't know him he has composed some amazing scores for films like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2, you know the music where the statues come to life and everyone is casting the spell to protect Hogwarts. I have to say hands down that is one of the most amazing scenes in that movie. I felt a chill go down my spine already knowing what was going to happen and yet I still had to blink back tears preparing myself to see it. By far the best Harry Potter movie. The track is called Statues and another one to check out is Courtyard Apocalypse. He also composed some of the score for the Twilight films, the songs that helped me through this chapter was Edward Leaves, The Meadow and Marry Me Bella. These three are very beautiful pieces of music to listen to and Desplat does an amazing job at capturing the illusion of Edward and Bella's relationship. I applaud this man. If you haven't listened to his music do so you won't regret it. =)

AN 4: Now that I am done spouting about Twilight and amazingly beautiful music I would to say thank you to: GleeRachelberry, Lao Tse, .Metaphors, Autumn DeMayne, NorthernLights25, The Wonderful Mistique, Lena, missberryfan, Keating's Disciple, and k-swaminathan for reviewing! You guys are amazing! =D Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! And to those who read but have yet to review please don't be shy *nudge nudge* lol (^_^)

AN 5: Before I forget to mention this I have a poll in my profile asking which EvanBerry fic you would like me to finish first. The choices are Once More, Lies and What We Are, so please don't forget to vote so I know which one I need to work on the most. =D I also update a new one-shot to Dancing Across Time if you haven't checked it out please take a look at it and leave a review. It really needs some love. =( And if you want to request a one-shot I'm open for ideas! =)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: You guys are freaking amazing! =D You have no idea how crappy my day was at work only to come back and see the amount of reviews this fic received! It completely blew my mind away and turned my day upside down. Thank you reviewing! =)

"_**Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us?"**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

"What happened?" Mary asked, leaving no room for Dwight to avoid the question.

Dwight muted the TV and looked over his shoulder at his wife. "About what?"

"Don't you dare try to drag this out." Mary narrowed her eyes on him. "Sam was quiet during dinner last night and then Puck came earlier today, practically ran up the stairs to Sam's room—barely giving me a quick hello."

"If you want I can call Anne and tell her to smack Puck upside the head for being rude."

"No, Dwight." Mary bit back a smile when she saw the smirk her husband directed her way. "That's not funny and the only time he behaves like that is when he's really worried. Can you believe he was talking about _Twilight_?"

"_Twilight_?" Dwight raised an eyebrow.

"And then they discussed taking off their shirts and parading bare-chested throughout the town."

"Bare-chested? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know…but I can tell you one thing, I will not have my son walking around town without a shirt!" Mary stomped her foot. "I don't want to have girls constantly ogling him and hear their whispers about him. Do you know how hard is it to not lecture them? At least it's not as bad as when I used to hear them whispering about you when I barely arrived," she frowned.

"Oh, so they whispered about me? What did they used to say?"

"I'm not telling you," Mary glared. "I'm not going to stroke your ego. It's already bad enough that I have to live with how big it is."

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No comment."

"…"

"But really, Dwight, what happened in the meeting yesterday? You didn't tell me and I asked Anna and Shelby, but they said you should be the one telling me." Mary took a seat beside him on the couch. "Did something bad happen?"

"You know how I told you about the vampires wanting to move in."

"I remember." She looked at him curiously. "How did the voting go?"

"It was no surprise that many had opposed the idea and tensions were already high." Dwight glanced at her. "Alistair, Anne, Shelby and I were outnumbered—so I overturned the vote."

Mary felt a shiver go down her spine. She never liked it when Dwight had to exert his power over all the families because it only made matters worse. Already some of the werewolf families—mainly the Fabray family—were questioning the Evans ruling. If things continued, Russel just might challenge Dwight and if he wins, then the Fabray family would take their place. From what she knew, there had never been an occasion in which one of the heads of families challenged the head of the Evans family, but there was always a first for everything. And if the Fabray family did take over, Mary didn't even want to think about what would happen to everyone that resided in Lantern Falls. "What happened afterward?"

"Russel and I almost got into a fight."

"Almost?" Mary looked at him skeptically. Werewolves never almost have fights; there was always an exchange of blows before they were pulled away from one another.

"Rachel," Dwight shook his head amused. "She used some kind of time spell to stop us. It was…amazing." He could remember practically feeling the power in the air before he felt it wrap around him stopping him in place. It was a strange sensation and one that had filled him with panic before he realized that it was Rachel who used the spell. It took him a while to calm down, but he was able to because he trusted her not to hurt him. And it was then through the eyes of the wolf he was able to see the determination and strength burning in her gaze. She would not back down unless her conditions were met.

His admiration for the girl grew. She was not only able to stop two prime wolves, but also exerted her own will over them, even at the risk of provoking their wrath. Instead of angering the wolf within him, it granted him an image of an older Rachel. She was the same but different. It was a strange sight; she looked far more elegant and breathtaking with slightly longer hair and her figure was no longer that of a young girl, but of a lady. Her eyes that echoed of innocence and strengthen were filled with knowledge and wisdom, but a hint of the very innocence swam within them. The aura around her demanded respect and loyalty, and the wolf within him recognized her as the future alpha's mate—right hand and queen as it bowed. _**"She is the future Queen. Protect her…never harm." **_In an instant, the wolf within him relaxed.

"I knew there was something special about her," Mary smiled. "I knew fate would not be unkind to our Sam. They gave him a strong partner."

"But it doesn't change the fact that she is a mortal."

"Even so, she can still hold her own ground. I believe that she can survive the turning, Dwight."

"How can you say that?"

"Because she is the future alpha's mate. Fate will not be unkind to Sam. He won't be cursed to rule without his queen."

"I hope your right," Dwight sighed, before hearing a door upstairs open, followed by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.

Mary stood up from her seat and turned to face their guest. "Are you leaving already?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans. Mom said I had to be home for dinner," Rachel said returning her smile with one of her own.

"Maybe next time you both could join us?"

"I'm sure Mom would like that, and I would love to," Rachel grinned. "I hope you have a goodnight."

"Take care, darling," Mary said affectionately as she walked toward Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "I know I wasn't able to say this earlier, but welcome back. I'm glad to have you here again." She kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans. I'm glad to be back." Rachel felt the air shift as she pulled back and glanced to her left to see Sam standing there. Any other girl would have jumped or completely freak out but after three years of witnessing his speed and strength, it became normal to her. She had to constantly remind herself that not all other boys were as strong or fast as Sam.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked her.

"Yep." She looked over Mary's shoulder to see Dwight looking at them curiously. "Goodbye, Mr. Evans."

"Goodbye, Rachel," Dwight smiled at her affectionately. "Send our greetings to Shelby."

"I will." Rachel waved at him before giving a quick kiss to Mary on the cheek as she walked toward the door.

"I won't be late for dinner," Sam said, before he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek. "I'm going to walk her home."

"Of course," Mary smiled at him as she followed him to the door. She watched silently as Sam and Rachel stepped out the house. They had barely walked five steps before Rachel reached for Sam's hand and he intertwined their fingers together. Mary couldn't help but to think they were adorable.

"Mary," Dwight called from the living room; knowing that if he didn't, Mary would keep spying on their son and his mate.

"I'm coming." Mary closed the door, grinning, before going back to the living room and taking a seat beside Dwight, and snuggling up to him. "They're going to be fine," she whispered to him.

* * *

><p>Rachel made sure to lock the door to her house before putting the keys in her backpack and swinging it over one shoulder. Her mother had already gone off to work an hour earlier and made sure to leave her breakfast. She looked toward Sam's window to see a figure moving back and forth. She bit back a chuckle, knowing that he woke up late and was rushing to get ready for school. She had half a mind to stop by his house and walk to school with him, but Mary would force him to eat his breakfast before he left and she didn't want to be late for school the first day in their junior year.<p>

On her way to school, she would greet familiar faces before a lone figure dressed in dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt walking a block ahead caught her attention. Rachel had no idea she began to pick up her pace until she reached the lone figure and looked at him curiously. A smile curved her lips when she saw the familiar face and he glanced at her, a hint of surprise in his gaze. "Finn."

Finn looked at her curiously. "Hi…"

"Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier to you." Rachel held out her hand to him as they continued to walk. "I'm Rachel."

"I know." He shook her hand. "Santana told me about you."

"She did?" Rachel looked at him, surprised. "I hope it was good things."

"For the most part," Finn grinned at her and chuckled when she blushed. "I'm joking, she didn't tell me much about you or the others, except…"

"Except what?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, looking over their shoulders to see no one.

"He's running late." A fond smile curved on her lips.

"Oh…" Finn glanced back at her to see the affection in her gaze and remembered what Santana told him about not getting in between Sam and her. It's not like he could even if he wanted to, especially with her having feelings for Sam. "…Are you two going out?"

Rachel took a moment to answer his question. She would have answered with a no since they never truly addressed the relationship they had until yesterday. Something changed and even though he may have not outright asked her she knew what he meant—what he wanted and she wanted the same thing. "We are now. He asked me out yesterday."

"Hmm…you could have fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you two act around each other. I thought you have been together for a while."

"Oh…"

"…"

"I'm surprised you're not with your brothers," Rachel said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, Jesse left first and Artie and Kurt went with Brittany. I took my time getting ready."

"Are you nervous?" Rachel glanced at him.

"No. I already know some people. If anything I'll hang out with Santana."

"If you can't find Santana, look for me," she smiled at him. "I'll help you find her."

Finn couldn't help but to return her smile. It seemed like she had forgotten that he wasn't a human and he could easily track Santana down, even if she tried to hide from him. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer."

"…"

"…"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rachel looked at him confused.

"For being kind to me." He glanced at her. "So I'll give you a piece of advice."

"…"

"Don't ever go by yourself with Jesse…anywhere."

"Jesse? Why not, he's your brother? Don't you trust him?"

"I only trust what I can kill…" Finn whispered, making sure that she didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I trust him, but not when it comes to mortals…he tends to forget how delicate they are."

"It's against the rules to hurt harm a mortal."

"He knows that, but like I said…he tends to forget…"

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you would show up."<p>

Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the sound of his voice. She stopped putting her things inside her locker as she looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Jesse. "Why is that?" she asked, turning back to her locker.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, stepping closer to her until he leaned on the locker next to hers. "Get to know you better."

"Why is that I feel like that this isn't your only intention?" Quinn barely spared him a glance.

"I have no idea," he smirked.

She felt the darkness within him growing and the wolf within her stirred, not knowing if it was a threat. "What do you want?"

"I want many things, Quinn," Jesse whispered, leaning into her personal space. Feeling the power within him, the curse, the dark hunger stir as he breathed in her vanilla scent. His mouth watered for a taste of her. He could practically feel the wolf within her waking and a part of him wanted to crush her body against his, stroke her—tame her. "You feel it, too, don't you? The urge to touch but knowing it's forbidden?"

"_**Be careful." **_Her instinct warned. Quinn gritted her teeth, trying to fight against what he was saying.

"The darkness within you is deeply rooted inside you more than the other wolves." Jesse met her gaze. "As if you were born with it. Why fight it? Why not embrace it?"

"Because I want no part of it," Quinn hissed, bothered by what he was telling her. "I will not be the one to succumb to it."

"It will be you." Jesse gave her a once over. "Or your father."

"He won't either…he's better than that."

"That's what you think," Jesse chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and his lips curved into a mischievous smirk. "Let's continue this conversation another time without a crowd." He pressed his lips against her cheek, amusement dancing in his gaze when he pulled back and walked away from her without another word.

Quinn watched him go, confused, but felt her stomach drop when she saw whom Jesse was walking toward. She noticed the way Noah Puckerman stood still with his fists clenched at his side, his eyes promised retribution as they locked onto Jesse who walked passed him with no care in the world. A part of her feared that Puck would reach for Jesse and tear him apart, but instead he looked at her and the anger in his gaze burned her with a hint of betrayal filled her with guilt. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't what he thought but her voice refused to cooperate and instead she stood frozen.

* * *

><p>It took everything Puck had within not to march over there and deck Jesse across the face for invading Quinn's personal space. The wolf within him stirred. <em><strong>"Mine!"<strong>_ Then when he leaned in to kiss her cheek, Puck could feel his self-control slowly snap as the wolf growled threateningly. _**"He has a death wish."**_

The prick even had the decency to smile at him as he walked passed him. _**"Grab him and rip his throat open. Lay his dead body before her feet as an offering for his insolence." **_Puck clenched his hands into fists; his nails bit into the skin and let the pain dull his anger slightly. _"Breathe." _He couldn't go against the rules yet, not until that leech crossed the line first. He looked at Quinn, hoping that the sight of her would calm him, but instead he only felt anger and betrayal. Why had she not pushed him away? Why did she let him get so close to her? Why did she look at him with guilty eyes? Did she enjoy his lips pressed against her cheek? Did she enjoy another guy's touch? _**"No! She's mine!"**_

Without a second thought, Puck marched over to her—ignoring the looks directed their way. He didn't stop until his height towered over her; she was trapped between him and the lockers. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

"Puck, you need to calm down," Quinn said, trying to sound calm.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he hissed. "How the hell can I? I just saw my mate flirting with a fucking vampire."

"I wasn't flirting with him," Quinn glared, feeling her anger rise at the false accusation.

"I sure as hell didn't see you push him away or step away from him."

"He caught me by surprise! I-I couldn't…" Her voice faltered when she saw the anger in his gaze slowly bleed away, only to see the hurt within them. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered to him. "You have to believe me." She pleaded with him willing for him to see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Okay." Puck knew he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him like that. Quinn was never one to lie to him; if anything, she was always brutally honest with him. It was one of those traits that he liked about her even if most of the time it brought insults upon him. "Just don't…" _"Hurt me."_ "Be careful with him. I don't trust him."

"I will be," Quinn promised, cupping his cheek without thinking. It seemed like second nature to her to comfort him when he was hurt—be it physically or mentally and instead of him pulling away, he'd lean into her touch. "Don't let this get to you…" she whispered to him as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You're supposed to be my only one."

"I know," Puck whispered. "But he irks me. We don't know of their rules or anything about them and I don't trust them, especially when he keeps looking at you."

"Don't be getting all jealous now."

"…I wouldn't be if you weren't so damn stubborn when it comes to us."

"Puck." Quinn met his gaze as saw everything he was and will be to her. He was her mate, the love of her life, her best friend but she would never admit it vocally. He was going to be her husband and the father of her children when the time came. There was no escaping it and she didn't mind, but she couldn't be with him at the moment. Not when she didn't know what the future may hold for her outside her relationship with Puck. If what Jesse said was true; then she'd have to choose sides and if he was with her then there may be a chance he will turn against his own family and friends to be by her side. She couldn't do that to him because that would be a betrayal like no other. She had to think first. "I love you, don't forget that," she told him, catching him off guard. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his—wanting him to know that no matter what happened in the future she would love him.

In that one moment, for the first time, many witnessed Noah Puckerman melting in the hands of a girl and not just any girl, but the ice princess Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Sam was already having a bad day with waking up late; his mother lecturing him during breakfast about not taking off his shirt under any circumstances, dropping off Stevie and Stacy, and now as he walked up the stairs that led to the school building the hairs on the back of his neck stood as if he were being watched. His eyes snapped forward to meet sapphire eyes. He stopped walking as Jesse stepped out the building and stopped in front of him. Sam felt the wolf within him growl. Not one to be easily threatened nor did he like it when anyone invaded his personal space, Sam took a step forward until they stood on the same step.<p>

"Hmmm…I don't know what to make of you," Jesse said to him.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked, his gaze narrowing on him. From all the vampires, Jesse rivaled his dislike for Finn.

"I guess not at the moment," Jesse smirked. "…But soon…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam growled, not liking the foreboding feeling that came with his words.

Instead of answering him, Jesse looked toward the parking lot. His smirk widened. "Well, it seems like Finn has made a friend."

Sam followed his gaze to see a chuckling Rachel walking beside Finn who was smiling. He clenched his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth. Sam despised the fire that coursed through his veins and added fuel to the anger that burned within him. _**"Take her from him!" **_He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"They look adorable together, don't they?" Jesse glanced at him before making his way toward them.

Sam remained frozen; fighting the urge to slam Jesse's face on the concrete floor, punch Finn across the face, or simply grab Rachel and take her far from them.

Rachel noticed the smile fall from Finn's lips and glare at someone ahead. She followed his gaze to see none other than Jesse approaching them and a shiver went down her spine—remembering Finn's warning. She wanted to get far from away him as she gazed at him warily. "I think I should go now. Don't forget to come find me if you need help."

"I won't." Finn gave her a forced smile the closer Jesse got.

"I'll see you later." She waved at him and walked past Jesse but not before meeting his gaze and glared. Her power began to sizzle to life when her arm brushed against his and intentionally released some causing, Jesse to pause in his step.

Jesse felt a miniature shock travel through his body, causing him to freeze for a moment as he breathed through the slight pain. He glanced over his shoulder at Rachel to see her walking further from them as if nothing happened. A small smile graced his lips. Things just got interesting.

Rachel catching sight of Sam and ran up the stairs until she stood in front of him. "Good morning," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Sam was caught by surprise from the affectionate greeting. He was never one for PDA and she knew that, but then she tended to forget when she got excited or was hurt—be it physically or mentally. His anger had dissipated when her arms wrapped around him. A feeling of calm replaced it and soothed the wolf within him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he looked over at Finn and Jesse to see them watching. He glared at them and growled low in his throat, making sure the warning that Rachel was off limits clear. Finn looked away, giving them their privacy and Jesse simply gave him a thumbs up—grinning. Sam was tempted to rip his throat open right then and there, but the slight squeezing around his waist brought him back from his dark musings.

"So, I take it that you missed me?" Rachel grinned up at him.

"More like making sure no one tries to take you from me."

"I should be offended by what you are saying." Rachel pulled away from his embrace and began to walk past him. "You act like I would even let them touch me," she said over her shoulder, meeting Sam's gaze as she entered the building.

A small smile curved his lips. He knew Rachel wasn't one to go down without a fight, but who could blame him for being overprotective when it came to her. Sam caught up to her; this time when they were walking side-by-side, Sam reached for her hand and Rachel twined their fingers together.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope you liked this chapter and so the plot thickens. As for what the future holds for everyone well let's just say it won't be pretty. ;) The part of a quote I used in the beginning is from One Tree Hill. Once the whole quote is revealed I will put it together, so you can all see what it is. I just couldn't resist I thought it fit this fic. =) Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: Lao Tse, Amelia (I understand perfectly. Tarafina writes amazing EvanBerry fics. & no I'm not doing any movie adaptations at the moment although the ones I'm planning for are Inception, Flipped & I'm still debating The Illusionist, but I probably won't get started on these for a very long time. As for HP movie adaptation I can't do that sadly I'm not that skilled =) ), GleeRachelberry, The Wonderful Mistique, missberryfan, Keating's Disciple, magda (There will be plenty of protective Sam to come ;) ), Caroline (lol I'm glad you are enjoy this fic! =D), Paulina, Pam, Sophie, Astrid, Lily, Ana, Lisa, Kara, Barbara, Lola, Mia, Amanda, and Viviana for all the wonderful reviews. I can definitely feel the love. =) You guys are amazing and turn my worst day upside down when I see your reviews.

AN 4: Don't forget to vote in my profile for which EvanBerry fic you want me to finish first! =D The last day is Jan 31st.

AN 5: I have a C2 community called *EvanBerry* I was wondering if any of you would like to join me in expanding it. =)


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I swear you guys have me on cloud nine with all the reviews you have been giving me! *hug* I really needed them especially after a tiring day at work and having to end up leaving later the usual. You guys are the best! =D

"_**Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?"**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

It took a while for everyone to adjust to vampires residing in Lantern Falls. With Mary paying visits to many of the residents to calm their fears or worries, but once they did, everything went back to normal…as normal as a town filled with supernatural and human beings coexisting could be. Finn ended up joining the football team and it wasn't long before most of the wolf population began to accept him into their team. Puck and Mike were the first to form a liking toward him; Sam's respect for his skill of actually being able to put up with their strength had him caving in and accepting Finn as one of his best players—next to Puck and Mike—even though he still didn't like the vampire's friendship with his girlfriend. After that, almost all the other wolves that had been suspicious of him welcomed him. If their future alpha accepted him, they saw no point in going against his judgment—they all trusted Sam. As for the females, Finn became a sensational heartthrob, which had Puck telling Sam, "I told you so." But the girls knew he was the personification of the forbidden fruit; they could only look but not touch. The only one who willingly took the risk was Santana, but that came as no surprise—she always did enjoy a challenge.

Artie and Brittany instantly clicked. They were always together, which had Santana hanging out more with Finn. No one really knew if Brittany and Artie were going out, for no one had yet to see them kiss or hold hands, but their presence together spoke volumes and practically told everyone to back off. Kurt had formed an instant connection with Brittany, Rachel and Blaine. From all the vampire brothers, Kurt was the easiest to get along with next to Artie. Many girls came to him for advice concerning fashion and relationships since they found him easy to open up to and would lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on. He became someone dear to a lot of people and so they became very protective of him, especially Blaine. The day both Kurt and Blaine walked into school holding hands, many girls had gotten their hearts broken and Puck found himself making a lot of money from a bet he had with the other guys concerning Blaine's sexuality. Of course, he ended up splitting the profit with Sam and Mike who had went along with his bet and even went as far as to give both Blaine and Kurt a five dollar bill. Telling Blaine to invite Kurt for an ice cream after school.

Jesse, from all the vampire brothers, was the hardest to get along with; to some and others, he was wonderful with his charisma. Many females, both mortal and immortal, gravitated to him. Rachel, Santana, and Tina disliked him, while Brittany was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Amongst other things, it seemed like Jesse built an unhealthy connection with Quinn that appeared to be very one-sided. He would approach her only for Quinn to brush him off and he would whisper something to her that had left her quaking in something akin to fear. No one was certain because in a blink of an eye the ice queen façade was back up—as if it never left. Rachel and the others only heard of these exchanges and never actually witnessed them. It was as if Jesse purposely went to Quinn when he knew no one stood in the way. When they questioned Quinn about it, she would simply brush them off saying it was nothing.

Rachel tried to pay attention to what their history teacher was talking about, but her gaze kept wondering to Quinn as she sat beside her with a guarded look. There were only a few times when Quinn took the time to actually show a sign in which she didn't want to be disturbed, but the way her hands curled into fists had Rachel worried. Her knuckles were turning bone-white and Rachel could only guess what was going on in the blonde's head.

Little did Rachel now that even if she tried to speak to the blonde, it would have fallen on deaf ears. Quinn's body may have been sitting in the chair, but her mind was nowhere near there. Instead, she was remembering what happened the night before. Why she could no longer turn a blind eye to what was to come.

"_I can't stand him!"_

"_Russel, you must calm yourself down!"_

_Quinn sat on the top of the staircase, taking shallow breaths, trying not to alert her parents of her presence. One small-miscalculated move could give her position away._

"_I'm tired of him, Judy. He thinks he can walk all over us. I won't stand for it any longer. Everything is moving into position. It won't be long until they arrive."_

"_Russel, I beg of you." Judy said, trying to get him to hear her out. "Please, stop this while you still have a chance. So many will…please think this through again."_

"_I have!" Russel snapped, glaring at his mate. "Multiple times, but it leads to the same conclusion. In order for me to rule over Lantern Falls, Dwight must be out of the picture—along with the rest of his family. That way, no one will try to take my position."_

"_Do you truly believe none of the other families will try to overthrow you after what you'll do?"_

"_I don't plan for them to live after it," Russel chuckled. "I will have new allies."_

"_I don't trust them."_

"_But you trust those vampires residing here now?"_

"_They don't reek of evil like those others do."_

"_It does not matter."_

"_What about our daughter? Will you let Quinn watch her friends die? Do you think she will idly stand by?"_

"_If she knows what is good for her, then she will. I can always lock her away."_

"_You will not lay a hand on her," Judy growled viscously. "If you do, I will end you personally."_

"_That's a huge threat coming from someone weak like you." Russel glanced at her, amused. "The very fabric of our lives is connected; if I die, you die. You would leave our daughter parentless. Would you want her to suffer that heartache at such a young age?"_

"_If I had known then what I did now, I would have never bonded with you!" Judy spat, blinking back tears. "I hate you so much…" she whispered._

"_The way you're speaking, I would suspect you're having second thoughts." Russel pierced her with a look. "You speak of this to anyone and I will make sure that you will regret ever being immortal."_

"…"

"_Are we clear?"_

"…"

"_Judy?" Russel warned._

"_Yes, we are."_

"_Good. Go kiss our daughter goodnight. I'll be up to meet you in our bedroom in a while."_

_Quinn heard her mother's footsteps approaching, but remained frozen. She met her mother's hazel brown eyes. Judy motioned for her daughter to stand as she began to climb up the stairs, her footsteps muffling Quinn's movement. It wasn't until they entered her room did Quinn let the ice façade she put up melt away, leaving behind a very frightened girl. "I'm scared," she whispered to her mother._

_Without warning, Judy pulled her daughter into her arms. "Don't be, I won't let him hurt you," she promised._

"_Wouldn't it be easier if I just dropped dead?" Quinn whispered into her mother's shoulder as she held onto her like her life depended on it. "That way, you wouldn't hesitate to kill Dad and in doing so save countless lives."_

"_Don't say that," Judy growled, holding her daughter tighter. "Don't even think about it."_

"_I don't know what to do. I don't know which side to choose."_

"_Follow your heart."_

"_You know where my heart leads to…I can't leave you behind."_

"_He will protect you better than I could ever when the time comes."_

"_Or he will die trying, Mom. I don't know what I will do if he does."_

"_From the way things are going, Quinn, he just might end up dying either way. The question is whether you will die fighting by his side or go on living burdening yourself with his death."_

"_If I have to die, I wish to die by his side."_

"_And if they don't kill you? If they touch you?"_

"_I will do it myself."_

"_That's my girl." Judy kissed her forehead. "Make sure they never touch you nor take your blood and above all else do not drink theirs."_

"_I won't let them, Mom," Quinn promised._

"Quinn?"

The authority behind that voice summoned Quinn back into reality. She blinked a couple of times, trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings again before her gaze landed on Sam. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as concern echoed in his voice as he stood in front of her desk.

"Of course I am," Quinn answered, seeing that the class had been dismissed and the only ones left were her, Rachel and Sam.

"Are you sure?" He pierced with a look that told her he didn't believe her. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" He noticed the way Quinn went rigid; for a moment he thought he saw panic in her eyes and knew it wasn't his imagination because she did hear her heart pound rapidly before calming in an instant.

"No." Quinn got up from her seat as she shoved her materials into her backpack.

"Quinn…" Sam let out a low growl from deep inside his chest as he stood his ground.

"Just stop," Quinn hissed when she felt the power of his command willing her to tell him what she was hiding. "I can't! Will you just leave me alone?" She swung her backpack over one shoulder as her eyes stung with tears. She never wanted to hurt him, Rachel, Puck or the others.

"Quinn, I'm—"

"Don't say it!" Quinn tried to summon the ice queen back, but she refused to rise up again. "I know you don't mean to hurt me; you never mean to hurt anyone, but I…" She took a step back as Sam made a move to go to her. "Stay where you are…don't come near me."

"Quinn?" Rachel said, nervously standing up from her seat, walking toward her with her hands raised in surrender to show she meant no harm.

"Don't, Rachel." Quinn remained frozen as Rachel walked closer to her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us." She took another step closer. "We just want you near us so we can protect you or help you with anything that is troubling you. We're family, remember?" Quinn nodded mutely as Rachel now stood before them. "You don't have to tell us anything, you can tell us when you want to. Just let us be close to you," she whispered to Quinn; carefully reaching out and gently wrapped her arms around her friend.

All the fear and tension in her body left the moment she felt Rachel's arms around her. A wave of warmth surrounded her and calmed her instantly, soothing her fears like her mother's embrace had. It came to her as no surprise that Rachel wielded such power over her. Rachel is the future alpha's mate and her role is to pacify any who have doubts or fears concerning her mate's decision. If there was any tension within the families, it was her job—along with her mate's—to calm everything down. "Thank you," she whispered to her. "I really needed this."

Feeling someone watching them, Sam glanced over his shoulder to see a concerned Puck standing by the doorway, not knowing whether to enter or not. He nodded at him and Puck took that as his cue to enter. Just as Quinn pulled away from Rachel her eyes caught Puck's. Rachel moved away to give them their space and went to stand beside Sam as they both watched their friends walked toward one another like magnets. There were no words exchanged as Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist pulling her near. She didn't wrap her arms around him, but pressed her forehead against his shoulder. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity to them. Ever since the kiss, nothing changed between them as they went back to acting the same way around each other, yet standing close and taking comfort from each other's presence showed how much things had changed between them.

"_He can protect you better than I could ever when the time comes." _Her mother's words echoed in her mind. Maybe she did have a chance with Puck, even if it was short lived. Determination burned through her veins, she will find a way to end it without Puck or the others dying even if it cost her her life. Her father wanted to bring war upon them then she will deal with it. Her father, her problem.

"_**Make her feel better." **_The wolf nuzzled when he felt Quinn's hands curl on the back of his letterman jacket.

Rachel tugged at her boyfriend's hand, causing Sam to look away from Quinn and Puck. "Let's go." She mouthed to him as she pulled him toward the door and out the room, but not before they heard Puck singing softly to Quinn.

_**I don't like you, but I love you**_

_**Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you**_

_**You treat me badly, I love you madly**_

_**You've really got a hold on me**_

"I can't believe you're singing to me again after all these years," Quinn whispered to him affectionately, she could feel his lips curve into a smile as he brushed them against her temple. He was swaying with her in his arms to the imaginary beat of the song in the silence of the room. "I thought it would make you feel better," he whispered back to her.

* * *

><p>"You know that I know that I shouldn't be surprised to see them hugging like that," Sam said while holding hands with Rachel as they walked down the hall. "But after years of seeing them go at each other's throats and then when they found out they were mated to each other, they stopped arguing. Instead, she gave him the cold shoulder and he would take it out on any guy that tried to approach her with any intent other than friendship."<p>

Rachel remained silent as she glanced at her boyfriend, amused to see the look of amazement in his eyes.

"I knew they were going to hook up sooner or later, but seeing it happen now, that's something else."

"At least be happy that you didn't walk in on them having sex."

"Did you really have to say that?" Sam visibly shuddered. "I just had a mental image."

"That's not my fault." Rachel bit back a smile when she felt his glare.

"I don't know which would be worse waking in on: Puck and Quinn or Blaine and Kurt having sex?"

Rachel stopped walking as tried to not think about what Sam just said. "I can't believe you just said that." She looked at him in horror.

"Now you know how I felt." He gave her a devilish smile.

"That's not funny," Rachel glared. "I wouldn't be able to look at them the same way now."

"Look at who the same way?"

Rachel squeaked when she heard Blaine's voice behind her and turned around frantically to see Blaine looking at her confused, while Kurt was giving both Sam and her a knowing look. He had heard exactly what they were talking about, while Blaine didn't since he was a mortal. "No one," she said, quickly trying to fight back a blush and took a step behind Sam placing him between them—embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked confused, not knowing why Rachel was hiding behind Sam or while Sam seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"I hope you know I blame you for this." Kurt gave Sam a look. "You're ruining her innocence."

"Ruining her innocence?" Blaine whispered confused, before it dawned on him what it could mean. "Rachel, does Shelby know that Sam and you are sexually active?" he asked out loud in his shock, causing everyone in the hallway to stop what they were doing.

"Oh, dear Lord," Rachel whispered, feeling everyone's gaze on them and her face burn impossibly hotter.

Kurt gave Blain an 'are you crazy' look, while Sam went rigid feeling Rachel's discomfort. It took only one glare from him directed to the rest of the student body to make them look away, but he knew the damage was done. There was no way to stop the rumors as some pulled out their cell phones and began texting. He only hoped that somehow it didn't reach his parents or Shelby, but then he noticed that all the cell phones that had been out began to short circuit and smoke rose from them. Those who had their cell phones out looked at them in disbelief.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said sheepishly as he gave Rachel an apologetic smile.

"Did you do that?" Rachel asked, curiously looking at the broken cell phones.

"It was the least I could do, a small bolt spell."

"Thank you."

"I would have tried a small altering memory spell, but Dad hasn't taught me much about them and a part of me isn't willing to touch those spells yet until I have more control of them."

"I wonder if it's wrong for me to be turned on by that right now?" Kurt wondered out loud, causing Blaine to blush, and Sam and Rachel to look at him. "What?" he asked, until he glanced at Blaine and saw his blush. "Oh…I do apologize for you having to hear that, but I'm not apologizing for feeling this way."

Sam glanced at Rachel at a loss for words. He wasn't one to judge and Rachel was in the same boat as him, so they decided that staying silent was the best course of action.

"Blaine, can you take me to the library? There's a book I would like to check out." His lips curved into a very coy smile.

"Of course," Blaine said breathlessly as he felt his body begin stirring and his face heat up.

Rachel was about to ask him if he felt sick because of how red he was getting and worried that he might have a fever, but Sam spoke up first. "Don't let us keep you waiting. We'll see you at lunch," Sam said, smirking as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they began to walk away quickly.

"Isn't the library the other way?" Rachel asked, still worried. Maybe she should have asked Blaine he if was sick.

"They're probably going the long way."

"Why?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend, expecting him to answer her question.

"Because Kurt has an itch that only Blaine can scratch," Sam said, trying to keep it as clean as possible. He really blamed Shelby for not signing the Sex Ed sheet that had been sent home to the parents in order to let their children learn about sexual reproduction and everything else that came with discussing about sex. He was going to have a hard time trying to bed her now…maybe he could get Quinn or Santana to talk to her about it, if Shelby wasn't willing, he would even get his mom.

"How is that even possible?" Rachel titled her head and looked at him confused.

"One day, you will have an itch that only I can scratch."

"I highly doubt that," she snorted. "I can get Quinn, Santana or Puck to scratch it," she said not noticing the twitch in Sam's left eye whenever she mentioned one of her friends scratching the itch she couldn't reach. "There's also Blaine, Mike, Tina, Fin—"

"No, you will not!" Sam snapped. "Especially not him!"

"Okay…" Rachel looked at Sam, worried, not knowing what could have set him off. "Fine, if I have any itches that I can't scratch, I'll only let you scratch them."

"Much better," Sam muttered, feeling calmer knowing that he shouldn't have snapped considering she didn't know exactly what the itch he was talking about referred to. "If I have any itches I can't scratch, I'll only let you scratch them."

Rachel looked at him, amused, knowing that was the closest thing she would get to an apology from him. "Okay then," she said, feeling an itch forming on her mid back, but couldn't reach. She met Sam's curious gaze. "Since we are on that subject, can you scratch my back?"

Sam bit back a groan as she turned around and gave him her back. She was torturing him without knowing it. Without warning, he stuck his hand under her shirt ignoring the way Rachel gave a cry of surprise and ran his nails gently over the spot she had been trying to reach only to hear her purr his name. _"Don't think, don't think, don't think." _He kept repeating to himself as he continued to scratch Rachel's back and heard the soft noises she made. Once he was done, he let his thumb rub gently over her soft skin as if to ease the burn that his scratching may have left. "There?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, pleased, waiting for him to take his hand from under her shirt, but didn't. Instead she felt the warmth of his hand seep through her body as his thumb caressed her skin. If she didn't know any better, she thought she just might melt for him. "Sam," she whispered his name only to feel his hand slowly caress her back as he retracted it.

Not giving her a chance to move, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Rachel looked up at him. "Do you have an itch that only I can scratch?" she asked innocently.

"No," Sam said as his mind yelled yes. Even though he did, she wasn't ready for it and he didn't want to freak her out by placing her hand exactly where he wanted it. He still had about two years to get her used to anything relating to sex. He could make it work. _"Hopefully."_ He thought, seeing the innocence in her eyes. It was one of the traits he loved about her and didn't know if he wanted to tarnish that in any way. He wanted to protect it, protect her, but how could he when his own body, his being demanded her body—her touch—everything she had to offer him that was his by right the moment fate made her his mate. Instead of dwelling any more on the matter, Sam pressed a kiss against her neck and felt her go soft in his arms. He twined their fingers together and held her ignoring the multiple looks they were earning.

* * *

><p>"So was Blaine able to scratch the itch that only he can scratch?" Rachel asked Kurt innocently as they, Blaine, Sam, Finn, Santana and others walked back home after school.<p>

Brittany looked over her shoulder, confused, while Artie looked at Rachel in disbelief. Kurt was opening and closing his mouth when no words came; Blaine cleared his throat, trying to fight back a blush. Finn looked between Rachel and Kurt not knowing if he heard right; Santana was trying hard not laugh, Quinn bit back a smile as she patted Puck, who had choked on his apple juice, on the back. Mike shook his head, amused, Tina grinned, while Sam was looking at anywhere other than them because he knew that if he looked at them, they would know he was behind what she said.

"You can say that." Kurt looked away Rachel to see Sam trying hard not to grin and knew exactly who the culprit was.

"What do you know about itches that can only be scratched by a specific person?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sam told me about them," Rachel grinned. "He scratched one of mine today," she said, not noticing the dirty and disbelieving looks they were giving Sam as she looked at him affectionately. "It was very nice and sweet."

"Is that right?" Santana said, cracking her knuckles, while Finn looked between Sam and her not knowing if he should hold her back and face her wrath.

"It's not what you think," Sam said quickly, as he noticed the others closing in on him. "I swear."

"What are we thinking, Sam?" Brittany asked sincerely, since she was the only one who didn't get what was going on. She looked at Artie who shook his head, amused. "Don't worry about it," he told her, also not wanting to ruin her innocence in any form.

"That you like taking advantage of an innocent girl?" Puck said, walking toward him.

"Sam didn't take advantage of me." Rachel grabbed Sam's hand. "I let him."

"Shit is about to hit the fan," Mike whispered to Tina who nodded.

"Screw you guys it was only a scratch!" Sam said bravely, before pulling Rachel as he shoved passed them without warning. "Which I had every right to scratch, you rat bastards!" He yelled over his shoulder only to see them chasing him and Rachel. "Hop on my back."

"Are you crazy?" Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

"Just do it!"

Without another word, Rachel jumped on his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulder as her thighs latched onto his waist. He grabbed the bottom of her thighs. "Hold on tightly," Sam instructed as he hoisted her up and began to run like he had been born to not hold back, increasing the distance between them and their friends. He felt a smile curve his lips when he heard Rachel's laughter as her hair whipped around them creating a curtain of black. One day, he will be able to run like this with her in the night…and maybe one day after he went through his second transformation, and she survived the turning, then they would be able to run as wolves side by side with the stars shining above them with moon illuminating their path with its glow. _"One day." _He thought, determined, because there was no way in hell he would survive if she was not there with him by his side.

"That's not fair! I can't run that fast!"

"Get back here, you blond prick!"

"Give us back our Rachel or face the wrath!"

Finn walked calmly up to Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Artie. "So I take it you won't be joining them?"

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't resist putting the humor in it especially after the beginning and I simply had to poke a bit fun on the future alpha. He had it coming for not cooperating with me when it comes to telling Rachel how he feels and they need to have their moments of laughter before things take a turn for the worse. The song Puck was singing to Quinn is called You Really Got a Hold on Me by Smokey Robison and The Miracles. I really love this song, it's really cute and I felt it fit their relationship in this fic. If you haven't heard it you should it's a nice song. =)

AN 3: I would like to thank: GleeRachelberry (I hope you liked this chap even though Jesse wasn't in it & don't worry he will be coming back ;) ), magda (lol I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap & yes Dwight was. Jesse does need to, but too bad he just doesn't listen *sigh*), missberryfan (you can say that after all it seems Jesse is a lot more sensitive to his surroundings, emotion and sensing others powers since he likes to pull strings. But I can honestly say idk cus when I write Jesse he does & has his own thing going on. He's really tricky like that…that tricky bastard. lol ), NinjaGleek21 (I hope you liked this chap & he will, but I'm just not sure when since he likes to disappear and pop back when he wants to like in this chapter he refused to come out with exception of only being mentioned), LadyGigglesalot (I'm glad you're enjoy this! I have to say I love your name every time I read it I can't help smiling. =D ), The Wonderful Mistique (I hoped this revealed more of what's to come ;) ), NothernLights25 (I hope you liked this one.), Caroline (Don't worry I understand perfectly. I start college again this Monday, so it's going to be hard for me to write. I hope you liked this one! =) ), Viviana (You are too sweet!), Keating's Disciple (Someone who understands where I am coming from! *hug* lol I'm glad you thought so since I felt the quote represents how dark this fic will be. You have no idea what he has planned up his sleeves & just like I have telling everyone he is a sly bastard especially when it comes to writing him. I have not seen that film yet, but I put it on my Netflix queue. Hopefully I'll get it soon =) ), Amanda, Lola, Barbara, Kara, Mia, Ana, Lily, Lisa, Astrid, Sophie, Pam, Paulina, Tabata (I don't have a tumblr =( but I do have a twitter! =D The link is on my profile.), Lu, A (A C2 community is a community on his website dedicated to a fandom that you can add stories from other authors as well as your own connecting to what you wanted to be. My C2 community is dedicated for EvanBerry fics that have them as friends or a couple.), patrishis (My thoughts exactly ;) ), Vicky and Andrea for reviewing. I know I have said a multiple times before, but that still won't change the fact that I will say it again, You guys are freaking amazing! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and believe it or not, but you guys do help inspire me to continue writing and kick writer's block in the behind whenever I come across it. =D

AN 4: As you know the poll has been closed and the results have been viewed. The fic which got the most votes ended up being Lies, which surprised me greatly since What We Are had been beating it in the beginning, but in the end Lies ended up winning. =) So I'm sad to say that this will be the last update that I will have for this fic in a while until I finish Lies. My plan is to have Lies done by late March and come back to this fic, which won second place. Then I will go back to Once More and finish that baby off, but I might end up updating a chap for Once More because haven't updated it in a while and been concentrating more on Lies and What We Are. Another small part of me misses writing Alex and the rest of the basketball team not to mention MercedesxZack, SantanaxAlex, PuckxSarah and of course my EvanBerry reincarnation moments. I'm worked on a really nice one of them and have it done! If you're interested give me a heads up on your review and I will pm you the scene and you can tell me what you think about it. =D Anyway going back to the subject at hand if you haven't read Lies please join me on that one as well. I would love to hear from you guys and your thoughts on that fic. It would mean a lot to me. Until next time much love and hugs. Please take care of yourselves. *hug* (^_^)

AN 5: I have recently stumbled upon an amazing fic called Heroes by .Metaphors. It really is amazing, unique and I was hooked on the first chapter. You may be a bit confused in the beginning because it does have an air of mystery around it, but each chapter clues you in on what exactly happened and how it is affecting them. If you like supernatural with EvanBerry you should most definitely give it a chance, check it out and please be kind as you are to me and drop a review for her. =)

AN 6: I'm finally catching up with the Glee episodes and was able to watch Yes/No. The beginning was really cute especially with Sam and the guys (I couldn't stop laughing when I saw Puck kiss Sam's hand). Then there's Will and Emma and I was reminded again why I love them as a couple especially after watching the performance of We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (I swear I got all teary eyes when the song began to play. I couldn't believe they were using that song). They always have the most romantic scenes. OMG when they started signing Moves Like Jagger I was wishing that they had performed without their shirt like Adam Levine did in the music video *sigh* but still they were fine =D Then the girls when they performed it was beautiful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but while watching the episode I began remembering why I liked Finn in the beginning. Awww Becky I really had high hopes for her to be friends with Artie. I'm really starting to like the show again now if only they would put EvanBerry it would be perfect. ;) lol.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I suggest listening to Chopin's Nocturne in C Sharp minor when Quinn's scene comes on since that's the music piece I was hearing and envisioned being played during that scene. You might be familiar with it if you have seen The Pianist or just like listening to Chopin. =)

"_**What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war," **_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

"Dwight?"

Dwight stopped what he was doing to see Will standing by the doorway of his study. "Hello, Will. It's been a while." He motioned for him to sit on the seat across from his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Will took a seat. "There are a couple of things I'd wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?" he asked, watching the vampire shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"You remember the rogues?"

Dwight he felt dread gather in the pit of his stomach as Will's gaze darkened with concern.

* * *

><p>Rachel wiped the sweat from her forehead as she raised her fists again, trying to regain her breath and ignore the burning need to collapse on the floor.<p>

"Come at me with the intent to kill," Shelby instructed. Breathing steadily as she stared, motioning with her finger at her daughter to come.

Rachel ignored the protest her body gave as she lunged forward; her feet pounded against the grass, lessening the distance between her mother and herself. Shelby easily slapped Rachel's fist to the side and placed her hand on her chest. Rachel barely had a chance to conjure a small barrier as electricity coursed through her body and sent her sliding back a couple feet. She ground her feet on the dirt, willing her body not to cave under the strain. She barely glanced at her hand to see electricity course between her fingers and shook her hand to bring back feeling to it. _"Breathe." _Rachel closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure, but her body ached and it hurt to breathe. _"I need to…"_

"Don't tell me that's all you have, Rachel?" Shelby raised an eyebrow at her. "I have spent months training you. I know you're better than this."

"What if I'm not?" Rachel yelled back, furious. She was tired, not only physically but also mentally. They had been sparing for over two hours.

"Do I have to beat you within an inch of your life?" Shelby growled, flames licked at her hands.

For the first time, Rachel, since she had been training with her mother, she felt genuine fear. Her mother's eyes had gone emotionless. "Mom," she whispered, right before she forced her feet to move, barely dodging a fireball that would have seared her skin. "Mom!" Rachel yelled desperately, running on pure adrenaline as a fireball sailed passed her right arm, the heat of it burn her arm and she hissed. "Stop!" she yelled as her knees gave out from under her and raised her hand in a futile attempt to try stopping the fireball. She watched helplessly as it quickly ate the distance between them. Just a few inches from hitting her, it hit an invisible force. Power shimmered in the air around her.

Shelby couldn't mask the surprise in her gaze as she looked at her daughter. Without thinking, Rachel was able to conjure up a barrier. _**"Magic to her is as easy as breathing." **_Alistair's voice echoed in her mind.

It was then Rachel felt it burning through her—coursing through the adrenaline in her veins. The raw power—her power—and with invisible hands, she grasped at it desperately—seeking and needing its strength. With renewed fervor, Rachel got back up on her feet and raised her fists, ready to face her mother.

Shelby tried not to let the shock be visible. She knew precisely when Rachel tapped into her limitless reserved power; the air around them shifted and sizzled with raw power, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Shelby, without a doubt, knew that she had to be on her guard with her powers only consisted of offense and healing. She had no defensive spells and one elemental attack from Rachel, would be severely painful. Flames licked at Rachel's hands as she ran toward her. Shelby was easily able to dodge to the right, but was caught off guard when the flames instantly vanished as Rachel aimed another punch. Shelby sidestepped; however, not before a deadly sharp cutting wind blew past her cutting into her cheek. Right before her eyes, Rachel was manipulating elements without losing stride. It was something only an elder sorcerer and sorceress with countless years of using, and mastering magic was able to pull off effortlessly. But her daughter, of only sixteen, was doing it without batting an eye.

The ground under Shelby's feet shook, causing her to jump back as it cracked under—almost tripping her in the process. She was only able to catch her breath a moment before an icicle protruded from the ground and headed straight at her. Shelby used the icicle as leverage, jumping out of the way and tried to increase the distance between Rachel and her. But Rachel wouldn't have it, Shelby watched helpless as Rachel ran up the icicle, expanding under her feet, creating a bridge between the ground and air. Caught off guard, she wasn't able to cast a spell or try pushing Rachel away from her when her daughter placed a hand on her chest. She was able to see the electricity travel through Rachel's hand a second before it burned into her and sent her flying through the air.

Shelby's body remained stunned as the smell of burnt flesh filled her lungs. Pain exploded through her body, making it hard to move. "Mom!" Hearing her daughter's cry, she forced her hands to move and blinked back tears as she conjured up a healing spell to cure herself. It didn't take long for the pain to fade and she was able to breathe again. Shelby somersaulted in midair before landing in a crouched position.

"Mom!"

Shelby looked up to see the icicle crumble to the ground as Rachel jumped off and ran toward her like her life depended on it. Her heart pounded painfully when she saw the tears stream down her daughter's face, knowing she was the cause of her pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried, falling onto her knees before her mom and wrapping her arms around her. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Shelby said, rubbing circles on Rachel's back. "I know you didn't. I forced you to, sweetheart."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she pulled away, wiping her tears away and trying to fight off fatigue.

"Because I want you to be able to call upon your powers whenever you need them and not only when the situation seems too hopeless. By then, it might be too late."

"Mom, we live in Lantern Falls. I highly doubt we will need to ever use our powers so drastically."

"You never know." Shelby tried not to frown as she looked around them to see nothing amiss. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched and it was then she noticed a figure sitting on the branches of the trees. She couldn't make out his features from where she was and the leaves didn't help for obscuring him even more.

"I love you, Mom." Rachel was able to say a moment before her body shut down on her.

Shelby caught her daughter's collapsing body and quickly healed her, making sure she was no longer harmed.

"You know you shouldn't push her that hard."

Shelby looked over her shoulder to see Sam approaching them. "I'm surprised you didn't step in."

"I wanted to, especially when you threw that fireball at her," Sam glared at her. "But I learned my lesson the first time around after Mom gave me an earful about interfering with Rachel's training."

"It's good to know you'll be looking after her if anything horrible happens." Shelby smiled at him gratefully, as he gathered the sleeping Rachel into his arms.

"I'll always protect her," Sam said, like it was most natural thing. "She's mine to protect."

Shelby watched silently as his eyes softened when he looked at Rachel and held her securely in his arms. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam responded not taking his eyes off of Rachel.

"Did you feel anything strange?"

This caught his attention. "Strange?" He looked at her sharply.

"Like someone watching us?"

"I don't think so," Sam frowned, not liking this conversation. He hadn't been paying close attention to the surroundings around them; instead, he had been busy trying to fight back the instinct to jump in and protect Rachel. _**"Tread carefully." **_His instinct advised.

"If you didn't, then maybe I'm just seeing things." Shelby forced a smile, still not able to forget about the figure in the tree. The vibe she got from it disturbed her. It was unwelcome and lately she had been feeling like something was watching her—them—in shadows. Something that wasn't there before, that shouldn't be there, but had entered Lantern Falls.

"But my attention was compromised. Did you see or felt something amiss?" he asked worried.

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw a figure over there." Shelby looked toward the same tree to see no one there.

Sam followed her gaze and saw nothing wrong, but he knew it was rare for something to get under Shelby's skin for her to voice a discomfort or worry. He'll talk to his dad about it later.

"But, like I said, it's probably just me. I have been using too much of my powers today. I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"All right, then. I'll make sure to lock up for you when I leave."

"Thank you, Sam." Shelby pulled his head down and pressed a kiss against his temple affectionately. "I know you'll do a fine job looking after Rachel, but don't forget to look after yourself as well. She wouldn't be able to bear losing you."

* * *

><p>"So you think they're heading over here?" Dwight asked, carefully, trying to make sense of what Will had just told him.<p>

"My sources say they saw a huge group heading east toward this way."

"How long ago did you receive this message?" He stood up from his seat and began to pace.

"Barely last night, but it was written a week ago."

Dwight cursed.

"I hope you don't mind, I had Artie set up a security system around the town with Finn's help. He will be able to notify us when someone or something comes in and out."

"At least it's something," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he thought about how to handle this situation. He couldn't just evacuate everyone. Lantern Falls is their home and he didn't even know if the rogues were heading toward them, but Will seemed to believe so and Dwight trusts the vampire's judgment—considering he's dealt with rogues before. "What do we do?"

"Do you have an escape route other than the entrances of the town?"

"We have a couple, but they are secret," Dwight sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, frustrated. "Only the founding families know of them."

"Then I suggest you advice others outside the founding families of these escape routes in case all hell breaks loose."

"You don't think we can take them on?" he growled, glaring at him.

"I think you can, but not without casualties." Will met his gaze. "Trust me when I say this: many will die. Rogues do not respect the rules of war, they will slaughter the innocent without remorse."

"What if they come for sanctuary?"

"They don't," he shook his head. "They don't ask—they take. And I think they have their eyes set on Lantern Falls."

"I have to hold a meeting with the founding families to inform them."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked, noticing the faraway look in Finn's eyes.<p>

Hearing her voice grounded him back to the present. "It's nothing." He forced a smile.

"You suck at lying."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I know you're hiding something." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Spill."

Finn wanted to tell her but his father prohibited him and his siblings from speaking of the possible rogue attack. He should at least wait until they gathered more information surrounding the matter. "It's nothing."

"You know what, if you're going to be all secretive, I might as well leave," she growled before gulping down the rest of her soda and standing up.

He wanted her to stay a bit longer with him but it was getting dark soon and he needed her to be somewhere safe. "Okay." He watched silently as she opened her mouth to retort angrily at him but instead turned away and began to walk toward the exit of the café. "San," he called out to her as she reached the door. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Be careful."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Rachel?"

"I don't see why I should. She has the future alpha male looking after her."

"And here I thought I had you looking after my back."

Finn couldn't explain why his heart picked up pace or why he felt his face became considerably warm.

Santana shook her head in mock disappointment as she pushed open the door and walked out.

"I do," he whispered, long after she was gone.

* * *

><p>"What is it that you wanted to discuss that was so urgent?" Russel asked, sneering at Dwight from his seat.<p>

"I have recently received news that rogues might be coming to invade Lantern Falls." Dwight informed them calmly as he looked among them.

"Rogues?" Alistair asked curiously.

"They are the ones who drink blood from the veins and kill without remorse," Will answered his question. "With each kill, they become stronger and lose part of their sanity from the knowledge they gain."

"In other words." Russel glanced at him. "You originated from them."

"One of my ancestors did," Will answered without hesitation. "My grandfather and father—as well as I—are vampires. We don't kill in order to feed."

"But that doesn't stop you from craving it."

"What is your point?" Will met his gaze. "Even though I have the urge, there's a huge difference between wanting to and doing it."

"There's a thin line and at any moment you can cross it, and the same could apply to your wife and boys."

Will hissed as he bared his fangs at Russel threateningly. "My family does not drink from the vein, we have never and will never cross that line."

Russel simply remained quiet as he eased back into his chair. "If you say so."

"Will you stop?" Shelby glared at Russel. "We are not gathered here for you to start a vendetta against Will and his family." She took a deep breath before looking at Dwight. "Please continue with this meeting."

"Thank you, Shelby." He gave her a grateful smile. "We are gathered here because Will has received a letter notifying him that rogues are moving east toward our territory."

"Do you have proof that they are coming here directly?" Russel asked curiously. "Can it be that they want to simply pass through?"

"That may be an option, but I'm not sure," Dwight admitted. "Artie has already installed security cameras around the town, informing us if anything happens. I want each of you to be ready for a full town evacuation. Each of you is in charge of your own group of mortals."

"You want us to use the underground passageways that lead to the outside of Lantern Falls?" Mike Sr. spoke up surprised. They had kept maintenance on those tunnels but never had to use them before.

"Yes."

"So you're really worried about this?" Gabriel looked at Dwight concerned.

"Of course I am, especially when it threatens so many."

"You don't think we can take them on."

"That's not what I said," Dwight growled, glaring at Russel. "I don't want to risk the lives of so many when we can save them. If they attack, our top priority is to protect the mortals and lead them to safety before we go on the offense. I want to avoid as many casualties as possible."

"Dwight has a point," Anne spoke up. "Our children haven't reached their immortality yet, even though they are stronger physically and heal faster than mortal teenagers."

"Rachel and Blaine may be sorcerers, but they are still mortals." Alistair frowned as he placed his elbows on the table and twined his fingers together—leaning forward, contemplating. "I don't like the thought of them in danger."

"That's why I want to evacuate them out the town."

"Where are the underground passageways?" Shelby asked curiously, since this was the first time hearing of them.

"Each of the founding families has one but none of us, except for the family that has a passageway, knows exactly where it ends."

"So you're saying that you don't know where Gabriel's or Anne's passageways end, except that it's somewhere outside the town?"

"Precisely."

"Why?"

"In case there are traitors amongst us."

An uncomfortable silence hung over them. No one liked to be accused of such things, considering they had been a raised together and their families had known each other for countless of generations. Those underground passageways were a reminder that anything could happen and they must be prepared for the worst-case scenario.

"Shelby, since you are in my district, you and Rachel will go with my group," Dwight said, breaking the silence. "Alistair, you are in Russel's district, so I expect you to aid him in any way possible when the evacuation happens. Miguel, you're with Gabriel and Alec is with Mike Sr." He looked around to see each of them nervous. "The children and women are the first priority followed by the men. Once you succeed in evacuating, return to Lantern Falls where we will regroup and fight them off. I can understand if some of you won't join us, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm in." Alistair met Dwight's gaze. "I'm going to die sooner or later. I might as well go down fighting for my home."

"I'm with Alistair." Shelby spoke in a heartbeat. "I'm not going to let this town be burned to the ground or get overrun by bloodsucking bastards." She glanced at Will. "No offense."

"None taken," he smirked. "My family and I have already agreed to aid you in case this battle does happen."

"Do you even have to ask?" Anne sighed, smiling at Dwight. "I follow Alpha's rules and no other."

"Hey, Alec," Miguel called out to his friend. "What do you say if we meet with Lucifer sooner than later?"

Alec smirked. "What's the difference, we're going to get our asses handed to us one way or another."

Without uttering a word, Dwight knew that Mike Sr. and Gabriel agreed to join him when they nodded at him. He looked at the last member to respond.

"I don't know about all you, but I want my wife, daughter and I to survive," Russel said, looking at them. "I'm stepping down. I will help you in evacuating the mortals but I won't join you in the battle."

A second later, Mike Sr. and Gabriel growled their disapproval at him; Anne looked at him with barely disguisable disgust, Alistair remained—silent not bothering to even glance at him. Shelby looked amongst the wolves nervously, not knowing if at any moment they would snap, while Will looked on quietly and Dwight looked at him calmly. "Like I said before, I understand why you want to step down and I will respect your wishes. This will not be held against you."

"Thank you." Russel stood up from his seat. "If we are done, I would like to take my leave."

"Of course, but I have one more thing to say." Dwight looked at each of them. "You are not to speak to the younger ones of this—if it can be avoided. You may inform the adults that there might an evacuation in the future and to be prepared for it. That's all, this meeting is over." He stood from his chair. "I bid each of you a good day." He walked passed Russel and was the first to leave followed by the rest.

* * *

><p>"Dwight?"<p>

Dwight looked over his shoulder to see Shelby running to catch up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned when the woman stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

"There's something I wanted to discuss with you, but I didn't know whether to mention it in the meeting," Shelby said, not meeting his gaze.

"What it is?"

"Lately, I've been feeling like someone or something has been lurking in the shadows watching us but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure myself. It's a strange feeling—it doesn't belong here. I feel like it has barely entered Lantern Falls."

Dwight clenched his hands. "Have you told anyone else of this?"

"No one, except that I told Sam that I thought I saw someone watching Rachel and I as we sparred earlier today." Shelby met his gaze. "But he said he didn't feel anyone; he couldn't be so sure because he was concentrating on Rachel instead of our surroundings."

"Do you think they have already arrived?" Dwight asked, lowering his voice as he looked around them to see nothing amiss.

"I'm not sure. I have to discuss this with Alistair. We can try doing our own investigation."

"I'd rather you don't. I don't want anything happening to the both of you."

"But—"

"No buts, Shelby, and that's an order."

"Fine."

"Just look after yourself," Dwight sighed at a loss of what to do. He didn't want the people to panic if they didn't know for sure that they will be under attack. "I need to discuss this with Mary."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you can tell me why our eldest son seems to be on the edge and pacing his room as we speak?" Mary said, greeting before kissing Dwight's cheek as he entered their home.<p>

"Where are the kids?" Dwight asked as he walked through the first floor, making sure nothing was lurking in their home. But if something were, he would have sensed it before entering his home. He was only checking to make sure and put himself more at ease, but it wasn't working as he moved around the house—quickly checking each room.

"Stacy and Stevie are working on their homework upstairs and Sam's in his room." Mary followed him, worried. "Dwight, what's wrong?"

"Remember the rogues that I told you about?"

"Yes." Mary stopped walking and stood frozen as dread filled her. "Don't tell me…"

"Will has reason to believe they are heading over here."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure myself, not even Will knows, but he's worried about this."

"And so are you."

"Of course I am. How can I not be when many lives are at stake if they attack?"

Mary closed the distance between her and her husband. "It's going to be all right." She wrapped her arms around him.

"How can you say that?" Dwight asked as he relaxed in her embrace.

"Because you are on top of this. Even if they attack, we'll be ready for them."

"I'll be ready for them," Dwight corrected. "You will be in charge of leading the mortals to safety."

"No, I'm going to fight beside you. Shelby can lead the others to safety."

"No, I need you to be with her. If I am to fight, I can't be worried about you. I need to know you will be safe."

"Dwight."

"Please?" He pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't argue with me about this. They are cold-blooded killers. The thought of them getting their hands on you…I can't."

"Fine," Mary sighed, holding onto him tighter. "You'd better come back to me."

"I plan to." He pressed a kiss against her temple. "It's time I have a talk with Sam."

"Are you going to tell him about the rogues?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam stopped pacing when he heard his father's footsteps approach his room and yanked the door open to see him looking worried. "Dad?"<p>

"Sam." Dwight walked into the room when he stepped aside to let him in. "You're mom said you were pacing your room."

"Yeah, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Does it have something to do with what Shelby might have seen?"

"She told you?" Sam asked as he sat on his bed and watched his father carefully.

"Yes."

"Is it something we should worry about?"

Dwight remained silent for a moment, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Dad?" Sam said, cutting through the silence.

"It might be, Sam," he sighed, feeling tired. "You must be on your guard. For the few following days, we are going to enforce a couple of rules. I want you to make sure those of your age group follow them—no questions asked."

"What's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

"We're going to prepare for a whole town evacuation."

"Why?" Sam stood up, alarmed. "We've never had to leave Lantern Falls, there's never been a reason. Why now?"

"There's something that might be headed our way. I just want all of you to be safe in case something does happen."

"In other words: you're planning to sacrifice yourself."

"If that's what it takes to make sure all of you are safe, then yes."

"Dad, what's coming?" Sam gulped, feeling nervous. This was the first time he ever heard his father speak in such a way.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be involved."

"The hell I will!" Sam snapped. "I'm the future alpha! How will I be able to lead if they think of me as a coward?"

"It's because you are the future alpha that you must live!" Dwight growled, glaring at his son. "If all else fails, they have you to follow, to show them to safety, to protect them. As long as you live, there is hope, with you gone—they will be lost."

"You expect me to just sit back and let you go off by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself."

"Has Mom agreed to this?"

"Yes, she has no other choice. It's not up for negotiation."

"How can you—"

"Sam, they are vampires or what they used to be originally."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires used to drink from the vein and kill their victim. By drinking and killing them, they were able to become stronger and gain the knowledge their ancestors craved. In exchange with each kill, they lose part of their sanity. So the strongest vampires are insane. They care for nothing and crave only power. But over the years, they began to break the chain and the number of vampires that stopped drinking from the veins and found a different alternative began to grow. The ones that didn't began to become known as the rogues. Those are the ones to be feared, Sam."

"You don't think we can take them on?"

"I don't know, Sam. We have never gone against them but from what Will has told me, they are an opponent to not be underestimated in any way." Dwight met his son's gaze. "In other words: be prepared for the worst-case scenario, Sam, because I have no idea how this will end."

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes snapped open when she heard the piano being played. It had been years since she heard her father play and hearing it soothed her, as well as filled her with sorrow when she remembered simpler times. She opened the door to her room as quietly as possible, making her way out her room and followed the music to the parlor only to stop dead in her tracks. Playing the piano was not her father, but a stranger. He had blond hair and a pale complexion. His eyes closed, head craned to the side as if in a trance as his hands moved over the keys flawlessly filling the air with Chopin.<p>

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. _**"Run!" **_Her inner wolf growled, but her body would not cooperate. Her heart pounded rapidly and her palms filled with sweat when his eyes snapped open—showing blood red. It wasn't until he slowly began to stand, his gaze unwavering, that she realized the music had stopped.

"You must be Russel's daughter." His voice, smooth like silk, and dressed in black slacks and a dark red buttoned down long sleeve shirt—he was the embodiment of seductive.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as the wolf in her growled restlessly. The darkness, in the being, stood a few feet in front of her, was far worse than what she encountered in Jesse. Her wolf wasn't confused; it branded him as an enemy. She had no doubt that that voice and good looks lured countless of girls to their deaths. "Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, amused, grinning boldly, showing his fangs. "Maybe we can get acquainted in a personal level."

With each step he took toward her, she took one back until her back hit the wall. "Stay away."

"I never tasted a wolf," he whispered, standing a few inches from her as his gaze latched onto her neck. "Would you taste better than a human?" His hand reached out to her. "What secrets will I find?"

"Don't touch me," Quinn growled, gathering her courage and smacking his hand aside. "I will rip you to pieces."

"Feisty, aren't you?" he chuckled. "All right, then, princess, I'll let you go for tonight. Next time I see you around by yourself, I won't be holding back." He leaned in closer until he was whispering. "I will have my fill and then more."

"You disgusting pig!" Quinn shoved him, barely causing him to move back two steps. "You try anything and I will personally castrate you, and pull out those fangs." She moved passed him, not sparing him a glance. "And my name is not princess."

The rogue's rich blood eyes greedily watched her retreating form as a slow smirk began forming on his lips. It seemed that tonight he will have to get his fill from somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes snapped open the moment he heard something small hit his window. He sat up the second time he heard the same small object hit his window again and reached for his cell phone to see it was one in the morning. The third time he heard it, he pushed his covers aside and hopped off his bed quickly. He opened the window only to have a pebble hit on the face. "What the hell?" he hissed at his assailant.<p>

"Sorry, Sam." A soft voice whispered to him.

"Rachel?" Sam's eyesight quickly adjusted as he looked outside his window to see a sheepish looking Rachel smiling up at him. "What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be out that late."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." Rachel looked at the ground. "I was wondering if maybe I could—"

"Fine," Sam said, not letting her finish as he climbed out his window. He remembered what his father told him and seeing Rachel standing there in the dark unnerved him. It was then that it happened so quickly. He saw a dark figure move from the trees right before he jumped. In a heartbeat, it latched onto Rachel tackling her to the room. "Rachel!" Sam jumped at the figure, its speed baffling him when it vanished before his eyes his hands grasped thin air. He would have thought it was a figment of his imagination if it weren't for the disaster it left in its wake. His knees gave out from under him, his lungs refused to cooperate as he reached for Rachel.

"Sam," she whispered his name weakly.

"Don't speak." He tore a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the gaping hole on her neck that dripped crimson and beginning to pool on her clothes and grass. "Rachel, you have to—" He couldn't finish the sentence as his throat closed and his whole body shook with denial. _**"No! No! No!"**_ His wolf chanted repeatedly in his mind not willing to believe what he was witnessing. _**"She can't!" **_ The light from her eyes was fading and he felt something in him begin to wilt away. Her breaths were becoming more scarce.

"Dad!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs afraid to move her. "Mom! Shelby! Anyone! Please help us!" he cried out into the night.

"Sam." Rachel pressed her hand over his heart mustering her last strength. "I…love…you."

"I love you, too." His voice cracked as her hand slowly slid down his chest staining it crimson and she took her last breath. "Rachel!" His cry of pain came out brutish as it echoed through Lantern Falls, awakening not only the living residents, but also the dead themselves.

AN: I would like to thank by beta MissBreePhoenix613 for being amazing and going back to edit the whole fic including this chapter. Without your help I don't know where I would be...most likely still working Lies lol =)

AN 2: I'm back! Okay I know you probably want to kill me for how I ended this chapter, but I promise that it will make sense in the next chapter, so please hang in there. From here on I plan for things to go faster and darker, so be prepared. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: The Wonderful Mistique (I'm still working on your one-shot. =D It's just that I'm a tad bit stuck, but I want you to know that I haven't forgotten ;) ), NorthernLights25 (Thank you! I hope you liked this one =D ), missberryfan (I hope you liked how Lies ended =) ), Autumn DeMayne (Well I guess you can say that it was implied that he did since he's still alive and well lol), NinjaGleek21 (lol Thank you for the cookie! As for he who should not be named *cough* Russel *cough* you will have to wait and see, but I won't regret it. ;) ), LadyGigglesalot (I'm glad to have you joining me on this journey as well. =D), magda (Awww *hug* when I got your review I had already written this chap, but like I said hang in there with me and you will get your answers. I wish I could PM, so I could give you a heads up to be prepared. The way I planned this I can guarantee that you will like this ending more, but keep it on the low. ;) ), GleeRachelberry (*poke* Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while. jk =) I hope you liked this chap), Caroline (Sorry for taking long in updating, but I had to finish Lies and now that it's completed I'm hopping back on this one.) Lena (Yay! *hug* I'm happy to see that you are also joining me in this fic =) ), Keating's Disciple (I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit more on the dark side), and .Metaphors (He is! And you have just seen the tip of the iceberg. The man is evil I tell you! Evil!) for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I'm glad to return back to fic and I hope you guys are to. =)

AN 4: I love hearing from you! Please don't forget to review and that goes to everyone including those that don't review. I'd love to hear from you guys as well. It doesn't have to big, it can be as small as you like. Just letting me know what you think. =D


	7. Chapter 6

"_**Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way."**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

"_**Rachel!" **_His instinct cried out her name.

"Rachel." Sam gasped her name as his eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. Sweat drenched his forehead and dripped down his chest. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest; he tried to suck air into his lungs. It took him a moment to realize that what he had seen and experienced had been a nightmare. But, still, he waited for a pebble to hit his window. After five heartbeats, nothing came and yet still he couldn't relax. His body was so wound up that any sound had him straining to control his response to lash out. _"I have to see her." _He pushed the covers off and got out of bed. Standing in front of the window, he yanked it open and climbed out.

Sam looked around to see if anything was amiss as he stood on the edge of the windowpane and saw nothing. He took a step forward and let gravity grab hold of him as it pulled him down. He ignored the cool night air bite into his skin and landed in a crouched position. Not bothering to dust himself as he took off into a run toward Rachel's house. With the momentum of his speed, he ran up the side of her house and latched onto her windowpane before pulling himself up. It wasn't until Sam caught sight of Rachel's sleeping form did he feel his heart slow its rapid pace. The anxiety that gripped him slowly began to unwind. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>There were many moments in life where Rachel found herself doing things that she did without thinking or it happened for a reason and she didn't know why. Tonight she was experiencing one of those moments as she woke up from her sleep. She didn't know why she was waking up only that she felt she had to. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she turned to her side only to see someone standing outside. A scream lodged in her throat for a moment before she saw the blond hair and emerald eyes. His gaze pierced hers, calming her instantly. Without a second thought, Rachel shoved the covers off her and climbed out the bed—before opening her window. "Sam?" she whispered his name as her hand caressed his cheek. His eyes instantly closed as he leaned into her touch and let out a low growl of content. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I needed to see you," he whispered as his eyes slowly opened and met her gaze.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, concerned.

"You can say that."

"Come inside." Rachel moved out the way to make space for him and closed the window behind him. She wordlessly grabbed his hand and led him back to her bed.

"I could go ba—"

"That's not what you want," Rachel said simply as she climbed into bed and made space for him. "And knowing you, you'd probably go back to your bed and not sleep."

He didn't deny her knowing she would see through his lie and instead slipped under the covers when she patted the empty spot beside her. Neither said anything as they lay in bed facing one another. Rachel placed her hand on the pillow between them but below their chins. A small smile curved on her lips when Sam placed his hand over hers and held it gently under his.

Sam watched as Rachel's eyes began to close. Being close to her did wonders to him. "Rachel…"

"Hmmm…" Her eyes falling shut.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here," she whispered, her breath fanned over his fingers, bathing them in warmth and sent his heart pounding painfully slow in his chest when she scooted closer to him. Her warmth seared him. _**"Safe…" **_Sam wrapped an arm around her. _**"Mine." **_The sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep. _**"Protect her." **_Was the last thought in his mind as sleep claimed him again.

* * *

><p>The sky was no longer dark when Sam woke up; it was a light grey hue with patches of light blue. He never thought it strange but when Rachel mentioned the sun a few weeks ago, he realized that he has never truly seen it. There has never been a sunny day in Lantern Falls. If they were lucky, they would get a few rays to shine through the grey clouds. One day, he would like to see the sun and azure sky filled with white clouds—not grey. <em>"One day…" <em>He thought, turning his gaze from the window to look at his sleeping mate. _"…with her." _He let go her hand and caressed her cheek for a moment before slipping out of the bed quietly—making sure not to wake her. Sam tucked the blanket around her, making sure that she was warm before placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving the room through her window.

"Did I not tell you not to go out in the dark?"

Sam had already felt his father's presence before he entered his room through his window; there was no other option, he had to face his father. "I know." He closed the window behind him and looked over his shoulder to see his dad sitting on his bed. Dwight sat with the wall against his back, his legs stretched out lazily before him and his arms crossed over his chest. Sam knew that at any given moment, his father could be on his feet and standing in front of him within a blink of an eye.

"So tell me, what caused you to break my rule?"

"I had to see Rachel."

"You have to do better than that," Dwight glared at him.

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"You will," Dwight growled. "I want to know what the hell was going through your head that you were willing to place your life in danger."

"I'm not weak!" Sam snapped. "I can look after myself and I'm the strongest of my generation."

"It doesn't matter if you're still mortal! You have not reached your second transformation and immortality won't be granted to you until you reach the peak of when you're the strongest—physically and mentally. You still have another ten to fourteen years for that to happen, but you won't reach it if you don't think about your safety first."

Sam remained quiet.

"Sam, just please be more careful," Dwight sighed, feeling tired. He didn't want to be mad at his son. "Be cautious…if anything were to happen to you, Mary and I wouldn't be able to handle it." He got off the bed and walked toward the door.

"I had nightmare."

Dwight paused with his hand on the doorknob; his son's voice stopped him.

"It felt so real, for a moment I couldn't tell if it was real or not."

He looked over his shoulder to see Sam standing by the window, his body tense and his hands clenched into fists.

"I had to see her." Sam met his father's gaze. "I thought she was dead…"

Dwight didn't say a word as he approached Sam.

"The blood, the pain—it all felt so real. I heard the wolf in me cry for her when she died. It was unbearable." His father placed a hand on his shoulder, grounding him back to reality. "I can't lose her…I'm scared of losing her. I can't live without her. It's not an option."

"Sam…"

"If she dies, I want to die with her." He met Dwight's gaze again. "Does that make me a bad person? Will you and Mom hold it against me?"

"Don't talk like that. We'll protect her and if it ever comes down to it, Mary and I can't condemn you to live for centuries without Rachel. It won't be you, but a shelf of your former self."

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

"So," Dwight said, wanting to change the topic. The thought of losing Sam filled him with fear. He didn't know what he would do if it ever came down to it. Life without seeing Sam or Rachel would be too heart wrenching. "Do the others know Rachel's your mate?"

"Other than just my close friends, the rest of the student body thinks she's just my girlfriend. I don't bother correcting them because it will only cause more trouble for her."

Dwight nodded in understanding; he knew how vicious the girls could be when it came to Sam. He remembered countless of times when he had to tell girls to leave Rachel alone while she grew up because they felt threatened by a mortal being so close to the future alpha. The bullying had become less from what he heard, but this revelation might just spark it again and he knew it was something Sam was trying to avoid. "Do whatever you have to do to protect her, Sam. She's your mate, so bend the rules but don't break them."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked his dad, surprised. His dad always told him to follow the rules. "You won't punish me?"

"As long you don't break them," Dwight shrugged. "There are multiple ways to get things done without using violence."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"About what?"

"About the evacuation?"

"Yeah, Dad thinks Dwight might be overreacting, especially since he won't tell anyone the reason why we must be taking such drastic measures."

"I know, my dad feels the same way. He's says that Dwight's losing it." The boy lowered his voice. "But then if you ask me so is his son."

The other boy chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing. Why the hell is he going out with a mortal when he can have something better?"

"Well, she is a sorceress."

"Even so, it's frowned upon. Why try to get close with a being that can die in less than fifty years?"

Sam tried not to growl as he put his white muscle shirt on. Recently, since his dad ordered the preparation for a town evacuation without giving a cause, many were talking behind their backs or in whispers. Few did it without complaint, others were beginning to panic and there were the ones who began talking amongst themselves—angry that Dwight would not explain. It was those that provoked Sam because recently they began insulting his father and now they were insulting him. And it was those that Sam wouldn't mind letting them die, but he would never voice such thoughts, his father would beat him if he ever did. The alpha was supposed to protect everyone even those that he didn't like—it was his responsibility to.

"You okay?" Puck asked watching the way his best friend shoved his gym clothes into his locker.

"I'm fine," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Don't listen to them," Finn stated calmly as he closed his locker and leaned against it, waiting for Sam and Puck to finish.

Sam slammed his locker closed. "It's hard not to."

"Then address the problem."

"Dad said to let them talk. It's not going hurt anyone."

"That's only part of the problem." Finn looked at him, amused. "How about addressing the other part? I know you didn't like how they dismissed the princess."

Sam hands clenched into fists.

"They're idiots, they don't even know they are insulting their future queen," he grinned. "You can either put your foot down now and get them in order or you can wait until you're alpha and present her to them as such. But if you wait, their resentment might harm her."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sam asked, without hesitation. If someone had told him two months ago that he would be friends with the vampire standing in front of him, he wouldn't hesitate to snap at them.

"A king never lets his subjects talk about his queen in such disgraceful manner. They know not to."

"That's because they either respect him or fear him," Puck spoke up from his spot.

"That is the case for some, but in others the subjects both respected and feared their monarchs."

"I'm not a king."

"You aren't, but you're a prince that is respected and betrothed to a commoner."

"Must you call her that?" he growled.

"I'm just drawing parallels between both of your positions to those of monarchs."

"I thought she would be more of a priestess," Puck said thoughtfully.

"If that were the case, it would be even more scandalous."

"Well, it is if you think about it. It's rare for any of our kind to mate with a mortal and not to mention she's a sorceress. We may respect her because of her power, but many of our kind fear them because of that same power."

"Why is that?" Finn asked curiously.

"They think they might use that power against us," Sam responded. "It's one of the factors that complicates the matter concerning my kind to accept her."

"Makes sense. So let me get this straight: you're mated to Rachel, but can't tell the others yet because she is a mortal and a sorceress?"

"Yes and she isn't bound to our rules."

"Does she know that?"

"For the most part."

"Fuck it. I say you set the others straight. They need to know and learn that she's your mate. That way, if any of them pull anything stupid on her, then they know they will provoke your wrath. And then they won't have an excuse to get away with why you beat the living shit of them."

"In other words: as the prince, I should clear a path for my commoner princess."

"Now you are getting the hand of it," Finn grinned. "Go weed out the vermin. A little fear never hurt anyone."

A feral grin graced Sam's lips as he turned from Finn and Puck. "Ralph! Simon!" Sam called after the two boys who had been talking about Dwight and Rachel as he walked further down. The boys standing in his way quickly moved aside when they saw the expression on his face.

"Do you think that maybe we should follow him?" Puck asked, trying to shake off the shiver that racked his body when he saw Sam's grin.

"Nah, I think he'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried about him. I was thinking about the other two."

"Well, on that note, perhaps we should."

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel felt strange would be an understatement. When she was about to open the door to the cafeteria, a boy with dark brown hair and forest green eyes had opened it. Normally when that happened, the person would simply walk pass her or in some occasions shove pass her; but this time, the boy's eyes had gone slightly wide and he quickly moved to the side—holding the door open for her. Rachel hesitated on walking in, thinking it may be a prank of some sort, but the seconds soon turned to minutes.<p>

"Are you going to come in?" The boy asked and literally gulped when she looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rachel quickly walked in and felt a wave of relief when nothing happened. "Thank you." She told the boy and gave him a small smile.

The boy looked at her surprised for a moment and flushed as a shy smile graced his lips. "You're welcome." He inclined his head toward her, which was symbol of respect to the wolf brethren, but Rachel didn't know.

She waited for him to look up and did the same thing. When she looked up again she noticed that he had gone stiff and for a moment stopped breathing. She had no idea that for someone in higher position to incline their head was not frowned upon but rarely done. It was only done when said wolf had done a heroic act or proved their loyalty when it was most needed. At that moment, without knowing, Rachel had won over the heart of the wolf boy standing in front of her and in doing so his undying loyalty. In that one instant, his fate became twined with keeping her safe by working under Sam and following his orders as he looked into her eyes—he willingly accepted it. "What's your name?"

Her voice brought him back to the present. "Ralph."

"Hello, Ralph, I'm Rachel." She held out her hand to him.

"I know." Instead of shaking her hand, Ralph brought it up to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss. A symbol representing his loyalty and showing to everyone watching knew exactly it lied and who it belonged to. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me or Simon," he said as another boy with dark raven hair and eyes as dark as night with a hint of blue approached them.

"Okay." Rachel looked at them curiously.

"I'll take my leave." Ralph inclined his head to her again.

"Ralph?"

He looked over his shoulder at her as Simon stopped beside him and also looked at her curiously.

"I hope we become friends."

The smile that graced her lips had him flushing pleasure. "Likewise."

"The same goes to you, Simon."

Simon looked at her amused. "We'll see."

Rachel watched just before the doors close as Simon smacked Ralph upside the head.

* * *

><p>"You know she's taken."<p>

"I know. I wouldn't dream of it," Ralph grumbled. "But I can see why Sam would love her. He's lucky."

"He will be if she can survive the turning. Either way, she's going to face death."

"What has you all pessimistic today?" Ralph glanced at his best friend.

"I tried calling Amber today. She didn't show up for school."

"Maybe she's sick."

"I don't think so. Something feels wrong."

Ralph looked at him, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. This feeling has been bothering me since last night and my wolf keeps growling—like it's on edge." Simon looked at Ralph helplessly. "I can't shake the feeling that something happened to Amber."

"Maybe you're just looking too much into it," Ralph said, but his words felt empty. "Have you tried calling her home?"

"No, there was never a need to. She always answered my calls and texts."

"I suggest you start to now."

* * *

><p>As Rachel turned to face the cafeteria, more than half of the student body was staring at her. She didn't know whether to walk further in or go back out and as they as all began to incline their heads at her—she freaked out even more. The cafeteria door swung open as she stepped back and bumped into the person behind her. She quickly turned around. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Rachel." Sam looked mate worried when he saw the panic in her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I swear I feel like I entered the Twilight Zone." Rachel looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "Two of them were nice, but now everyone is staring. I noticed that in the hallway too, but this time it's different. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Do you think I might be going crazy?"

"No, you're not." Sam smiled down at her as he pulled her near before looking at the others. He had warned them through Ralph and Simon to start respecting Rachel since she was his mate. He didn't think they'd panic over it and go overboard. He gave them a grateful smile and they knew it was okay for them to go back to doing what they always do, except this time be more cautious of one Rachel Berry. "They just found out you're my mate so they really don't know how to approach you or treat you now."

"They inclined their heads at me. What does that mean?"

"It's a symbol for respect and it is done to someone of higher position in authority. Since I'm future alpha and you're my mate, you're position surpasses all them except for my father and my mother who have the highest position of authority."

"Oh, and when you incline your head back to them, does it mean the same thing? When I did it to Ralph, he blushed and became shy."

"For the most part it does." Sam bit back a smile as she looked at him curiously. "But like I said, it depends on your position. It's very rare for someone in a higher position to incline their head to someone in a lower position, unless they did something heroic or proved their loyalty." His eyes danced with amusement.

"So I made his day?" Rachel looked at him excitedly.

"I'd say you made his whole life, especially since his family isn't one of the top ones."

"That would explain why he kissed my hand."

"He kissed…your hand?"

"Is it something bad?" Rachel looked at him curiously. "I remember you doing the same thing eight years ago."

"Well…" Sam could never forget that day.

His father had told him what that exact action represented. He had seen his father kiss his mother's hand on more than one occasion and had thought it was just a show of affection. However one day, curiosity had gotten the better of him when he saw his mother's eyes not only soften, she did the same thing to him. _**"I will always stay by your side." **_She had told his father. And so he asked his dad once his mom had left the room. It was then his dad told him that it used to be an old tradition that showed loyalty. Not many wolves did it anymore, but the ones that did, took it as an oath. Their loyalty never changed; never wavered from the one they offered their loyalty. A bond forged between them, to break it was to be thrown into an endless pit of disgrace and exiled from the pack.

So to take such an oath was to make sure that you had no second thoughts because once it's done, your fate intertwines with that person. He didn't believe his dad, but the thought of the oath itself reminded him of Rachel. She was always close to him; never too far and he didn't want to ever part from her, if it can be avoided, but he didn't want to risk it. So that very day, Sam had gone off to play with Rachel and when he asked her for her hand, he placed a simple kiss on it and when he pulled back she was turning red. _"Stay by my side…please." _Were his thoughts as he looked into her gaze and she gave him a beautiful smile that had his stomach in knots seconds later.

"You can say it's an oath of loyalty that can never be broken. The moment you take it, in a way you bind yourself to them."

"So then you bound yourself to me all those years ago?" Rachel asked, amused, thinking he looked adorable when he blushed and shifted in his stance.

"That was the plan, I just never thought it would succeed," he teased, referring to her becoming his mate.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She grabbed his hand. "And to make sure it's a done deal." She pressed her lips against his hand.

Sam was at a loss for words as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest and felt himself softening for her. "Rachel," he whispered her name in awe.

"There," she smiled at him. "Now there's no way that we can be separated."

Without warning he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard; not caring that they were in the cafeteria and others could be watching them. His rule of no PDA could be damned for this one time because he was beginning to realize that being with Rachel was becoming nearly impossible to not want to be near and touch her or kiss her. He let out a low growl that had most wolf girls wishing they were in Rachel's place. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moan when he deepened the kiss, many wolf boys looked away and shifted in their seats—not wanting to anger their future alpha for having inappropriate thoughts of his mate, even if it was for one small moment.

* * *

><p>"Dwight!" Mary burst into Dwight's study.<p>

"What's wrong?" Dwight asked, alarmed, as he went to his wife.

"It's Emily, she called saying that Amber has been missing since last night." Mary clutched onto her husband. "They were out searching for her, but there's trace for her. Her scent has gone missing."

"That's impossible," Dwight growled. "Why didn't they come to me sooner?"

"They didn't want to worry anyone. They thought maybe she stayed with her friends but when they called, none of them had seen her. Even Simon has asked why she's not at school."

"People don't go missing like that." Dwight took out his cell phone. "Call the Hemmings and tell them that I will help them search for their daughter." He quickly dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. On the second ring they did. "Will, I need your help."

* * *

><p>"What do you think this whole evacuation it about?" Tina asked her boyfriend curiously.<p>

"I don't have a clue," Mike frowned.

"I'm in the same boat as you guys. Mom won't tell me crap. I didn't even know they had a meeting scheduled the day before."

"Dad said it was an emergency meeting," Blaine spoke up. "But when he came back, he told me to start packing my things."

"I know that feeling," Rachel shook her head. "No matter how many times I asked Mom what was going on—she wouldn't tell me."

"I think the reason they don't want to tell us is either they don't want to scare us or they're scared themselves."

"San, it could also be that they really don't have a clue what they're going up against and just want to be prepared," Finn spoke from his seat.

"So there is something coming?" Santana glared at him.

"I don't know. You guys said that there has never been a town evacuation, so whatever is bothering them must be huge if they're even debating an evacuation."

"He has a point." Brittany placed her hand over Santana's. "If anything, Artie will give us a heads up if something enters Lantern Falls, he installed cameras."

"Brittany," Artie shook his head.

"Sorry," Brittany apologized when everyone looked at Artie surprised.

"Cameras for what?" Puck growled.

Finn and Kurt shared a look, but remained quiet.

"My Dad wants us to be protected, he told Will to tell Artie to install them in case of anything," Sam said covering for him. Artie nodded at him gratefully. "He wants to see if anything or anyone comes in."

"But he's going under the assumption that whatever is coming is still on its way. What if it's already here?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Why do you ask? Did you feel something?" Santana asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just saying."

"I'd like to believe we would have felt something."

"You're saying that under the assumption that they can't mask their presence?" Kurt spoke up.

"Is there an immortal that can?"

"There might be," Finn sighed. "I can't say for sure."

"Can the rogues?" The question slipped from Santana's lips, causing Finn's eyes to widen, and Kurt and Artie to look at him surprised—no one noticed Quinn completely tense.

"Rogues?" Puck asked. "What are those?"

"They…might," Finn answered through gritted teeth.

"Is that what's coming after us?" Santana asked, but Finn remained quiet. "I'm asking you a question!"

"Maybe he can't answer because he himself doesn't know the answer," Sam intervened. "If he did, he would have told us by now."

"Sam's right, I'm not that sure but even so, each of you should be on your guard." Finn stood up from his seat and left the group without another word.

"Quinn?" Rachel noticed the blonde had gone pale. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Quinn forced herself to relax, but the way her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, made it hard to. "I'm just tired. I stayed up late packing," she lied. She wanted to tell them so badly, but couldn't. She knew her dad had Jesse watching her every move.

"So, Quinn?" Puck turned his gaze to her.

"_Please don't ask." _She begged with her thoughts as she met his gaze.

"Do you know anything about the rogues?"

"_I know there are some living in my basement occupying the tunnel." _She wanted to tell him but instead said, "I have no clue." She quickly looked away.

Puck noticed the way she was acting and knew she was hiding something, but didn't want to pursue the matter with an audience. He'd rather talk to her in private.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Jesse took a seat on Finn's empty seat. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Puck glared at him.

"That must be boring." Jesse looked at Quinn and grinned. "How about you and I go somewhere where we can have fun?"

"You're a pig," she said through clenched teeth.

"Give me a few hours and I'll have you thinking otherwise."

Before Puck could even swing at him, Sam placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed warningly. "Maybe you should go," he said to Jesse.

* * *

><p>"We checked Artie's security footage," Will said, entering Dwight's study with Alistair only to be greeted by the sight of Mary, Shelby and Anne in it.<p>

"There was no sign anyone or anything entering," Alistair stated as he faced Dwight.

"Then how the hell did she go missing?" He turned to Will. "I went with Eric, Emily and Mary to the scene where her scent abruptly stops. There were no signs of struggle. It's as if she someone just plucked her from the ground."

"We know that she's still in Lantern Falls," Will responded. "And whatever took her has been inside the town for a while."

Shelby and Dwight shared a look. He remembered what she said about seeing someone and what she had been feeling recently. "Do you think it's a rogue?"

"It might be. They can mask their presence, but I never heard of them masking anyone else's."

"Maybe they took an alternative route other than ground," Shelby said. "If they can move fast, it would grabbed her and used a way that it wouldn't be visible. In a town filled with supernatural beings, it doesn't want to get caught."

"The rooftops." Alistair looked at everyone. "How many times do we look up when walking?"

"Almost never."

"Exactly."

Dwight turned to Will. "You and Anne are in charge of looking through the rooftops." He turned to Alistair and Shelby. "Can you perform a spell to locate her?"

"Do you have any personal possessions that is hers?" Shelby asked.

"Here." Mary handed her a scarf.

"We'll begin." Alistair glanced at Will. "We'll call you if we find anything."

* * *

><p>Simon still felt on edge. He had called Amber's parents but they didn't help, if anything they sounded worried. When he asked they wouldn't tell him. <em><strong>"We have to find her."<strong>_

"Should we stop by Amber's house to check up on her?" Ralph asked as they walked pass the school gates. The last bell rang fifteen minutes ago and everyone was rushing out to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Yeah, I think something is wrong. Her parents sounded worried, but they wouldn't tell me."

"All right, then, Amber's house it is."

They continued to walk silently but as they turned a corner, Simon bumped into someone. Ralph ignored him but a familiar scent caused Simon to pause and look over his shoulder at the guy who he bumped shoulders with. He couldn't remember him from anywhere but the faint scent of apples coming from the man disturbed him. It was Amber's scent. _**"Find her!"**_

"Simon, what's wrong?" Ralph asked, worried as his friend began to sniff the air.

"It's Amber, he had her scent."

"Who?"

"The man I bumped into."

"What man?" Ralph looked around them to see no one.

Simon ignored him as he ran into the alley and began to climb the ladder. Her scent grew a tad bit stronger the more he climbed. Once on the rooftop, he was able to follow her scent.

"Where are you going?" Ralph asked, jumping to the next rooftop following him.

"I'm looking for Amber."

"Why would she be on the rooftop?"

"I don't know. But I can smell her scent," Simon growled, running faster, desperately trying to catch up to her. _**"Need to be with her. Need to see she is safe."**_

Ralph remained silent as he followed him but noticed that on the other side across the streets Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Puckerman were jumping rooftop to rooftop as well._ "That's strange." _When they turned to look at them, he simply waved at them and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>The spell was supposed to not only help locate Amber, but Shelby could get a feel of how she was doing and where she was. Shelby closed her eyes as she felt Alistair's and her powers mingling and becoming one as they fed the spell.<p>

"Can you feel her?" Alistair asked, watching Shelby carefully.

Shelby was overcome by numbness. She didn't feel fear, hate, or panic. She felt nothing—not even coldness. She tried to get a good look at where the girl could be, but everything was dark. "I can't feel her."

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked, alarmed.

"She's not feeling any emotions." Shelby's voice choked, knowing what that meant. "I can't see anything."

The spell was proving to be useless in the end. They couldn't find a location or a clue if it was dark. Alistair broke the spell instantly and Shelby's eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean she felt nothing?" Mary asked when Alistair and Shelby shared a look but didn't say anything. Dwight remained frozen, already coming to his own conclusion.

"She's dead." Alistair broke the news. "Whatever took her killed her last night."

"No, there must be a mistake," Mary shook her head, fighting back tears. "There's never been a murder here. She can't be…how am I going to tell Alex and Emily?" her voice cracked. "We haven't even found the body," she cried.

Dwight pulled her into his arms.

"I want that thing dead! I want you to rip it into pieces!" Mary screeched into his chest. Her hands fisted his shirt desperately. "I want its blood to coat the streets."

"I know, sweetie." Dwight kissed her temple. "I'll make it sure happens."

* * *

><p>"What are those two boys doing?" Will asked curiously as they followed jumped rooftop to rooftop.<p>

"That's Ralph and Simon." Anne said, watching both boys carefully. "Amber is Simon's mate."

"No wonder it looks like he's chasing after something. He wants to find her."

"We'll find her and make sure they're reunited."

"What if she's—"

"Don't say it," Anne cut him off. "Don't even think about it. We'll find her and she's going to be alive."

"Okay then," Will said determined. "If we have any chance of finding her is to follow them." As he said those words both boys stopped and so did Anne and him. "I think they may have found something."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's here?" Ralph covered his nose. The smell coming from the alley below them was horrendous.<p>

"Yes," Simon answered without hesitation, feeling his stomach drop. Her scent was being masked by the horrible smell, but the faint trace underneath it was hers. _"Don't think." _He warned himself, knowing the implications, but not wanting to believe what he could find. _**"She's here. Her smell it's here. Find her."**_

Without warning, Simon jumped off the roof and landed in a crouched position; just as he was standing up, Ralph landed beside him. "Why would Amber be here?" Ralph asked, feeling the fingertips of dread brush against him. "Maybe she's somewhere else?"

"No, her scent stops here. She's here." Simon walked further into the alley.

"Do you know what you can be implying by saying that?" Ralph snapped, feeling his throat close up. The need to throw up clawed at him; the smell was horrible and the dread he felt was only making it worse.

Simon ignored him as he walked toward the dumpster where the last trace of her scent was. _**"Please, Amber, be safe."**_

* * *

><p>"I think you may be right." Anne jumped off the rooftop as Will's cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Will answered his phone as he jumped off the rooftop. "Hold up, Dwight, she's dead?"

Anne looked at him, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Will looked across the street and saw Ralph and Simon walking further down the alley. "Because I think someone is about to find her body." He ran across the street with Anne just as Simon reached the dumpster. "Don't open it!" He yelled as he pulled the lid up.

* * *

><p>It was too late, the lid was opened and Simon's heart stopped beating. He couldn't breathe. <em><strong>"My Amber." <strong>_His eyes burned. _**"No. No. No. No!" **_His instinct screeched as his heart crumbled and the ground under him was pulled from his feet.

Ralph, who had come to stand next to him, had seen when Simon opened the lid. He quickly turned to his side and fell on his knees as he vomited. His eyes burned with tears. _"It can't be."_

"Amber!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs. _**"She can't be! Amber!"**_

* * *

><p>Rachel grabbed Sam's hand when she heard the yell.<p>

Sam felt his heart stop beating for a moment after hearing the desperate cry. It reminded him of his nightmare. He pulled Rachel near, feeling her warmth against him and seeing that she wasn't hurt, but standing next to him alive eased his tension. However, the bad feeling did not leave him. Something was wrong.

"What was that?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Sam held her hand tighter as they continued to walk but this time he was more aware of his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Will and Anne watched helplessly as Simon jumped into the dumpster and gathered Amber in his arms. He began rocking back and forth. "Amber…Amber…please, wake up." Tears streamed down his face. "I love you…come back to me," he begged. <em><strong>"Come back!"<strong>_

Ralph looked at his two best friends and stood frozen—not knowing what to do. His mind refused to accept what he was seeing. Anne rushed over to him and tried to help him up, but he fell to his knees again. "Amber…" he whispered, feeling like it was all a nightmare. "This can't be happening." He turned to look at Anne and grabbed her hand desperately. "Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me it's a nightmare." When Anne didn't say anything he broke down. "Please!" he yelled as tears ran down his cheeks. "Tell me this isn't real!"

Will walked toward the dumpster and had no idea how to calm the boy down. The desperate way he clutched the girl, he now understood why Anne wanted to find the girl alive. The boy was falling to pieces right in front of him. He remained silent when Simon pressed his lips against Amber's.

Feeling her cold lifeless lips snapped the last of Simon's sanity. _**"Kill the one responsible. The one who carried her scent like a badge."**_

Will took a step back when he felt something shift in Simon, a lethal aura surrounded him and the blue in his dark eyes began to become dominant until it began to glow and sent a chill down his spine.

"I will have his head. I will have his head. I will have his head," Simon whispered over and over all as he cradled Amber's dead body.

AN: A shout out to my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for taking the time to edit this chap and being an endless amount of support when I am stuck! =D

AN 2: I told you it will all make sense *nudge* *nudge* ;) But I can honestly say I didn't expect some to freak out by how I ended it in the last chapter. Do you think I would be that evil and tear Sam and Rachel apart like that? Psssh as if, if either of them had to die I'd make sure they'd go with a big bang. But that's not to say I plan for them to die I'm all up for them surviving. =) But there will be character deaths and as for who they might be…now that's a secret I'll never tell xoxo. (rofl) I'm sorry it's all Gossip Girl's fault! But on the serious side it will be something revealed as the fic continues and it's up to you whether you will to continue joining me in this dark and twisted story (well…not so twisted).

AN 3: I would like to thank: ArianaRocker, NinjaGleek21, kathyavale, sillystarshine, GleeRachelberry, LadyGigglesalot, The Wonderful Mistique, NothernLights25, Jade926, and Keating's Disciple for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I hope all of you stick with me to the very end. (^_^)

AN 4: Don't forget to review please! I love hearing from you! And for those who have yet to review *nudge* *nudge* Don't be shy I know you are out there the number of hits don't lie. =)


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: Dark theme ahead, implication of rape. **

"_**When did we lose our way?"**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

News of Amber Hemming's death, Simon Almasy's imprisonment, and Ralph Lockhart's state of limbo, spread like wildfire in Lantern Falls; filling the town with fear and sorrow. Close friends looked at each other with suspicion, no one knew whom to trust and soon doubt toward their alpha entered many hearts. The unity that once bound Lantern Falls began to slowly crumble. By the time Amber's funeral came, Lantern Falls was altered and everyone residing in it felt something changing in the midst of it.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sam asked his mate as she grabbed her sweater and put it on before stepping out her home.

"I'm sure, Sam," Rachel sighed. "I thought we talked this over already."

"We did, but it doesn't mean I agree with this," Sam grumbled as he looked away.

"What has you bothered?" She asked curiously as they walked down the sidewalk. The cemetery was only a few blocks away by foot. Both their parents had left earlier to make sure the arrangements had gone as planned.

"Nothing." Sam didn't want her to go for the mere fact that everyone was becoming more vicious by snapping at each other and preferably more at his father because this was the first murder to happen in Lantern Falls, it happened right under his nose. They were picking on anything to paint his father wrong and his mating with Rachel only adds to the fuel. The day Amber's dead body was discovered was the day most of the residents found out about Rachel being his mate and in doing so brought more bad light onto their relationship. A mortal and an immortal, it was rare for such relationships not to end badly. In most, the turning killed the mate or they would die from old age. The ones that survived where able to live a happy and healthy relationship but they were scarce and barely heard from, and none of them resided in Lantern Falls.

"Is it about them?"

Rachel's voice broke through his thoughts. "Who?"

"The townspeople." Rachel glanced at him nervously. "Are you worried about what they think?"

Sam remained silent letting her continue.

"Or are you having second thoughts?" She gulped, feeling her throat go dry. "I will completely understand if you are. Look at what we are, an immortal and a mortal. I've heard what they whisper when they think I'm not there." She shook her head as her hands clenched into fists. "Our relationship isn't meant to last. Fate has cursed you by choosing me as your mate."

Sam reached for her hand.

"My death will drive you insane just like Amber's did to Simon." She clutched onto his hand desperately. "I can't do that to you, I wouldn't be able to bear it and yet in the end I will have no choice. I will either die because of my mortality or because of the turning."

"Don't say that." Sam stopped walking and tugged her to face him.

"How can I not?" Rachel snapped. "When it keeps glaring us right in the face."

Sam shook his head. "Stop."

Rachel tugged her hand from his violently. "What are we?" She shouted the question at him. Ever since she heard what happened to Simon, it continued to haunt her and seeing the hollow look in Ralph's eyes—who had been a close friend to both of them—scared her. If Amber's death could affect both boys in such a way, Rachel feared just how much harm she will cause Sam and the others in the end. "Is there a way to stop all this?"

"What are you saying?" His eyes narrowed on her. _**"No!"**_

"Break the bond between mates."

"You really are something else," Sam said through gritted teeth as the wolf in him growled.

Without another word, Rachel began to walk away from him.

"Rachel!"

She stopped walking.

"You asked me a question and you didn't give me a chance to answer."

Rachel turned around to tell him not bother anymore, but he didn't give her a chance to speak.

"What we are is what we make it to be." His gaze captured hers as he walked up to her. "So what if they don't approve of us, in the end it's all about you and me."

"Sam, that's only—"

"Fate bound you to me and I don't regret it. I don't care that you're a mortal because you're my mortal. If fate only plans to give me a few years with you then I'll gladly take them. Fuck the turning, I'm not going to risk it when it comes to you."

"Sam, you don't mean that." A sad smile graced her lips. "You're going to regret saying that when I'm fifty-years-old and you still look like you're in your late twenties."

"I won't." Sam reached for her hand and a spark of hope ignited in him when she didn't try to pull her hand away. "Not when it means that I get to keep you longer in my life."

* * *

><p>No one said anything as the funeral progressed. Alex and Emily Hemming had stepped up to say their farewell speeches to their daughter but not before Emily broke down and cried. Dwight had moved from his position and enveloped Emily into a hug as he looked to Alex, expressing his deepest apologies. Alex was one of the few, along with his wife, who didn't blame him for what happened to Amber. No one saw it coming; it was not something to be excepted. In a town where everyone knew each other for years and trusted one another, murder was none existent. So now that they were forced to deal with it they didn't know how to.<p>

Throughout the whole ceremony, Ralph ignored his surroundings; his eyes never wavered from the coffin, not even after the Hemmings placed roses over their daughter's coffin and it was lowered into the dirt. His breath hitched when he could no longer see it, a cry lodged in his throat—clawing at him. _"This can't be real." _He felt something in him move, awakening. _**"It is. She is gone and Simon is lost."**_

Something warm grabbed his hand and, abruptly, brought him back to the present. The numbness that surrounded him for the past week gave way to a spark of surprise when he glanced at who was standing beside him.

"You're not alone," Rachel whispered. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Ralph hadn't seen her for an entire week since he locked himself up in his room and refused to go to school. This was the first day since he left his house and everyone acted differently with him. Some feared he would snap or break down like he had the day Simon and him discovered Amber's body. Not even his parents knew how to deal with him; they kept their distance, along with the others, but standing next to him was the last person he'd ever expected. She, without warning, reached out to him when no one else would. She was what his kind considered to be breakable and yet the way she held his hand, her posture, said the opposite. The strength she emitted through the gloom and he felt in the warmth of her hand had eyes turning to them. A week ago, she had inclined her head at him; showing respect and for an act so pure, he vowed his loyalty to her without a second thought. Now as she stood beside him, for all to see, she was also showing her loyalty to Ralph by standing beside him in his time of need and risking his wrath of his emotional breakdown.

He let out a small whimper when he felt the wolf in him let down his defenses, wanting to be comforted by her warmth. His hand clasped hers tighter. _**"I don't want to keep feeling this pain. Please make it stop hurting so much."**_ Without warning Ralph wrapped his arms around her and held her close as his body shook with tremors. "It hurts so much…" He was able to whisper when he knew she wouldn't pull away and instead wrapped her arms around him, holding him. A part him feared that, at the moment, she was the only thing keeping him from breaking apart completely. "I couldn't save them. What good is having this strength if I can't save the ones I love?"

"Don't say that." Rachel rubbed circles on his back like a mother comforting her child. "You may not see it now, but one day you will need that strength—you will use it and you will see why you have it." She looked over his shoulder to see Sam making his way toward them.

Sensing Rachel's mate approaching, Ralph pulled away from her immediately and put a decent amount of space between them out of respect for both of them. He had unintentionally crossed a line during his emotional distress. A wolf of lower ranking couldn't touch someone in her position in such an intimate way unless they were close friends, but as he looked at Rachel guilty he saw nothing but confusion. She didn't see anything wrong with what he did and that put him a bit at ease, but it didn't change the fact that he screwed up. Ralph glanced at Sam, who came to stand by them and was about to apologize, but Sam shook his head—understanding echoed in his gaze. He placed his hand on Ralph's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, conveying that if he needed anything he would also be there to lend him a helping hand if it was within his means of being able to.

"You know, fate did right giving her to him," Alex said from beside Dwight as they watched Rachel, Sam and Ralph. "She's already changing their minds. If I didn't know any better by just her actions alone I would confuse her with Mary."

Dwight glanced at him before looking back at Rachel. He remembered when Mary first came how the others treated her, they didn't like the idea of an outsider coming in and having such a high authority that was until they got to know her. It didn't take long for them to accept her. Dwight looked around and saw that most of those who regarded Rachel with cynical eyes, looked at her with admiration and surprise. She was already turning them into her favor without even trying, but, then again, Rachel had a heart of gold that rivaled his son's. Together they will be something to keep an eye out for and a part of Dwight couldn't wait to step down, and see what Sam and Rachel had to offer when they take their place.

"You shouldn't worry. They will come to love her like we do Mary."

"I don't doubt they will. I simply fear the day she parts from this world."

"Don't we all." Alex looked at his daughter's grave. "Parents are never meant to bury their children and our kind were never meant to know the pain of losing our mate, especially not at a young age and yet we do. What happened to us?" He met Dwight's gaze. "When did we lose our way?"

* * *

><p>"Have you been able to find the thing that killed Amber?"<p>

Finn looked up to see Santana take a seat across from him. "No," he responded as Santana grabbed his hot chocolate and began to drink some.

"Why do you order a beverage when you don't drink it?" Santana asked; changing the subject, knowing that if Finn hadn't found the murderer then there was nothing new to tell.

"I do…at times."

"I'm sure you do."

"I may not finish it, but I do drink it."

"And that's what I call a waste of money."

"No it's not, you always finish my drinks."

"Are you calling me a freeloader?" she glared.

"Hey," Finn protested weakly. "You said that—not me."

"But I don't see you denying it."

"It doesn't matter what I say, I can't change your mind if you're the one that thinks and believes it."

"I'm out." Santana stood up from her seat and gave the café owner who was a friend of her dad a small wave in farewell as she walked toward the door and threw the remaining hot chocolate in the trash.

"Now look who's wasting money," Finn said as he got up and followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving with you."

"No you're not. I'm leaving to get away from you."

"Tough luck, it's getting dark and I'd rather walk you home to make sure you get there safely."

"I can look after myself."

"I know you can."

Santana gave him a look.

"You can either accept the fact that I'm walking with you and make this a pleasant trip or would you have me resort to stalking you all way back home?"

"I knew you can't get enough of you me." She caressed his cheek. "I understand that I am fucking amazing and you can't find another like me, so I'll let you bath in my presence a bit longer."

"Yes, Santana." Finn bit back a smile. "Because clearly my life rotates around you."

"It'd better be." She turned away from him and walked out the café.

This time, the smile graced Finn's lips as he followed her.

Neither noticed the café owner watching them, amused. A vampire and a demon, it was a strange combination and not one that he had ever heard of, but still unique in its own way.

* * *

><p>"How are you holding up?"<p>

Quinn glanced at Puck as he took a seat beside her on the floor. Their backs leaned against the lockers. "I'm doing fine."

"No you're not." Puck stated, cutting straight to the point. It has been two weeks since Amber's death and a week since the funeral and ever since they heard of her death—Quinn began to let herself go. As days went by, he wasn't the only one that noticed the fatigue surrounding her; she looked paler than usual and if he were to remove the makeup she used, he knew without a doubt that there will be dark circles under her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Quinn automatically responded as she watched students walk through the hallway, smiling as they conversed with their friends or panic over a presentation or a homework assignment they didn't do that was due today. _"Their problems are so simple. I wish my problems could be like that again." _She never imagined in just a matter of weeks how much her life would change and how the lives of those she loved balanced on the thin line between life and death with each day that went by.

"It must be something if you're losing sleep over it," Puck growled but softened his tone when he noticed her go rigid. "I worry about you."

"I know." Quinn reached for his hand and clasped it in her own to reassure him. "It's nothing. I'm the one keeping myself up. I just find it harder to sleep nowadays." Especially with the number of rogues increasing her home. A part of her feared that they might break into her room in the middle of the night, so she'd stayed up all night staring at her door.

"If that's the case then why don't you call me? I can sneak into your room."

"No." Quinn shook her head, all ready imagining what could happen to him. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Don't."

"Okay." Puck glanced at her, not knowing if he should be offended or worried.

"You know how my dad is."

"I know," Puck sighed, relieved that it wasn't because she didn't want him anywhere near her. "If not, then we can stay up talking on the phone. That way you're not alone."

A small smile curved on her lips as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that." Her eyes were feeling heavy.

"What time would you like me to call you?"

"At nine." Her eyes closed.

"It's settled." He glanced at her to see she had fallen asleep. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, but Quinn did not wake up and Puck didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, he laid his head over hers, intertwined their fingers and brought their hands toward his chest where his heart lay.

If Puck had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have seen the figure glaring at them through the crowded hallway as students rushed to get to class. His hands clenched into fists as he walked away, giving them their last moment of peace.

* * *

><p>"No, Sam."<p>

"Why not?" Sam snapped. "Simon is chained in his room by his parents."

"That doesn't mean he can't hurt someone when they come visit him." Dwight was not going to back down on this matter. "Since Amber's death, he let the wolf take over instead of letting it go. He used it as a last resort and in doing so he is sacrificing his humanity. The only thing in his mind is to kill the one responsible for Amber's death, after that he has no purpose and no one knows how he will react. Will he turn against us?"

"What if he doesn't? What if after killing the one responsible he goes back to his normal self?"

"Sam, if that were to happen he'd lose the wolf—his instinct. He will always feel like something is missing in his life." Dwight rubbed his temples. "I don't want him to kill the one responsible if it means he will lose the instinct. Losing that, Sam, is like getting a limb amputated. He will definitely go insane; at least if the instinct, no matter how small, still resides in him—there is still hope."

"Then let someone speak to him."

"I tried speaking to him, tried to be reasonable, but he only swiped at me. He didn't want to talk to me."

"Then let Ralph. They are best friends and could relate to each other when it comes to losing Amber."

"Ralph didn't even experience half the pain Simon went through when he discovered Amber was dead."

"But he's the closest that can relate to him. Maybe Simon just needs to be reminded that there is still more to life, that people still depend on him."

"Sam, think about what you are saying. You told me you couldn't live without Rachel. Now you're saying that Simon can continue living without Amber?"

"It's different."

"No it's not and you know it."

Sam remained silent.

"If I give Ralph this chance, then you must also give me this chance if the time comes when you lose Rachel."

"Dad—"

"No! I will not back down from this!" Dwight slammed his fist onto the table. "You are my son and you expect me to accept the idea of you dying if she dies as if it's not a big deal! It is, Sam! To me and your mother it is!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Parents are not meant to bury their children. Don't force this on us."

"And yet you will force me to continue living without my mate even though you know the type of life I will be damned to."

"Aren't you doing the same to Simon?"

"I'm your son!"

"And Simon is the son of one of my friends! For me to let Ralph bring him back will be condemning him to the lifestyle. I want Simon to live but we can't force it. It has to be his choice. I don't want him to resent us."

"But there's no guarantee that Ralph will bring him back. What's the harm in letting him try?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's the harm in thinking about living life after Rachel's gone?"

"Don't you dare—"

"Think about it, Sam. Rachel is the type of girl who would want you to keep living on long after she's dead. She would want you to live for the both of you. Have you even discussed with her what your plans are after she dies? Does she know that you plan to take your own life?"

"No."

"And what if she asks you to continue living without her and find a way to be happy? Will you follow her last wish or just follow your plan?"

"I don't know…all I know is that I can't deny her anything."

"What's your choice?"

"Fine then." Sam met his father's gaze. "I will give you the same chance you will give Ralph."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the parlor only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees her father sitting with her mother on the couch in a room filled with rogues.<p>

"And there she is." The blond hair rogue that had been playing the piano weeks ago said. This time, instead of crimson, his eyes were forest green. A smile graced his lips as his eyes danced with mischief. "Isn't she a beauty?"

Quinn felt a shiver go down her spine when she felt their gazes and bile rise in her throat when she saw the hunger in them.

"So has she been claimed?"

"Not that I know of," Russel responded as Judy tried to hide the panic in her gaze.

"Mind if I mark her?" He licked his bottom lip slowly.

"I already have a claim on her, Dave." Jesse said as he stepped forward from the back of the room.

"I don't see flesh marked," Dave glared at Jesse.

"That's only because she makes it so damn hard."

Quinn stopped herself from taking a step back when she met Jesse's emotionless gaze.

"If you don't mark her soon, I won't hesitate to," Dave smirked.

"That won't be necessary." In a blink of an eye Jesse was standing in front of Quinn.

"What are y—"

"I hope you don't mind, Russel." Jesse said, not taking his eyes off of Quinn.

"Not at all, just be gentle with her."

"I will be." Jesse grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced her head to the side leaving the side of her neck open.

"No!" Quinn tried to push and scratch when she saw his fangs.

"Let her go!" Judy yelled, about to get up but Russel grabbed the back of her neck and held her back, while the rogues ignored her and watched amused as Quinn tried to fight Jesse off but was failing.

"Don't, Jesse!" she screeched a moment before Jesse sank his fangs into her neck. Pain spiked through her as tears gathered in her eyes and she felt him drinking. "Stop…please, stop," she begged as the pain continued to course through her veins and her knees gave up under her._** "No! Get away!"**_Jesse pulled back and threw her over his shoulder. Quinn felt blood trail up her neck through her daze. Her mind couldn't process what she was going through._**"Don't think, don't feel."**_Her mind was brought back to the present when Jesse threw her on her bed. Dread pooled in her stomach when she saw that Jesse's eyes give a crimson hue as hunger echoed within them.

"Get away!" she yelled and scratched at his face, cutting through the skin and tried kicking him.

Jesse simply grabbed her foot tugged her toward him violently spread her legs, settling between them. "I will make sure that by the time I'm done with you, he will know what I did." He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands over her head with one hand. "He will never be able to look at you without thinking about what I did to you." His nails lengthened on the other hand and used them to cut open her shirt before ripping it off. "He will never want you after I'm done with you," he whispered into her ear as he grounded against her moaning.

"Stop this, Jesse!" She cried out desperately, struggling to get out of his grasp. Disgust clawed at her when he pressed his lips against hers. _**"Get off!"**_

"Never." His lips trailed down her throat.

"_**Don't think, don't feel! Don't think, don't feel!" **_The phrase continued to repeat in her mind when his fangs bit into her neck again. _**"Don't think, don't feel!" **_Pain burned through her body as tears slid through her tightly shut eyes. _**"Puck!"**_

Her cell phone on top of her dresser began to vibrate.

"_**Don't think, don't feel." **_She felt her body weakening. _**"Go away, somewhere far away."**_ A sense of numbness gripped her. _**"Somewhere where he is." **_ She felt her mind slipping to a place where the sensations surrounding her body could not reach her._**"Puck."**_Was her last thought before everything faded away and she felt nothing.

Her cell phone began to vibrate, but it fell on deaf ears.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for being amazing and taking the time to edit this chap. =)

AN 2: I did warn you it was going to get darker and this is just the beginning. Things are going to start moving more rapidly so be prepared. I would like to thank: NinjaGleek21, The Wonderful Mistique, GleeRachelberry, NorthernLights25, LadyGigglesalot and magda for reviewing! You guys are awesome! =D

AN 3: Sadly I didn't receive that much feedback in the last chapter, so come on people please review! All I ask is for ten reviews and I will update as soon as I can. (^_^)

AN 4: I was finally able to use the dialogue from the summary tell me if you caught it while reading the chapter. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: Attempt of suicide, blood, and violence.**

"_**Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness."**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

Quinn's hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger. She lightly ran her finger over the sharp end of the blade, welcoming the slight sting as it cut into the flesh and bathed it with a drop of blood.

"_Make sure they never touch nor take your blood, if they do—end yourself."_

Her mother's words echoed in her mind as she looked at the dagger. The one her mother gave her as a precaution when the rogues began arriving and made themselves at home in their basement. "It would be so simple," she whispered, pressing the cool blade against her wrist. The wolf in her growled, unsure with a hint of fear as she regarded the situation. Her cell phone vibrated on her dresser, the name that flashed on the screen blurred her vision with unshed tears. _**"Puck." **_She made no move to answer.

It had been three days since Jesse forced himself on her and she locked herself in her room, not letting anyone. She cut all ties with the outside world, not knowing exactly what to do or feel except for the disgust and shame that clawed through her constantly_. "What will he think when he finds out? Will he still want me?" _She whimpered as tears streamed down her silently. _**"He'll kill him."**_

She glanced at her phone to see over thirty missed calls, her voicemail was full along with her text box, but she made no move to answer, hear or respond to any of them. Instead she remained frozen, sitting in her chair with the dagger pressing against her veins. One small move and it cut. _"Why can't I do this?" _She berated herself willing her hand to move, to cut and end it all. If she did, her mother could go to Dwight and stop her father—stop so many after her death. Her death will save many. Her hand moved, cutting into the skin and making sure it sliced the vein open. Blood instantly surfaced and began pouring out, tainting her pale skin and pooling on the floor—staining it crimson. In heartbeat, she repeated the same process and watched emotionlessly as blood dripped from her veins, coating her jeans and surrounding her feet. Her cell phone vibrated again and this time she sobbed when she saw his name flash in screen. She wanted to answer, wanted to hear his voice one last time. He was the major factor; she was willing to kill herself in the end, saving everyone did add to the equation, but above all else she wanted him to be safe, to live. As she began to feel lightheaded, a wave of longing and panic choked her, she wanted to live by his side, but it was no longer possible.

The warm blood running down her hands reminded her what she did. _**"Puck." **_Quinn lay her head on her desk and listened to the phone vibrate. _"I love you." _ Her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>"I have to go see her." Puck shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his backpack.<p>

"What do you plan to say to Russel when he answers his door?" Sam asked his best friend. "The man has no idea you are mated to his daughter and if he were to find out, there will be hell to pay."

"I don't care," Puck snapped. "She hasn't come to school these last three days and I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something isn't right."

"I understand, but he didn't even let Rachel see her."

"I'll figure out a way."

Sam grabbed Puck by the arm to keep him from walking out of his room. "Let me call Judy first. She might be able to arrange something for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Sam, there is nothing I can do for you concerning Quinn," Judy greeted when she answer her cell phone.<p>

"Just hear me out," Sam pleaded. "Puck really wants to see her, he's worried sick and is pacing my room right now as we speak. He might end up causing a scene that I don't think I'll be capable of stopping him from."

"You're going to have to, Sam."

"Judy, when you, Anne and the elders decided to keep Quinn and Puck's mating a secret from Russel, you made an agreement not to deny him from seeing his mate. You're breaking that agreement."

"I'm not doing it deliberately," Judy snapped.

"I know you're not, but––"

"Just tell him to be patient, I will try to get Quinn to contact him."

"Okay." Judy heard Sam address Puck. "What do you want me to tell her? Are you sure?"

"Just fucking tell her!" She heard Puck growl over the phone.

"Puck wants me to tell you that he thinks something isn't right with Quinn. He wants you to go check on her."

"Why?"

"He says that something doesn't feel right, he just has a bad feeling."

It dawned on her what Puck might be telling her. The bond between mates after the first transformation wasn't as strong as after the second transformation, but they could sense when their mate was potential danger. _"Make sure they never touch nor take your blood if they do, end yourself." _Her own words came back to haunt her.

"Judy, are you still there?"

"Let me call you back." Judy hung up as she ran up the stairs toward her daughter's bedroom only to notice the door was locked. "Quinn!" She banged on the door, but when she received no answer she didn't hesitate to kick the door open. The sight that greeted her froze her for moment and filled her with disbelief. "No," she shook her head in denial, praying that it was a nightmare. "Quinn!" she screeched her daughter's name and ran to her, completely ignoring the blood as she gathered her in her arms.

"Quinn, sweetheart." She tried to blink back tears as she felt for a pulse. There it was thumping weakly against her fingertips. Judy wasted no time in grabbing a discarded shirt and made makeshift bandages wrapping them around Quinn's wrists to stop the bleeding before she bit into her own wrist. She placed it over her daughter's mouth and let the blood trickle down. "Come on, Quinn, you have to drink it." Once there was a fair amount of blood in her system, Judy forced her mouth shut, causing Quinn to swallow it.

"That's my baby girl." This time Judy let the tears fall as she stroked Quinn's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

* * *

><p>"Did you tell Sam you were coming with me here?" Ralph asked curiously as they walked up the stairs to Simon's room.<p>

"I did tell Sam I was going to hang out with you," Rachel smiled at him sheepishly.

"You just didn't tell him you were coming with me to see Simon." He shook his head semi amused. "Good to know I'm going to get my ass handed to me."

"No you're not. I'll tell him I made you."

"Because that just sounds convincing."

"You'd be surprise of what I am capable of."

"Let's just hope you can work some magic and bring Simon back to us."

"I'll try," Rachel frowned.

"If you can't, it's okay." Ralph ruffled her hair. "I'm just grateful that you're taking the time to do this."

Rachel remained silent, contemplating what she could do to bring Simon back to reality.

"Don't panic if he becomes a bit violent. I'll protect you." He knocked on Simon's door; signaling his presence before turning the doorknob and entering with Rachel behind him.

She gasped when she saw Simon chained to his bed. His eyes were glowing an eerie blue and narrowed as he snarled at them. His body was tense and ready to strike them.

"Calm down, Simon, its just Rachel." Ralph took a cautious step toward him. "You remember Rachel, right?"

Simon remained silent, his gaze unwavering from Rachel's form.

"She's Sam's mate."

"The future queen." Simon spoke for the first time, the tension left his body but he still regarded her with guarded eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to bring you back." Rachel met his gaze bravely.

What if I don't want to go back?" A humorless chuckle escaped from his lips. "What is there to come back to? Amber's dead."

"That's true, but don't you want to kill the thing that took her from you?"

"More than anything," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then come back to us."

"It's not that easy." Simon got up from his bed the chains dragged behind him and scraped the floor as he walked toward Rachel.

Ralph quickly moved to stand in front of her and stare Simon down. "Don't."

Simon barely spared him a glance before looking at Rachel. "The wolf and I are the same; we are one person. The wolf is everything I want and wish to do. It's my instinct. Being like this helps ease the pain. Whatever reality is, I don't care anymore. All I want is kill the fucker that took Amber from me and I will kill who stand in my way."

"I'll make a deal with you." Rachel stepped passed Ralph. "I'll let you and help you find the murderer, if you promise not harm anyone in the town except for those who threatened us."

"You wish to use me as a weapon?"

"I wish to keep you alive. If you continue like this, the heads of the founding families will call for your death." She glanced at Ralph. "Ralph already lost a best friend, I don't want him to lose his last one."

Simon frowned as them. "Why? There's nothing left me in the end. We only get one mate in our lifetime, once she's gone we are damned to either go insane or fall into a spiral of depression."

"Then live for her—become neither." Rachel pleaded with him. "Become the exception. Make your name own centuries from now, they will speak of your name and remember you as the one who lived and went against the rules. Let them speak of your strength and may those who happen to fall into a similar position as you will follow in your footsteps."

"Do you really think I am capable of that?"

"Yes and so much more." It was then she noticed his guarded expression melt away from his gaze, leaving behind vulnerability. "I will help you along the way if you need me to."

"The sooner you accept the deal, the sooner we can hunt the son of a bitch that killed Amber."

Simon glanced at Ralph amused as a smirk graced his lips. "You're right." He looked at Rachel. "You have a deal."

"You can't go back on it."

"I don't plan to." Without warning he grabbed her hand and kissed it, promising his loyalty to her.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Rachel smiled at him, amused.

"Is that a trick question?" Simon asked Ralph.

"I don't think so."

"You're no fun," Rachel sighed, before unlocking the chains with a snap of her fingers. "That was easy." She smiled at her handy work as the chains fell to the floor, not noticing the surprise looks Ralph and Simon were giving her. She had no idea that those chains were specifically made to keep werewolves imprisoned and the only way to get out of them was with a key that Dwight had. No one had ever been able to take them off without that key, but she did it with a snap of her fingers. "Okay, let's go." She was about to open the door, but Simon grabbed her elbow lightly and steered her toward the window.

"Since you let me go without the heads of the founding families consent, I think it's best we sneak out the window. I don't want my parents to snitch of on us and have Dwight and the others coming after us." He opened the window and stepped out before assisting Rachel.

"He has point. We're going to have to keep this between us for a while," Ralph said as he climbed out and stood next to them.

* * *

><p>Artie was looking at the surveillance cameras, bored. Ever since the warning of a possible rogue, he has been sitting in front of the TVs checking for any sign of something coming into the town. It was a tiring and boring job, especially when there was nothing amiss.<p>

"Is there anything new?" Finn asked as he entered his younger brother's room and raised an eyebrow when he saw Brittany lying on his bed.

Artie looked over his shoulder to see Finn looking at the sleeping Brittany. "She was tired."

"I can see that." Finn bit back a smirk. "Does Mom know your girlfriend is sleeping over?"

"I haven't had a chance of telling her," Artie responded, looking back at the TVs.

"Is that Santana?" Finn asked, coming to stand by him to see the Latina walking by herself into the store. "How many times have I told her not to leave her house when it's dark?"

"It's not like she can't take of herself."

"That's beside the point."

"I'm surprised she hasn't castrated you for not having more faith in her strength."

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted as she rose from her sleep. "Anything new?" she asked, walking up to them as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Not that I see," Artie responded.

"What is that?" Brittany pointed at one the TVs that was recording the entrance to the town.

"I don't see anything."

Artie squinted and it was then he saw a black blur flicker through the screen, but was gone in an instant. "What the…?" It happened three more times. He knew that it couldn't be the cameras malfunctioning. He quickly logged onto his laptop and pulled up the recording for the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I'm trying to slow down the footage down."

"It can't," Finn whispered as he watched more of those black blurs flicker through the screen.

Artie cursed when he paused the recording on a black blur and saw a figure. Finn looked at him seeing the dread in his gaze. "They're here."

"Who is?" Brittany asked, alarmed as Finn disappeared in an instant.

Before Artie could answer her, Will entered the room. "Are you sure?"

Artie wordless showed him the screen. Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dwight's number. On the first ring, he answered. "Sound the alarm, we need to evacuate the townspeople—they're here."

* * *

><p>Santana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as if someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see no one there but she couldn't shake off the feeling. It didn't matter how fast she walked, but the feeling would not leave her. Finishing her drink, she crushed the can with her hand and threw it over her shoulder. Expecting to hear it hit the concrete, no sound came, only the cool night wind blowing echoed through the night.<p>

She turned around warily to see a pale hand sticking out from an alley had caught the can. Apprehension gripped her as the figure walked out, a cold ruthless smile graced his lips and for a moment his eyes flashed crimson before going back to his normal onyx eyes. It was then she noticed he was not alone as another one of his kind stepped out of the alley, followed by another. One jumped from the rooftop.

Santana looked up to see some standing on the rooftops, looking at her. Everywhere she looked, they were there surrounding her, waiting for the right moment to come after her.

* * *

><p>"Dwight, what's going?" Mary asked nervously as Dwight pulled the switch for the alarm. It blared through the night, echoing through the town.<p>

"They're here. Get Stacy and Stevie to the basement then come back up and direct the townspeople to the basement. I'll give you the signal when to lock the basement behind you and you lead them out."

"What about Sam?"

"I'll make sure he joins you," Dwight said as Stevie and Stacy ran down the stairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stacy yelled, running to Dwight and clutching onto his waist desperately. "I'm scared, Daddy!" Tears glistened in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. "Go with your mom."

"What about you?" She looked at him frightened.

"I'll join you once I get the rest of the townspeople to safety."

"Don't leave."

"I have to." He held her close before having to forcibly remove her and hand her over to Mary.

"Daddy!" Stacy screeched as Mary ran toward the back of the house.

"Come back safely, Dad," Stevie said, trying to put up a brave front.

"I'll try." Dwight ruffled his hair affectionately. "Now go with your mom."

Stevie nodded before running after his mom. Dwight watched him go for a moment before running up the stairs to get Sam.

* * *

><p>"Judy," Sam answered his phone, ignoring the look Puck gave him.<p>

"I need you to come get Quinn."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned as the older lady sobbed into the phone. _**"Something's not right."**_

"Don't worry about me. Just come get Quinn, please," she pleaded.

"We will," Sam said, before she hung up on him.

"Is Quinn okay?" Puck asked, worried, when Sam frowned.

"I don't know," he answered, honestly. "Judy said we have to go get her but she was crying."

"There's no use fretting about it now, we'll get our answers once we're there."

"You're right."

The sound of the alarm going off echoed through his windows.

"What the hell is that?" Puck snapped, covering his ears.

"It's the alarm! The evacuation has begun!"

"That can only mean those sons of bitches are here! I need to go get Quinn!" Puck ran out the room with Sam right behind him only to collide with Dwight.

"Puck." Dwight looked at him and then at his son.

"Dad, are they really here?"

"Will called telling me they entered the town already. I need you and Puck to help evacuate the townspeople."

"I will once I get Quinn."

Dwight looked at him confused. "She's safe with Russel."

"Judy said we have to go get her."

"Fine, go get Quinn and then help the others."

As they ran down the stairs, the front door opened as some of the townspeople ran inside with their children. "Go down the hall! It's going to be the last door on the left!" Shelby instructed as she ran in before looking at Sam. "Rachel's not with you?"

"She's with Ralph."

"Damn it!"

The wolf in Sam growled when he saw the desperation Shelby's gaze.

"Calm yourself." Dwight placed at hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Rachel's not picking up her phone and Blaine hasn't heard from her. He said he was going to go look for her, but—"

"I'll look for her as well," Sam said, moving passed her with Puck. "You just evacuate the townspeople and make sure you don't get killed in the process. I don't want Rachel crying after this is over."

"You're right." Shelby took a deep breath. "Be careful, Sam, you, too, Puck."

"We will be." Puck waved at her before running off with Sam. "I guess we'll have to split ways."

"Seems that way."

"Where do we meet up?"

"At my house after you get Quinn."

"Got it."

"_**Find her." **_Sam's feet pounded against the cement as he tried to catch a trace of Rachel's scent. _**"Protect her." **_His hands clenched into fists when he caught a faint whiff of strawberries. Her scent filled his nostrils and heightened his senses when the smell the iron accompanied it._ "Blood." _He could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue. It was overpowering and had adrenaline burning through his veins. _**"Kill any who would dare hurt her." **_A viscous growled rumbled from deep inside his chest.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Alistair asked Blaine once he got off the phone, not liking the unsettling feeling that seemed to plague him.<p>

"It was Shelby, she can't get in contact with Rachel," Blaine frowned. "I know I'm supposed to help you with the evacuation, but I told her I would go look for her."

"It's all right. I understand perfectly," he smiled at his son reassuringly. "Find her and take her to Dwight and Sam. Go with them."

"I can come back to help you."

Alistair shook his head. "I want you to be as safe as possible. Once you find Rachel, go to the Evans residence and use their escape route."

"Okay, Dad." Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Be careful."

"I will be." Alistair held him close for a moment fearing he may not see his only child again. "You be careful as well."

"I will be." He pulled away, smiling, before turning to Kurt. "You ready?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Kurt," Alistair called out just as they were about to step out of his house.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at him curiously.

"Protect Blaine."

"I will." Kurt clasped Blaine's hand as they ran out the house.

"_Please let them be safe." _Alistair frowned, knowing that he had to meet up with Dwight and he could shake off the foreboding that surrounded him.

* * *

><p>"My cell phone is dead," Rachel stated surprised.<p>

"I told you not to play Temple Run on it, but you wouldn't listen," Ralph smirked.

"That was when we were in school."

"And did you recharge it when you got home?"

"Touché."

"So where do we start?"

"I'm thinking the town center."

"Why there?"

Before Ralph could explain his logic, the alarm echoed through the town.

"What is that sound?" Simon growled, covering his ears.

Ralph cursed. "It's the evacuation."

"That can only mean the rogues are here." Rachel watched as many families ran with their children toward one of the founding families home for sanctuary.

"I guess the town center it is."

"Simon!"

He looked over his shoulder to see his mom looking at him shocked.

"How did yo—"

"It's a long story, Mom, but you and Dad should head to Dwight's house. Make sure to take Ralph's parents with you."

"Simon, you need to come with us."

"I'll meet up with you later. I need to kill the one responsible for Amber's death." He waved at her. "Be safe, Mom." And jumped, landing in a crouched position.

Ralph followed suit before they both turned to look at Rachel, prepared to jump. "We'll catch you!"

Rachel simply smiled at them as she jumped before her feet could even touch the ground, Ralph and Simon caught her in their arms, holding her safely before setting her down on her feet. "Thanks."

Simon nodded, while Ralph simply smirked. "Let's go." Without warning Simon threw Rachel over his shoulder, causing her to wrap her arms over his shoulders before turning her body the correct way as he grabbed her below her thighs and began running toward the town center with Ralph beside him.

* * *

><p>The moment the alarm blared through the town, Santana barely had a chance to dodge the first hit directed at her. She continued to dodge as they came at her never ending. It wasn't until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach did she stop for a moment and looked down to see a dagger protruding into her belly. Her blue shirt became wet with blood; her attackers' eyes glowed crimson as some licked their lips and others took deep breaths—enjoying the smell of her blood.<p>

Santana grabbed the hilt and pulled it out ignoring the sting and increase of blood flowing through the wound before slicing the throat open of the rogue closest to her. "You want my blood, come and get it," she said through gritted teeth as her eyes turned pitch black. The next rogue charged at her, she dodged to the side, with inhumane strength buried the dagger into the back of his skull and pulled it out. Blood arced into the air as she buried it deep into the chest of another rogue, slicing through his heart and twisting the blade before kicking the body away from her, and onto another rogue.

She continued trying to be quick with the stabs, but they were quicker. She barely turned around to stab another in the chest only to have one of them come up from behind her and roundhouse kick her on the spine. The pain was excruciating as the force of it knocked her off her feet and into the air. One of them grabbed her by the ankle and began spinning her. Her head hit against an elbow, disorienting her even more before letting her go. Pain exploded within her as her body slammed against the brick wall, denting it. She landed on shaky legs before they gave up under and she collapsed on her knees, vomiting blood.

She weakly lifted her head as she heard them approaching. The smirk on their faces filled her with disgust and the hunger in their gaze had horror clawing at her. Her body would not cooperate no matter how much she tried to get it to move._ "Move!" _She screeched mentally the closer they got._ "Move now!" _Her eyes squeezed shut when her body remained frozen as they lunged at her and waited with belated breath for their hands and fangs to tear into her.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chap. =)

AN 2: Okay I am guilty as charged of being a lagger. I know I said I would dedicate my spring break to writing and finishing What We Are, but I stumbled upon this epic show called Heroes on netflic instant stream and I'm addicted! Now I find myself a huge support of Sylar/Clair (Sylaire) pairing. Idk how it happened and if you watched the show some of you might be looking at me as if I'm crazy, but in my defense that pairing really gets under your skin and I can't stop thinking of what if scenarios. Now I'm really tempted to write a fanfic on them and I will, but my EvanBerry fics will come first. =D If you haven't seen it I suggest you watch it. I loved Zachery Quinto when I saw him as Spock in Stark Trek (2009), but he blew my mind away as Sylar in Heroes. *sigh* That man is too good looking it should be illegal. *cough* *cough* Back to the subject at hand. I will continue this fic and I will finish hopefully before the month is out. After all, I did warn you this fic was going to go faster ;) this is barely the beginning of the action. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: Keating's Disciple (I was hoping to get that reaction toward Jesse from the readers after all, he is one of the antagonists. As for Quinn, she's a strong girl that's why I kinda like her ;) ), NinjaGleek21 (Puck will have his moment.), LadyGigglesalot (You were one of the readers I guessed that will catch the dialogue lol.), magda (lol It's okay I completely understand why you said that and even though the whole had a small cameo I hope you enjoyed it. *hug* Awww you know I will have to stop one day if I want to get my own original stories done and hopefully published , but don't worry I will practically be still writing for this year and the next, so I won't be leaving for a while. =) ), The Wonderful Mistique (This is but the beginning, it's the next chapter that will be darker. ;) ), CJ (Thank you! *hug* You have no idea how much your words mean to me and it's an honor that you reviewed before the story is complete), NothernLights25 (I hope you enjoyed this chapter), sillystarshine (Yes they are and you have seen nothing yet of what they are capable of.), cbell123 (Thank you for reviewing! And it has been fun PMing with you these past few days. =) ), 19LoVeSpeLL93 (I'm glad to see you loving this fic! =D), Lena (You're back! *hug* I have missed hearing from you and it's a pleasure to have you joining me on this fic as well. Lol I had no idea he was in Gilmore Girls. Lucky! I wanted to go watch Titanic, I love that movie! And no this is not my last EvanBerry fic I still plan to write the future fics I posted on my profile. I really wish you had an account so I could have PM you when you reviewed. =) ), .Joshley (You can't die I updated! I need you to stick with me to the very end! Lol =D), Jenn (I hope you enjoyed this chap.), and TheBlackCat99 (As you know I love long reviews so don't worry. *hug* Thank you for reviewing especially since you don't review. It means a lot to me. =) ). You guys are amazing like always! =D

AN 4: All I ask for is fifteen review and I will try updating asap! I'm already starting on the next chap, but it's a little more difficult because that's where most of the action will take place. ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Blood, gore, and violence. **

"_**Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"**_

_**-Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)**_

Her body clenched, anticipating the pain, the sound bones cracking and a cry of pain echoed through the night. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something wet and warm land on her face, and slide down her cheek. A figure dressed in black, his hands caked in blood—with four dead rogues by his feet—stood before her. Each had a gaping hole in their chest, where their hearts had lay; blood oozed out and drenched the sidewalk. Three of the four missing hearts lay centimeters from their owners while one still lied clenched with the hand of their attacker. He was the only thing that stood between her and the army of rogues; he was her last line of defense.

"Do you think you stand a chance against us?" One of the rogues taunted, grinning.

"It doesn't matter." Through all the blood and gore, his voice still calmed her. Santana blinked back tears, not wanting him to see how much in pain she truly was in, she didn't want to appear weak—especially when he would need her help. If they wanted to get out alive in one piece she would have to fight. Hearing her struggling to get back on her feet had him glancing back at her. Her heart pounded rapidly within her chest, the small wave of euphoria that filled her veins momentarily made her forget her pain when his cinnamon gaze met hers. They didn't mirror the fear she felt, but concern for her. And just as the moment happened instantaneously, it ended when he turned his gaze back at the rogues and regarded them. "You have to get passed me if you want to lay finger on her."

"It will be our pleasure."

Finn sank his fangs into the rogue's heart, feeling the blood burn a path down his throat, humming with raw power as it coursed through his body. He hadn't felt this sensation since the last time he drank from the veins. His eyes closed on their own accord. Images of faces he never saw, memories that were never his coursed through his mind and a tidal wave of emotions wrecked havoc. This was the knowledge his kind craved, drinking from the vein allowed them to live multiple lifetimes in a span of eternity. They weren't just one creature but a legion of the essence that defines souls that thrived within one vessel and governed by one—forever feeding it. Now all them thrived within him, multiple voices screeched in his mind and he silenced them with snarl, not caring for their plight. He needed the power; they could provide him with nothing more and nothing less.

The rogues watched cautiously, feeling the air shift around them. The foul stench of carnage surrounded them, but that's not what caused a slight disturbance amongst them. It was the aura emitting from the lone vampire in front of them that had them feeling a little on edge. "Kill him!" One of them ordered when his eyes snapped open, revealing crimson orbs. He vanished before their eyes and a cry of pain echoed somewhere from the right. Rogues began dropping one by one. The smell of blood descended upon them, many breathed it in—enjoying it—ignoring the cries of their brethren. Their eyes turned crimson, by the time they were through with this town, blood would decorate it red and there would be no soul to tell the story.

Santana backed up and was barely able to kick a rogue back as she pressed a hand against the belly, trying to slow down the blood flow—waiting for the wound to heal. Each slight movement had pain coursing through her body. She breathed in through clenched teeth as she glared at the rogues; hunger burning in their gaze as they regarded her. One of them became impatient and jumped at her. Just as he was about to reach her, his body slammed against an invisible wall. The rogue dusted himself off as he got back up on his feet before pressing his palms against it. A look of bewilderment crossed his face as he pounded against it, but no dent or any sign of cracking seemed to appear. Since he was distracted, he didn't sense Finn sneak up behind him, but he did feel the bone cracking punch against his spine and the force of it sent something ripping out of his chest. The last thing he saw was his heart slam against the barrier before bouncing back into the air.

Finn caught the heart in midair and threw it at a rogue, grinning when it smacked him on the face leaving a bloody imprint. He turned around swiftly, dodging an attack and grabbing his assailant's head and twisting in one smooth motion, snapping it. "It's good to see you have joined us." His voice was velvet smooth, appeared to not be bothered by the fact he was drenched in blood.

Santana followed his gaze to see the newcomers.

* * *

><p>"Alistair!"<p>

Alistair looked over his shoulder to see Puck running toward him. "Why aren't you with your mother?" he asked, once the teenager stood before him.

"There has been a change of plans," Puck informed him. "I'm here to get Quinn. Have you seen her?"

"No, I've been busy leading the others to Dwight's basement. You can go inside and look for her." Alistair motioned behind him as another family rushed in passed them.

"Thanks." Puck wasted no time running passed him and into the house. He ran up the stairs toward Quinn's room, slamming the door open, only to be greeted by the sight of Judy kneeling beside Quinn's bed—holding her unconscious daughter's hand. Her eyes were hollow.

"You came." Judy stood up and placed a kiss on Quinn's temple.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's going to be fine." Judy let go of her daughter's hand. "How's the situation outside?"

"The rogues have entered the town. Dwight and Shelby are gathering the families in their sectors. Alistair is doing the best he can, but, surprisingly, Russel isn't there helping him." Puck noticed the way Judy eyes went wide. "What's wrong?"

"Alistair sent the families to the basement?" Judy asked as her eyes burned with tears.

"Yeah." Puck watched the way Judy's hands clenched into fists.

"_Oh God…they're…" _She couldn't finish the thought. It was unbearable to even think. _"How could I have let it happen?" _

"Judy?" Puck walked closer to the elder woman when tears began to silently stream down her face. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Judy shook her head. "You can't…only I can fix this." She met his gaze ignoring her tears. "I have to meet with Dwight."

"I can't just let you go like this."

"Your top priority is protecting Quinn." Judy cupped his cheek affectionately. "When all this is over, I want you to be the one to be there for her…promise me?"

"I promise." Puck leaned into her touch. He didn't understand the pang he felt when he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

She pulled him down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Be safe."

He couldn't explain why he felt like she was saying farewell to him. They would meet again…but the sad smile that curved on her lips told him otherwise. Words failed him as she walked passed him. He stood frozen as she left the room. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing exactly what for. Maybe it was because he couldn't go after her or it could also be…his gaze shifted toward Quinn. His heart constricted, she looked so vulnerable. His feet moved on their own accord toward her bed and took a seat on it. A heartbeat later, he held her upper body in his arms and that gaping hole that formed within him during her absence sewed shut. "Quinn," he whispered her name, shaking her a little. He needed her awake because simply holding her in his arms was not enough. He wanted to hear her voice and look into her eyes as their lives crumbled around them…at least one last time as the world they knew burned to ash. "Please wake up." He pressed his lips against her temple begging her to wake up.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that we weren't late."<p>

"Rachel," Santana gasped her friend's name as she stepped up to stand between Ralph and Simon.

"You brought food to welcome us." One of the rogues said gleefully. "And two of them are wolves."

"Hey, Dave, didn't you say that werewolf blood was to die for?"

The faint scent of Amber hit Simon like a freight train. _**"He's here!"**_

Laughter rumbled amongst them.

"That I did." Dave licked his bottom lip. "Wouldn't mind to have another taste."

His eyes landed on the rogue; it was the same guy he had bumped into the day he found Amber's corpse, the one who wore her scent like a badge_. __**"He took her from us!"**_ His eyes glowed an eerie blue as he regarded him._**"Kill him!" **_His body went tense, ready to strike as he gritted his teeth._**"Tear him limb from limb!"**_

"He's the one?" Rachel whispered to Simon when she noticed the way he was reacting to the rogue. She got her answer when he glanced at her, his eyes promising violence. Rachel nodded in understanding as she placed her hand gently on his arm and gave him a comfort squeeze. She had promised him the right to kill the rogue and the only reason he hadn't jumped at him yet was because he was waiting for her order. The rogue's life hanged in the balance and she was the one who could tip the scale at any moment. Anger coursed through her veins as she stared into his crimson eyes. He had altered Lantern Falls and brought murder into their lives. "Kill him," she ordered without remorse. A viscous grin curved on Simon's lips. "I want you to tear him limb from limb!"

Without warning Simon left her side and went after Dave, stirring the fight again.

"Clear me a path to Santana."

"I'm on it!" Ralph said, tearing into any rogue that got in his way. Blood arched through the air, marking their path. One of the rogues slid passed him. "Rachel!"

Power coursed through Rachel's veins as she brought her hand up. Electricity shot from her palm and hit the rogue directly in the chest, sending him flying a few feet back. "I got him."

Ralph let her join him in clearing a path. She watched his back and he watched hers. Fire licked one palm and in the other electricity coursed through her fingers.

"Get the sorceress!"

"Shit!" Ralph cursed as he tried to fight off the new wave of rogues that tried to tear through him to get to Rachel.

"Get away!" Rachel yelled as she saw some of them jump toward her. A burst of power eroded from her.

Ralph watched, amazed as the rogues surrounding them, froze for a moment before an invisible force threw them away. He felt Rachel stumble behind him and turned around just in time to steady her. "You exerted too much power."

"I'll be fine in a little while."

"Too bad they won't give us that little while."

Rachel watched with horror as the rogues surrounded them again.

"Finn!" Ralph yelled as the rogues jumped at them. "Protect Rachel!"

Finn had barely been able to snatch Rachel from Ralph's arms a moment before the rogues engulfed him.

"Fuck!" Ralph yelled in pain as he felt multiple fangs pierce his skin.

"Ralph!" Rachel screeched watching the rogues tear into him. "Simon! Save Ralph!"

Simon ran toward the pile and began pulling rogues one by one trying to get them off of his best friend. "Ralph!" The moment he caught sight of his bloody hand, Simon fought harder to try and save him.

* * *

><p>Alistair ushered the two last children into the Fabray household and told them where to head to in order to get to the basement when Judy bound down the stairs in tears. "Judy!" he called out to her as she ran passed him.<p>

"I'm sorry!" she cried out over her shoulder.

He watched her go, confused, but before he could even contemplate her apology a little girl's scream pierced the air. Alistair ran into the household following it toward the basement. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he stood in the doorway that led to the stairs but ignored it when he heard the same little girl sob. He ran down the stairs and almost bumped into the two small children he had let into the house a few moments ago. The breath rushed out of his lungs as he stood frozen at the sight that greeted him. He could see why the little girl screamed. The smell of blood filled the air and stained the floor and walls. Dead bodies were piled on the floor, their eyes open but dull, the expression of horror frozen upon their faces, and mouths gaping open never able to release a cry. Their clothes was shredded and coated with blood, several puncture wounds marked their bodies.

But it was the creatures that caused the massacre that filled Alistair with dread. Rogues filled the basement and neither had yet to notice the children or his presence as they fed, lost in the lust for blood. That was until one finished draining a human and discarded the corpse aside like it was trash. His crimson eyes looked up and met Alistair's before looking at the children. A grin graced his lips as he licked the blood off them. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" His voice rang throughout the room, demanding the attention of all the rogues within the room. Each of them stopped feeding and turned to look at their new guests. "Get them."

"Go!" Alistair yelled, shooting electricity from his hands striking the rogues who jumped toward them. When the children didn't move, he levitated them to the top of the stairs with one hand and with the other he continued to shoot electricity. Once he knew the children were safe up the stairs, he retreated. He was barely able to run through the door as a rogue reached for him. The moment he turned around to close it, the children were already struggling to do it. He conjured up a spell to lock the door, making it harder for the rogues to break out. "You have to go to Dwight and tell him what has happened, while I hunt down Russel." Once again he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, he turned around—only to feel pain rip through his stomach. The breath left his lungs as blood rushed up his throat and leaked through his clenched teeth. He met the emotionless gaze of Russel Fabray, before looking down to see Russel's hand shoved through his gut. "You…"

A smirk graced Russel's lips. "I had to get you out the picture. You were becoming too much of a liability."

"Dwight…won't let…" He grabbed onto his arm to keep him from pulling it out sooner and letting him bleed to death.

"He won't be able to stop me." Russel twisted his hand and his eyes danced with amusement when Alistair groaned in pain.

"Alistair!" The little boy cried out as he held his little sister in his arms. Fear echoed in his gaze.

"Run!"

Russel frowned when Alistair's blood landed on his cheek. "I'll kill them."

"I…will…make…you." Alistair nail's dug into his arm. "Feel…pain…like a." He struggled to say through blooded teeth. "Mortal."

"I will like to see you try." Russel wretched his arm away from Alistair's grasp along with his hand.

Alistair's back arched from the force of it; his mouth fell open in a silent cry as his body collapsed onto the floor, his own blood pooling around him. A small smirk graced his lips as he felt something warm pulsing in right palm.

Russel watched wearily as Alistair's right hand gave a crimson hue that had nothing to do with his blood. The hand lifted toward him and he stood frozen, not being able to believe that Alistair still had enough strength to conjure up a spell. Before he could even think of dodging it, the crimson hue formed into a dagger and flew straight at him, stabbing him directly in the chest. Instead of feeling pain, Russel felt nothing and the dagger exploded into small red sparks that fell harmlessly over him and on the floor. "You failed," he smirked but soon frowned when Alistair simply smiled at him. The two children were surrounding him now.

"You have to get up!" The little boy cried, kneeling by Alistair ignoring the blood seeping into his jeans as he shook him. "You can't leave us! Beatrice and I still need you!"

Alistair looked at the little boy weakly. His blonde hair and azure eyes turned to raven hair and hazel eyes._ "Blaine." _An affectionate smile graced his lips as he reached for the little boy and ran his bloody hand through his hair. He glanced at the little girl to see her blonde hair and emerald eyes turn to chocolate locks for hair and caramel eyes._ "Rachel." _As his eyes began to close, he thought of the one woman he knew since he could remember and who will take care of his son once he was gone._ "Shelby…take care of him…of them…and yourself." _His eyes opened once more to see a younger version of his son. Tears streamed down his face and Alistair felt his heart ache. "Blaine." His hand trailed down his face weakly trying to wipe his tears away like he used to all those years ago. "I…love you."

The boy watched helplessly as Alistair's eyes closed and his hand fell limp. There was no movement in his body and the little boy cried over his bloody corpse.

"Adam, we have to go." Beatrice tried to pull her older brother from Alistair as Russel approached them.

But her cried fell on deaf ears as Adam continued to sob.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Rachel tried to shove passed Finn to try and go help Simon.<p>

"You need to heal Santana first," Finn said calmly.

"I will," Rachel glared at him. "Go bring me Ralph."

Without another word, Finn went to help Simon and Rachel turned to Santana. She gently removed the Latina's hands and placed hers over the wound. Her palm began to glow a white hue and Santana sighed in relieve when the warmth replace the pain and felt whatever Rachel was doing helped her heal faster. It wasn't long before the glow faded away and Rachel removed her hand to reveal unmarred flesh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rachel offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Oh, God." Santana voice cracked as her eyes filled with disbelief when she caught sight of what Finn was holding in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Rachel turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of Finn holding a bloody Ralph. She couldn't breathe as he placed him down and it was then she got to see the full extent of his wounds. The skin on his chest was torn to shreds. She could see what remained of the flesh sticking on his rib cage. His gut was visible and blood drenched his jeans. Every time he breathed, more seem to pour out. What hurt her most was that he was still clinging to life no matter how much pain he was in. The skin that still stuck to his body had holes from where the fangs tore into him. "Ralph." Her knees kissed the pavement as she reached for him, grasping his hand desperately.

"Hey, Queen," he rasped out weakly, feeling the warmth of her glow. "It won't work…I'm too far gone."

"No you're not," Rachel said in denial. "I can still—"

He gave her a pained smile, a trail of blood seeped through his lips and down his cheek. "I had this dream…"

"Ralph, you have to save your energy," Rachel pleaded, trying to make the healing spell stronger, but it wasn't cooperating.

"I wanted to become a hero."

"Don't," she begged, closing her eyes to fight back tears.

"Hey." Ralph squeezed her hand lightly.

Rachel eyes snapped open to meet his forest green eyes that were slowly becoming dull with each second.

"Would you say I became a hero?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked. "You became my hero." The tears she had been trying to hide from him glistened in her eyes blurring her vision of him.

"Tell Simon…I'll look after Amber…" he said weakly. "Tell my parents…that I love them." He squeezed her hand again when she tried to look away from him. "Thank you…for being there…for me."

She watched silently as a small smile graced his lips and lay permanently etched on his features.

The image of Ralph holding the cafeteria door open for her flashed through her mind. The first day they met, he placed a kiss on her hand vowing his loyalty to her.

A tear slid down her face silently when the light from his eyes faded.

Standing in the cemetery, he held onto her desperately as if she were his lifeline, the only thing grounding him to reality. His body shook in her arms, he felt so warm and alive. That was the day she showed everyone her loyalty to him, her protector.

Her body shook when his hand let go of its grasp on hers.

"_Hey, would you say I became a hero?" _His voice echoed in her mind.

Everything around her ceased to exist for one small moment except for his shredded corpse, lifeless eyes and pain that took her captive. She opened her mouth, letting out an anguished scream that ripped from her lungs and echoed through Lantern Falls, stopping the fighting that had continued without them. All eyes turned to her when they felt power sizzle through the air.

"Rachel!"

Through her anguish she heard his voice, calming her and the power building inside her began to defuse. She looked away from Ralph's corpse to see Sam jumping over the rogues and running toward her.

* * *

><p>"Puck."<p>

Puck looked down at the girl in his arms to see Quinn waking up. "Quinn."

Hearing his voice had her snapping her eyes open. "Puck…" Disbelief clouded her eyes as her fingertips graced his cheek, lightly feeling the warmth under them._ "It's not a dream." _She welcomed his warmth and let herself melt in his embrace for a moment. "You're here."

"You had me worried." He held her tighter.

It was then Quinn remembered everything. Why she had tried to kill herself. _"Does he know?" _She pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called Sam and I to come get you, but Sam couldn't make it in the end."

"Where's Mom?"

"She left to go talk to Dwight."

Quinn took a moment to process the information before the blaring of an alarm echoed from the outside. "What's that noise?"

"Dwight pulled the alarm, the rogues have attacked." He got off her bed and held out a hand for her. "And I need to get you over there."

"Puck, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, but that won't stop me from protecting you." He carefully tugged her off her bed before grabbing a sweater from her closet. Before they could continue their conversation a girl's scream echoed from downstairs.

Quinn froze while putting her shoes on and met Puck's gaze. "What was that?"

"I don't know but hurry up and put your shoes on." Puck walked toward the door carefully and looked over his shoulder to see Quinn was ready. They both quietly made their way toward the stairs and stopped on the top of them when Alistair burst through the basement door closing it behind him. Everything after that happened so quickly. Russel had appeared from nowhere and snuck up on Alistair before Puck could even shout a warning. Russel's hand digging into Alistair's stomach had Puck flinch and Quinn covered her mouth to quiet her gasp. Without second thought, Puck pulled her down to hide from view as he tried to think of a plan, but nothing will come to mind. The wooden railing under his grasp cracked as he watched helplessly as Alistair bled to death. He remained frozen as Quinn quietly cried beside him. _"Move! You have to move!" _But his body wouldn't cooperate. _**"Protect her!" **_The moment he heard the growl adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"You get the children and I'll distract your dad." Puck glanced at his mate to see her shaking her head.

"No." She grabbed his arm. "I can't lose you, too."

"You won't." Puck glared at Russel as he got closer to Adam and Beatrice. He knew he didn't stand a chance against someone older and more powerful, but he could offer a distraction. He could give Quinn and the little ones a way out. "You go when I land on him." He didn't wait for her response as he climbed on the railing and launched himself through the air toward Russel as he tried to grab Beatrice.

* * *

><p>Sam, seeing the tears in her eyes, engulfed her into a hug. "I'll kill them," he vowed when her body shook with sobs.<p>

"They killed Ralph," Rachel cried on to his shoulder holding him tightly. "Ralph is dead!"

At first Sam didn't think he heard her correctly the first time, but when he heard something similar to it again he felt his stomach drop. It was then he noticed Ralph's mutilated body. A comrade, his mate's first protector, his friend, the reason why he bargained with his dad about Simon, was killed in cold blood. He will kill them all; their blood will soak the streets before the night was out. "Stay here," Sam whispered, as he pulled away and turned around to see Simon walking toward them.

"**Is he really gone?"** Simon's voice was a mixture between a growl and his normal voice.

Sam met his eerie blue eyes. "Yes."

Simon looked over his shoulder to see Rachel's tear stained face that tried to apologize to him, but he didn't blame her. His eyes then landed on Ralph's body and once again he was hit with the pain of losing someone dear to him. Ralph was like the brother he never had. An unholy scream ripped from his lungs as he turned away and grabbed the nearest rogue to him. He twisted his neck and yanked at his head until his nails lengthen, cutting into the rogue's throat and pulling the head from the body—completely severing it.

Just as a rogue was about to sneak up on Simon as he fought against a four of them, Sam intercepted and snapped his neck—joining the fray. Blood began to spill over the concrete, bones cracking, piercing the air and cries of pain echoed through the night. And Rachel who at one point wanted the fight to end, watched with hollow eyes. "Kill them," she whispered. "Kill them all." Simon fought harder, accomplishing both their wishes when more blood spilled. "I want them all dead!"

"_**You heard her." **_Sam's eyes glowed an eerie blue. _**"Let them be the sacrifice to quench her thirst."**_ Without warning, he snuck up behind one of the rogues and kicked their knees, snapping them out of their joints. He forced the rogue down on his broken knees, grabbing both of his hands and placing one foot on his back. He pulled until he heard two pops—indicating that he dislocated both his arms. Before the rogue could even cry out in pain, Sam let go of his arms and fisted his hair, pulling him back until his neck was bare to him. His nails lengthen as he brought his hand down and cut into the rogue's throat, tearing into flesh and veins. He tore his hand away, pulling out skin and meat to leave behind a gaping hole that streamed blood. He dragged the body by the collar toward Rachel. Once in front of her, he laid the body by her feet. **"This will be the first of many tonight."** His voice had an underlining of a growl.

Rachel met Sam's gaze to see his eyes were no longer emerald but glowing azure. She knew the wolf came out and yet she didn't fear it for in the azure showed a hint of emerald. The wolf hadn't dominated Sam; instead they both came together as one. As he reached to her with bloody fingers she knew the wolf only want to please her and protect her. She should have been disgusted with the blood and gore, but she wasn't. She was the one that asked him for this and he was fulfilling her wish. She didn't even flinch when his bloodstained fingertips caressed her cheek affectionately. "Thank you."

"**Don't thank me yet," **he smirked. **"This is but the beginning." **His smirk vanished as he gazed into her eyes. **"I will kill them for making you cry."**

The thought of Ralph had tears brimming in her eyes.

Not taking his eyes off her, Sam reached behind him and pulled the rogue, that had been trying to be brave by sneaking up behind him, by the front of his shirt and tugged him toward his side. He tore into his neck like he did with the other rogue before carelessly throwing him on the ground by Rachel's feet. **"I will protect you."**

"I know." Rachel continued to hold his gaze.

Sam felt a hum of pride for his mate course through his body. Even as he killed the rogue her gaze never wavered from his and it still didn't. There was no disgust in her eyes, only acceptance. **"That's my girl."**

"That is one unhealthy relationship." Santana found herself saying as she tore her gaze from Sam and Rachel and kicked a rogue in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" Finn raised an eyebrow at her as he ripped open the throat of another rogue, blood spilled over him.

Santana took one good look at him and felt her heart swell at the sight of him. Even covered in blood and gore did nothing to diminish her feelings for him; if anything it made her want to fight harder. To survive all this and tell him just how she feels. "Nothing." If she could still love Finn decked out in blood then she could understand how Rachel could be accepting and still love Sam as he laid dead rogues at her feet.

* * *

><p>As Blaine and Kurt reached the town center, they were greeted by a blood bath. Kurt paused as he caught sight of Finn in a killing frenzy with Santana covering his back. Simon and Sam were holding their own ground as they fought against the rogues. They were struggling more than Finn, but they seemed to handling it just fine.<p>

"Rachel!" Blaine yelled when he caught sight of her coated in blood. Without a second thought he ran into the battle.

"Damn it, Blaine!" Kurt ran behind him covering his back.

Sam and Simon caught sight of them and rushed over to help them out.

Blaine shot a bolt at a rogue when she got to close for comfort. "Are you okay?" he asked once he neared her, but ended up tripping and having Rachel to steady him. "What the hell?" He looked back at what he tripped over and had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat at the sight of the dead rogues with their throats gaping open.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked back at Rachel. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's not my blood."

It was then he noticed the hollow look in her eyes. "Rach…" He followed her gaze to the side and gasped when he caught sight of Ralph's dead body. He felt anger course through his veins a moment later. "This has gone far enough." He made Rachel look at him. "We're going to end this."

"How?"

"We'll figure something out until then I'll buy us some time." He turned away from her and looked at the lamp posts. Power coursed through his veins as the lights in them increases in strengthen lighting the street and sidewalks more. He didn't stop until he reached their full capacity. He turned around to face the battle raging before him and closed his eyes remembering a spell his father had been teaching him almost a month ago until he mastered it. When he felt the power pulsing within him, his eyes snapped open channeling it into the spell. His shadow stretched across the street becoming one with the shadows of the rogues that stood within the light.

"What's going on?"

"Why can't we move?"

Blaine smirked, knowing his spell was a success. On his shadow he wrote the instruction for the rogues that were trapped to stay standing frozen for the next five hours. "Kill those that are not standing in the light," he instructed. "Leave the others be. They won't be able to move for the next five hours."

"Why don't we just kill them all?" Simon asked.

"We don't know how many more there are and we need to regroup with Dwight."

"**He has a point,"** Sam frowned, running a hand through his hair forgetting that it was coated in blood. He looked at Rachel. **"Are you fine with that?"**

"As long as I don't lose any one of you."

"**We head back to my dad's place and regroup,"** Sam ordered as he walked toward Rachel, while Simon and Finn finished the few remaining rogues that were a threat.

"Who will carry his body?" Blaine asked looking at Ralph.

"I can." Kurt kneeled by Ralph and gingerly picked up his body. He met Rachel's gaze, who quickly looked away to blink back tears.

Simon strolled up to him. "He's my responsibility. I will deliver him to his parents." The moment he said those words a sob broke through Rachel's lips. Kurt passed Ralph over to Simon who held him carefully in his arms. He turned to face Rachel, who was crying again, but this time Sam held her. "It wasn't your fault." His words only caused her to cry harder. "He knew what he was getting into…always wanting to be the hero."

Rachel nodded.

"**Let's go. There will be more time later to mourn for the dead." **Sam motioned for Rachel to climb on his back, which she did wordlessly. He felt her power sizzle through her body and wonder what she was up to. He got his answer when multiple bolts shot from the sky striking the rogues surrounding them as they ran. Their cries of pain echoed around them and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. A smirk graced his lips. _**"That's my girl."**_

* * *

><p>Russel didn't know what hit him as he landed face flat on the hardwood floor with a body pinning him to the ground. His assailant grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto the hardwood floor. Pain exploded on his face as he felt his nose crack. By the second slam, his vision was darkening and by the third he feared he might black out. With desperation clawing at him, Russel reached behind him and threw his assailant off and across the room where he slammed against the wall.<p>

"Puck!"

Russel heard his daughter's yell. He blinked several times to clear his vision only to see Quinn standing by the doorway which led to outside the house with Beatrice in her arms and Adam right beside her. Puck got up weakly before running toward her and grabbing Adam along the way as they ran out the house together. It took him a while to fully understand what just happened. His daughter had betrayed him and ran off with Noah Puckerman. "Quinn!" He roared feeling anger burn through him.

"I'm surprised he even got more than one hit on you."

"Shut up," Russel growled as he cracked his nose back into place and glared at Jesse.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jesse grinned in amusement. "Your wife has gone to Dwight, your daughter has gone off with Puck, the siege of Lantern Falls has barely begun and it seems to already be falling apart."

"It's not! All you have to do is bring my wife and Quinn back here, and the rest of the rogues can take care of the others, while I deal with Dwight."

"If you say so." Jesse met his gaze. "So what do I do about Puck?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Russel raised an eyebrow at him. "Get rid of him and if my daughter tries to resist capture, you have the right break her like you did last time."

"With pleasure," Jesse smirked as he walked out the door whistling.

Once he was gone Russel frowned. The pain of his broken nose was still there and his head was hurting. Nothing was healing like it was supposed to_. "Pain hasn't lasted this long since I became…" _He stopped his train of thought not wanting to finish it, but his eyes landed on Alistair. Before he could contemplate further, the basement door slammed open and sent his corpse sliding across the room because of the force. "I was beginning to wonder when that spell would wear off."

"Does this mean we can hunt?" One of the rogues asked.

A smirk graced his lips. "Until your heart's content."

The rogues' laughter echoed through Lantern Falls as they ran out the house and into the killing field.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePheonix613 for looking over this chapter! She's freaking awesome! And if you haven't read her EvanBerry one-shots you need to go check them out! =)

AN 2: I know some of you might want to hurt me right now, but in my defense I did warn you a few chapters ago about character deaths. Don't think that I did this to hurt any of you because I was crying as I wrote Ralph's and Alistair's death scene. I hadn't planned for Ralph to die it just happened as I wrote the chapter, but Alistair's death was already planned since the beginning. I want to make this fic a bit realistic even though it's filled with werewolves, vampires, demons, sorcerers and the occasional human. When there is war there is bound to be death and most of the time it's nameless people to us, but to other people that knew them, they were loved ones. I wanted to bring the emotions of losing a loved one into this fic. If by chance you cried, shed a few tears or simply got watery eyes then I did accomplish this. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: NinjaGleek21 (Thank you for the cookies! *hug* I know I left it in another cliffy, but it's all coming to a close soon.), NorthernLights25 (Sorry for taking so long, but this chapter was really hard for me to write. I hope you still liked it.), LadyGigglesalot (You know I could never harm Santana in such a way. I'll hold you up to that long review lol. I hope you enjoyed watching Cabin in the Woods! =D), Lena (I hope this chapter also kept you on the edge of your seat. =) ), TheBlackCat99 (I showed a darker version EvanBerry in this chap. I hope that in a way this makes up for the lack of in the last chap.), MissBreePheonix613 (lol =D), The Wonderful Mistique (Oh yes she is! I am also hoping to establish how badass the others are as well. ;) ), cbell123 (Don't worry she's safe.), .Joshley (Thank you! *hug* I hope this chap lived up to your expectations.), Keating's Disciple (There's going to be more action still to come. =) ), Princesakarlita411 (I'm always glad when you review no matter how small they are. You've been reviewing my fics since I first started writing EvanBerry.), 19LoVeSpeLL93 (I hope this satisfied your thirst for action for the time being. =) ), and CJ (lol I hope you liked this one!) for reviewing! You guys are awesome! =D

AN 4: Even though I didn't get the fifteen reviews for the last chap =( that won't stop me for asking for fifteen reviews. =) So please review, it doesn't take long. I would love to hear from you.

AN 5: Ralph's death scene was inspired by (in my opinion) one of the greatest fictional characters to ever come into existence. Zack Fair, from the game Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. I got all teary eyed when he was dying and in the end when he says, "Hey, would you say I became a hero?" right before the credits role I began crying like there was no tomorrow. In a way I wanted to give Ralph that ending and I had him quote that awesome line before he died. The way I loved Zack as I played his game even though I already knew he was going to die, but it's different knowing and experiencing it, it was the same love I held for Ralph. I had so many things planned for him in the future with Simon and being Rachel's protector, but as I wrote the chapter I realized just as Finn snatched Rachel, Ralph didn't have an escape route. He was screwed one way or another and there was no way for me to pull him out. The scene unfolded and I cried as I had to let go of my OC. Ralph is right up there in my heart along with Alex (from Once More). So I hope all of you understand. And if you haven't played Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core you can watch the clips of the game on youtube. I recommend watching the ending scene because I did based Ralph death scene on it and you could get a clearer picture of what I was trying to convey. I dedicated the song The Price of Freedom by Takeharu Ishimoto to Ralph. Listen to it because it's his theme song now and I dare you to tell me that it doesn't remind you of him. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Recommendation of songs to listen to while reading this chapter is Blaze of Glory by X-Ray Dog, Throne of Divinity by City of the Fallen, Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell, a personal favorite Courtyard Apocalypse by Alexandre Desplat ( I get teary eyed whenever I listen to it. If you've seen the last HP movie then you know exactly when this song comes out.) and a new favorite Breath of Life by Florence + the Machine (shout out to my wonderful beta for introducing me to this amazing song and found Rachel's Theme song for this fic.)

"_**Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?**__**What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"**_

_**-Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill**_

The moment Judy burst through the front door, abruptly ending his conversation with Shelby, he knew something had gone very wrong. "Judy." She was supposed to be helping Russel and Alistair evacuate the people in their section. "What's wrong? Why aren't you helping Russel and Alistair with evacuation?"

"They're dead!" Judy cried out, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Alistair and Russel?" Dwight looked at her, alarmed. How could they have died?

"No! The families! They were fed to the rogues!"

Dwight tried to take in what she was saying, but he couldn't get the whole picture how did the rogues get to the families so quickly. "How? What do you mean they were fed?"

"Russel has betrayed us! He sided with the rogues." Judy looked at him with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped him."

"All those families," Shelby whispered in horror. She couldn't even begin to imagine the fear and pain they felt before being slaughtered. They thought they were going to safety, only in the end to meet their death.

"Did Alistair know about this?"

Shelby looked at Dwight with disbelieving eyes. "How can you even ask that?"

He ignored her question and waited for Judy to answer.

"No he didn't, but I have no doubt that he will know when he reaches the basement."

Dwight cursed. "Shelby, contact Anne, Gabriel and Mike Sr. to send in Will, Miguel and Alec as my back up."

"I can help after I call them," Shelby said, stepping toward him.

"No, I need you and Judy to be my last line of defense here if the rogues get the others and me. You have to make sure that Mary and the others in the basement make it out safely." He glanced over his shoulder and met her gaze. "I also need someone to tell Sam and the others what has happened." Without another word, he ran through the front door and into the night.

* * *

><p>"I have a bad feeling," Emma told both Will and Anne.<p>

Anne looked at her concerned. "How so?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned. "Will, where are our boys?"

"Artie went with Brittany to meet up with Gabriel. Kurt is with Blaine, who should be with Alistair. Finn went to go get Santana…Jesse…"

Emma met his gaze.

"I don't know where he is…"

The feeling in Emma's gut worsened as she remembered how distant her son was behaving the past few days. "You don't think he'd…"

"He wouldn't," Will cut her off, vehemently.

"Wouldn't what?" Anne asked, causing the couple to look at her.

"Betray us," he answered boldly. "Jesse is many things, but he values family and wouldn't turn his back on us…there isn't a reason for him to."

"Sometimes there doesn't have to be." Anne met his gaze frowning. "Hunger for power can make you do the most heinous of crimes." Before Will could comment her cell phone rang. "Hello."

Will watched silently as anger slowly bled into her eyes.

"I'll fucking kill him!" She snapped as tears misted her eyes slightly. "…Okay, I'll tell him right now." Anne hung up the phone and looked at Will. "It seems that it wasn't your son who betrayed us, but Russel. He's in league with the rogues. We're not sure how many families have died from his sector, but Dwight has gone off to face him and he needs reinforcements. He wants you to go back him up with Miguel and Alec."

"What about us?" Emma asked.

"We are to stay here."

Emma frowned but nodded before looking at Will. "Be careful."

"I will." He pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll bring our boys back," he vowed.

She watched him go with a heavy heart.

"If you want, you can go with him."

Emma looked at Anne surprised.

"I can guide the families in my basement to the outside when the time comes. You should be out there protecting your sons." Anne forced a smile. "I know I want to be out there protecting my Noah."

"I do want to. Thank you."

Just as Emma was about to walk out the door, Anne stopped her. "If you see my Noah, I know he won't stop fighting even if I asked him to, please look after him for me…at least until I can enter the battle."

"Don't worry, I will," Emma promised.

* * *

><p>"My legs hurt," Adam protested weakly as they continued to run.<p>

"I know." Puck pulled the young boy into his arms not breaking stride. He needed to put as much distance between them and Russel. "But we can't stop not until we reach Dwight's place." He glanced at Quinn to see her having difficulty trying to keep up with him.

Beatrice clung onto Quinn for her dear life as the blonde rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her as they ran for their lives. "We'll be okay," Quinn whispered to the little girl before pressing a kiss against her temple.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Puck barely had a chance to put Adam down before Jesse tackled him. A viscous growl escaped through clenched teeth as he head butted Jesse but still he wouldn't let up. "Run!" Puck yelled at Quinn but she wouldn't move, instead she was looking at something beyond him and Jesse.

"You found food." One of the rogues gasped excitedly as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Run!" Quinn shoved Beatrice and Adam behind her before turning to face the rogues as they charged. Puck punched Jesse on the jaw before pushing him off, grabbing one of the rogues and slamming him against the cement as he tried to grab Quinn.

Quinn pulled out the butterfly knife she kept hidden in her pocket and spun it open as a rogue ran up to her. Her body tensed; ready for the attack, but right before he could reach her, another figure appeared in front of her and took the rogue down.

"I hope we're not too late for the party."

"About fucking time, Mike!" Puck yelled over his shoulder as he dodged a strike from a rogue.

"I had to sneak away from my dad." Mike snapped the rogue's neck before looking over his shoulder and grinning at Quinn. "You ready?"

"As ready I'll ever be," Quinn answered, mustering her courage.

"That's what I am talking about." Mike ran to forward to join Puck in the fray.

Quinn sighed in relief when she noticed Adam and Beatrice were no longer there.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about me," Jesse whispered into her ear.

"Don't fucking come anywhere near me!" Quinn snapped, bringing up her butterfly knife to slice open his throat as she turned around to face him only to end up cutting thin air. A chuckle sounded to her right but she was only able to see a blur. "Show yourself, coward!"

Without warning, Jesse snatched the blade from her hand; throwing it several feet from them before appearing in front of her and grabbing her by the throat. "How about we give Puck a repeat of what happened between us?"

"Nothing happened between us except for you forcing yourself on me," Quinn growled as she scratched his hands to let her go when he tightened his hold—cutting her air supply.

"We could have been so good together," Jesse sighed mournfully as she became pale and her hands fell limp to her side. He could easily crack her neck but he didn't want to, instead he dropped her body to the floor and watched in fascination as she took deep breaths. He crouched by her body and caressed her cheek. "Just say you will come with me and I won't hurt Puck or your darling friends. Just say you'll be mine and I'll make this nightmare go away," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Get…away from…me," Quinn gasped, looking at him with venom in her eyes.

"You heard the girl."

The voice behind him caught Jesse off guard and wasn't prepared for the kick aimed to his head that sent him flying a few feet from them. He shook his head to clear his vision as he got back on his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You filthy demon!" he hissed at Tina as she stood in front of Quinn protectively and raised her fists ready to fight him. "How dare you come between Quinn and I?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he ran forward.

Tina barely had a chance to dodge the hit aimed at her head and countered the attack with a punch to his ribs, which he easily caught. She whimpered slightly when he squeezed her fist and cracked a few bones. The pain was brief as her eyes went pitch black and met his crimson. The demon in her growled as she used her other hand and grabbed him by the hair with surprising strength. Without hesitation, she brought his head to meet her knee and cracked his nose. She continued to do so until Jesse sank his fangs into Tina's knee. "You asshole!" she cried out as pain coursed through her leg.

"Let her go!" Quinn cried out, punching Jesse in the face repeatedly until he let Tina's knee go. Jesse was able to easily pull away from both girls; he cracked his nose back into place before backhanding Quinn across the face with enough force to dislocate her jaw and send her flying a few feet from them. He then turned to; assaulting her with viscous punches until he grabbed her by the hair and began turning in circles. "Let go!" Tina cried out, causing Jesse to smirk.

"With pleasure." He launched her into the air and watched gleefully as she sailed through it.

"Tina!" Mike yelled his girlfriend's name, watching helplessly as she fell from the sky and toward the rogues who watched with hungry eyes.

A roar echoed around them and shook them to the very core. Mike watched as a blurred figure ran passed both Quinn and Jesse. It used one rogue's head as support when it jumped into the air and caught Tina. The figure twisted its body and was able to land on the other side holding Tina gently in its arms.

"Dwight," Tina whispered his name in shock, his eyes were a vivid blue instead of their normal brown. The shadowy figure of the wolf hovered over him giving the rogues a toothy grin.

"How badly are you hurt?" Dwight asked, surveying her wounds quickly. Bruises marred her visible skin but any cuts were slowly healing before his eyes.

"I can still fight," Tina answered the alpha with a small smile as he set her back on her feet.

"I'll take it from here. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Too late for that," she grinned ruthlessly as she turned to the rogues. "Mike and Puck are already in the middle."

"Fine," Dwight said before feeling his body shift into his full wolf form.

Tina heard about the wolf transformation and had seen it multiple times when there was a full moon, but it never ceased to amaze her. They didn't shift in the traditional way instead the male's grew taller; their muscular bodies extended, their teeth became sharp fangs and hands lengthened to resemble black claws, while the brutal and menacing shadow of the wolf flickered over them instead of hovering. Even now Tina could see the wolf within Dwight and it sent a chill down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Where's my dad?" Sam asked the moment he stepped into his house and spotted Shelby and Judy.<p>

"Rachel!" Shelby rushed to her daughter when she saw blood on her and helped her get down from Sam's back.

"He went to go against Russel," Judy responded as Finn and Santana entered, covered in blood with Kurt and Blaine behind them. The last person to walk in knocked the air out of her lungs. Simon walked in with an expressionless face, covered in blood and caring Ralph's corpse in his arms.

"Oh, my God," Shelby gasped, running to Simon, ready to cast a healing spell only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw that Ralph wasn't breathing. "He's…dead." She knew there were going to be deaths but there's a difference between knowing and seeing. And seeing one so young have their life cut so short was heartbreaking especially as sweet as the Lockhart boy. Shelby cleared her throat before speaking. "We're going have to tell the Lockhart's," she gulped feeling her throat become dry and closed her eyes for a moment when she felt them burn with tears.

"I'll tell them," Simon said, looking at Ralph. "I was supposed to have his back."

"It's not your fault." Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder. "You tried to get to him as quickly as possible…if I had been stronger, I could have healed him."

"Don't go burdening yourself with that pain," Shelby snapped, surprising all of them. "There are some wounds not even we can heal. They tore him apart that only an immortal could have survived and that is not what we are right now." She cupped her daughter's cheek. "Things happen for a reason…and I know we hate hearing that because at this moment we can't comprehend why Ralph had died. What good could ever come from such a thing, but if anything we have to believe or all will be lost. His death will be in vain if we do not end this, if we do not take back Lantern Falls and let it burn to the ground."

"My mom has a point." Rachel looked at every one of them. "We can't drown in the what ifs, especially not now; not when there are others fighting back. Let us gather in numbers and send them back to wherever the hell they came from!"

Sam grinned, never having been more proud of his mate. Finn bowed his head to her in acknowledgement, while Santana gave her a thumbs up. Blaine grinned, feeling up for the challenge and Kurt was ready to assist where he was needed. "What you command, I shall follow to my dying breath," Simon said, meeting her gaze, his eyes glowed blue for a moment before returned to their original dark color with a hint of blue in them.

"Today won't be the day you'll take that last breath," Rachel said, determined. "We'll take Ralph back to his parents downstairs and then we'll see who will aid us in this battle."

* * *

><p>Mary, catching sight of her eldest son, ran to him. "Sam!" She threw her arms around him and held him close. "I was worried sick about you."<p>

"I'm okay, Mom." Sam returned her embrace before looking over her shoulder and smiled at his younger siblings. They ran to him and joined the hug.

She pulled back and looked him over. "What took you so long?"

"We ran into some trouble." Sam looked away from her and frowned.

"What tro—?" The question died on her lips when she caught sight of Rachel walking next to Simon who held Ralph's unmoving body. "Oh no…" Tears gathered in her eyes and streamed down her face when Claire Lockhart cried out Ralph's name.

"My boy!" Claire shoved through the crowd to get to Ralph and when they didn't move fast enough, her husband, Sylar, let out a growl that had everyone clearing way for them. She froze in front Simon; her hands reaching for Ralph but stopped centimeters from touching him. Denial echoed in her gaze as tears glistened in them but the moment her hands touched his cold skin; the truth stabbed through her heart and twisted it painfully. "No!" she screeched snatching him in her arms. "Ralph! You can't leave us!"

Simon began to lower Ralph's body to the floor when he noticed Claire's knees giving out under her. He remained kneeling by the floor across from her as she clutched onto Ralph's body desperately. "My baby boy!"

"I'm sorry," Simon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Claire looked up and for the first time since before Amber's death, she saw the clear sane eyes of the boy she considered to be another son and her deceased son had considered to be a best friend, and brother. Seeing the pain with a hint of guilt caused her to cry only harder as tears streamed down his face silently.

"I'm sorry for letting him die." Simon's body shook. "I was supposed to have his back." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"There, there, sweetheart." His mother Evelyn whispered to him as she held him. "This isn't your fault."

"But it is!" He yelled into his mother's stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If only I had stayed by his side—"

"You would have died with him," Sylar said, cutting him off.

Simon looked at Ralph's dad, surprised. "What?"

"The extensiveness of this attack…" His eyes took in his child's torn body. "No mortal could have survived it." He could only imagine how much pain Ralph was in.

"But we are wolves…"

"Yes, we are but unlike me, you and Ralph have yet to reach the age of immortality." Looking at his son now, he never would. "Was he dead when you were able to get to him?"

This time it was Rachel who answered. "No." She met Sylar's gaze. "I tried to heal him, but it wouldn't work. I couldn't even ease his pain." Remembering the way Ralph looked and what he said had Rachel fighting back tears.

Claire whimpered at her words and Sylar closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay as his hands clenched into fists.

"He wanted me to tell you both that he loves you."

Claire held onto her son tighter as Sylar tried hard to grasp his anger, he couldn't break down now. He will have time after.

"_**Hey, would you say I became a hero?" **_Ralph's voice echoed in Rachel's mind like a caress, bringing with it comfort, but at the same time tears. Sam grabbed her hand as tears streamed down her face. "He died a hero."

Sylar's eyes snapped opened and looked at her in shock. Claire lips curved into a small smile before they began to quiver and she had to bite her bottom lips to keep from sobbing. Simon only grasped onto his mother more desperately, his body shook with silent sobs. Evelyn ran her hand through Simon's hair as a sad smile curved on her lips. She knew now without a doubt, just like his parents did, that Ralph had no regrets when he died. Ever since he was little, that boy would exclaim how he wanted to be a hero when he grew older. Sylar had been skeptical about it, while Claire had supported her son wholeheartedly. The day Ralph shared the news of being the protector of the future alpha's mate; Sylar admitted to his son that there could be a possibility of him becoming a hero.

Sylar crouched down to the floor and ran a hand affectionately through his son's hair.

"Will you avenge our baby boy?" Claire asked him quietly.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?"

Claire shook her head because she couldn't speak anymore without sobbing.

"I will make sure that his sacrifice won't be in vain." Sylar pressed a kiss against Claire's forehead before running his hand through Ralph's hair one last time like he used to do years ago while reading him a bedtime story to put him to sleep. _"I love you, too, Ralph."_ He stood up and turned to Mary. "Dwight gave me and a few others orders to stay and protect everyone here, but would you be willing to let some of them go and fight."

"I am willing, but I'm not pulling the shots behind this operation." Mary turned to look at Sam and Rachel. "Those two are."

Sylar inclined his head toward her before turning to Sam and Rachel. "You have five wolves at your disposal, what will you want us to do?"

"I'm not sure about all the details but I know that my dad went to face off against Russel. Puck and Quinn have yet to return from there, so I'm under the impression that they're under attack. Our first priority is to aid them and then get rid of Russel."

Sylar nodded before looking at Rachel. "Do you have any other orders?" he asked as Peter Almasy and Alex Hemming stepped up to stand next to him with two other wolves.

Rachel looked at each and every one of them. "Don't die."

A small smile curved on Sylar's lips as he saw determination burning in her gaze. He could see why his son couldn't stop mentioning her.

The door to the basement slammed open as Judy ran down the stairs with Adam and Beatrice in her arms. "Alistair is dead and the rogues are attacking Puck and Quinn!"

A sharp gasp went through the room. Rachel and Blaine felt like someone stabbed a knife into their hearts and twisted it. Simon let go of his mom and gave her a small smile before facing the others. "We must go now before we lose any more loved ones."

Sam and the others nodded in agreement. "You should stay here with Blaine," he whispered to Rachel and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Rachel wanted to go with him but she knew he made sense. Between Ralph's death and finding out about Alistair's, she was mentally unstable and might become more of a liability. "Okay, but come back safely."

Judy turned to look at her and Blaine. "Shelby needs the both you of upstairs. She has a plan on how to maybe end this all, but she needs the both you with her." She then turned to Sam and the others. "She also needs time, so buy her as much of it as you can."

Sam nodded; he turned to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder giving it a comfort squeeze. "I'll get them back for you and Alister…for everyone they've killed tonight," he promised before smiling at his mom and siblings one last time, and walking up the stairs with Santana and Finn following.

Sylar glanced at his wife, who nodded before he followed Sam. Alex kissed Emily goodbye before following his friend's footsteps. Evelyn pulled Simon and Peter back to her when they began to follow Alex. "You two listen carefully because I'm only going say this once: I want both of you to come back to me no matter what. If one of you dies, I will drag you back from the afterlife and kill you myself!"

Peter and Simon shared a look before looking back at Evelyn. "We love you, too," they said at the same time, causing her to pull them both into a hug.

"Please be careful."

"We will." Peter gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll make sure Dad doesn't get himself killed." Simon kissed her cheeks.

Evelyn watched her boys go with a heavy heart.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead in farewell.

"Don't die on me," Blaine whispered, still numb to everything around him.

"I won't." Kurt looked at him affectionately before glancing over his shoulder Rachel. "Take care of him for me while I'm gone."

Judy turned to Mary. "Shelby said to tell you to start evacuating."

"Thank you, Judy." Mary pulled her friend into a hug.

Judy clutched onto her desperately. "Thank you for everything."

Mary nodded wordlessly as she pulled back, not wanting to make a scene. Judy smiled at her one last time before going up the stairs.

It wasn't until they were out of the basement that finally the death of his father hit Blaine like a freight train. He staggered under the force of despair. Rachel looked over her shoulder when she didn't hear Blaine behind her only to see him grasp at the wall as he fell to his knees. "Blaine." She ran to him and pulled him into his arms as he clutched onto her desperately.

"He can't be dead," Blaine whispered into her stomach. "I spoke to him moments ago…I was going to meet up with him."

Rachel felt her shirt become wet and held into Blaine closer as the loss of Alistair hit her as well. "I know, Blaine, but we have to accept it."

"What if we don't want to?"

"We don't have a choice, Blaine," Rachel whimpered as Blaine shoulders shook with sobs.

* * *

><p>By the time Emma joined the fray, Miguel, Alec and Will had arrived and were helping Dwight fight the rogues from the center, while Puck and Mike were busy fighting a group to the side. It was then she saw a weakened Tina trying to get up from the floor but was barely able to get on her knees only to hunch over and throw up blood. Emma watched the girl trying to crawl somewhere and followed with her eyes to where the demon girl was trying to get up so desperately. The breath rushed out of her lungs as she watched her eldest son rip Quinn's top open and smack her across the face when she tried pushing him off.<p>

A fury like no other claimed her as she ran toward them. "What do you think you're doing?" Emma screeched the question as she pulled Jesse from the hair and off of Quinn before making him face her and slapped him across the face. The shock on Jesse's face stopped her from slapping some more sense into him again but she instantly regretted it when he wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed with strength she knew he shouldn't have been able to possess, but received her answer when his eyes flashed crimson. He drank from the vein. Black spots formed in her vision. With a flick of his wrist he could crack her neck. The bloodlust she saw in his gaze frightened her and she knew that this couldn't be her son. With her last remaining strength, she buried her nails into his arms and scratched, tearing into it. With a cry of pain, Jesse threw his mother away from him.

Emma watched as Puck tackled Jesse to the ground when he tried to go after her. Blows were exchanged and blood was spilled. Jesse sank his fangs into Puck's neck, causing him to howl in pain and disgust.

"Jesse!"

Jesse's head snapped up when he heard Finn's voice. Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin.

Quinn was able to find her butterfly knife and saw the opening as Jesse looked up to see where Finn was. In a heartbeat, she yanked Jesse by the hair, pulled his head back and sank the knife into his throat. The disbelief in his gaze brought a smile onto her lips. "This is for raping me," she hissed and twisted the blade. "And that was for hurting my loved ones, you son of a bitch."

It seemed like Jesse wanted to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was blood.

Puck looked at his mate, awestricken as she kicked Jesse's body off of her. "Do you want me to finish the job?" she asked, breaking him from his trance.

"I got it," Puck grinned as he pulled out the knife and began severing Jesse's head. He could see the pain in Jesse's eyes the deeper he cut. The once vampire had yet to become unconscious from the blood loss, so he was feeling the blade cut through his throat.

Emma watched in horror as they killed her eldest son. "It had to be done." She heard Finn whisper to her and that was when she noticed he was holding her. "He betrayed us."

Sam walked up to Puck who smiled as he placed Jesse's head by Quinn's feet. "That's just sick."

"Says the one who was killing rogues and laying their dead corpses by his mate's feet," Santana said, walking up to him.

"Touché," he grinned as he faced the rogues. His eyes glowed blue. "Who's up for round two?" Sylar and Alex didn't answer as they walked passed them and shifted into their wolves form.

"Do you need help to cut a path toward your dad?"

"I think he's handling himself just fine." Sam watched as Russel jumped into the battle only to be met halfway by his dad. Viscous growls erupted from their throats when both of them collided in midair. Neither wasted time in trying to tear the other one apart. Sam grinned when Dwight sank a claw into Russel's ribs.

Mike was finally able pull away from the battle and limp toward his girlfriend. "I'll survive," Tina grinned weakly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward where Emma and Finn were. "Will you stand guard over them?"

"Sure," Finn answered as Mike placed Tina next to Emma and he moved in front of them to stand guard.

"Since Dwight has killing Russel covered. I suggest we get rid of the vermin." Simon glanced at his father who shrugged. "Just make sure we don't end up dead."

"Now you're just being impossible."

"Maybe," Peter smirked and shifted. Sam didn't waste any time in following. Santana blew a kiss at Finn before joining the boys.

"Make sure to keep an eye out for her," Finn told Mike.

Mike nodded as he ran to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>"So you really are planning to go?"<p>

"I have no other choice. I'm as good as dead when Dwight gets his hands on Russel." Judy turned around to face Shelby. "I believe it's about time I exchange more than words with my husband."

"You're going to help bring him down?"

"Bingo," she winked.

"I'm going to miss you." Shelby pulled her friend into a hug.

"And I you." Both women chuckled at her poor attempt for humor. "Just make sure that you, Anne and Mary take care of my baby girl."

"We will," Shelby smiled, blinking the back tears as they pulled away.

"I'll go warn the Schuester family about the plan." Judy waved before stepping out.

Shelby watched her go with a sad smile before she walked out of the room. Blaine stepped out from the shadows when he saw the coast was clear. Without a backward glance he left the house. Luckily Shelby had already told him what role he'll play. He will do it, just not there.

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

Finn spared a glance over his shoulder to see Judy running toward them. "Did something happen?"

"I came to inform you about Shelby's plan." Judy came to stand beside him. "You have to make sure that by dawn your family and yourself are in a house with the curtains closed or somewhere that can provide you shade, unless you want to burn like those other idiots are." She pointed at the rogues.

"Mom!"

Judy smiled as she saw her daughter run toward her. Even battered, bruised and caked in blood her daughter was still beautiful. "Quinn!" she pulled her into a hug, grateful that she will be able to hug her one last time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to deal with your dad."

"He's fighting Dwight right now."

"I know." She pressed a kiss against her temple. "No matter what happens, I love you," Judy whispered in her daughter's ear.

Quinn knew she was saying goodbye and she knew that one way or another it will be the same outcome but it still hurt like hell. "I love you, too, Mom."

"Be a good girl." Judy caressed her daughter's cheek lovingly before stepping away from her and turning around. She pulled out her own switchblade and ran into the fray. Her daughter watched with admiration as her mother hacked her way through the rogues to get to her dad and Dwight.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Shelby called out to her daughter. "Where's Blaine?"<p>

Rachel looked up from books of spells and stopped drawing the pentagram on the floor to look at her mother confused. "I thought he was with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you?"

"He told me he was going to ask you a question…" she frowned. "Why would he have lied?"

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"No…" Rachel stood up, dusting her hands. "I'll go look for him."

"There isn't time," Shelby shook her head. "Dawn is in less than twenty minutes. We have to have this done by then."

"But it won't work as efficiently if Blaine isn't there to keep the rogues still."

"I trust that boy. He will be there, Rachel, if not then Sam and the others will have the upper hand."

"You're right."

Shelby grabbed a piece of chalk and began to help her daughter finish. "This would have been so much easier if Alistair were here."

"It was always easier when he was here." A fond smile curved on her lips as she blinked back tears. "I'm going to miss him so much, Mom."

"Me, too, sweetheart." Shelby fought back her own tears. Alistair had been her friend since childhood and he had been by her side through everything. She was there for him when his wife passed away and he was there to hex her ex-husband when she had caught him cheating. They had each other's back through thick and thin, and practically raised each other's children. Alistair was the dad Rachel wasn't able to have and Shelby was the mom Blaine didn't get a chance to meet. In a way, he had been her soul mate and it hurt more than anything that he couldn't be there for him when he needed her most._ "I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to expect as he entered the Fabray household. Glass cracked under his footsteps; the further he entered, the more he could see how much of a mess it was. Frames had fallen from the walls, the walls themselves were dented, windows were broken and glass decorated the floor. When Blaine caught sight of blood, he began to follow it. It wasn't long until he saw that it led him to the basement door, but he didn't have to go in because she saw his father's corpse discarded a few feet from the door.<p>

Something in him snapped. "Dad!" he yelled, running to him and held him in his arms. The tears he cried in the Evans household were nothing compared to the sobs that ripped from his body and echoed into the silence around him. He didn't know what he expected to find but all he knew was that he wanted to see his dad one last time.

* * *

><p>"This fight has been long over due," Russel grinned, wiping the blood that dripped down his chin.<p>

"You disgust me," Dwight growled, glaring at him. "I will have your head on a silver platter for what you did to all those families and Alistair!" He lunged forward, only for Russel to sink his claws into his stomach.

"How do you like that?"

"At least my wounds will heal." Dwight mocked him as he pulled Russel closer to him. "That's one nasty curse they hit you with but it makes it so much easier to kill you," he grunted in pain when Russel twisted his claws that he had yet to take out his stomach.

"I'm not the one grunting in pain."

"You will be." Dwight made true on his promise when his claws sunk into Russel's shoulder blades. He yanked at the muscle and grinned when he heard a crack. Russel yelled in pain through gritted teeth. "I told you." He kicked him, putting some distance between them, but his victory was short lived when he heard a female scream in pain. He looked to his right to see Judy stumbling toward them, holding her right shoulder blade. The one he broke on Russel. "Judy…" he said, feeling guilty. He should have simply killed Russel instead of toying with him. In his thirst for vengeance, he forgot that Russel was bonded with Judy. His pain was her pain.

"Judy." Russel gave her a bloody grin. "I knew you would come back…even though you told him we can still fix this. We can still win."

"No, Russel," Judy shook her head and stood her ground. "I've come here to end all this… to end you."

"You'd think to turn against me!" Russel roared at her, pissed beyond belief. Without a second thought, he started toward her.

Judy pulled out her switchblade and stabbed herself in the stomach.

The pain caused Russell to stop right in front of her. "Why? How could you?" He looked at his stomach to see the wound and blood drip out before looking at her with disbelief.

"I'm protecting those I love," Judy blinked back tears, half from the pain and the other half because she couldn't believe the crazed man kneeling before her was no longer the man she loved. She thought as he's insanity would leave him and she would gaze into the eyes of the one she had fallen in love with.

"I thought…you loved me." He weakly raised his hand to caress her face before wrapping his hand around her throat weakly.

"I do…but not like this." Judy twisted the blade and watched pain cloud his eyes. "Come back…to me…" The hold on her neck lessened the more he bled. She looked away from him to see Dwight looking at the scene with guilty eyes. "Finish this…please," she begged him, wanting him to end their torment.

Dwight nodded as he walked up behind Russel and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled his head back slightly so his throat was bare. As Dwight completely shredded Russel's throat, Judy could see the insanity leave his eyes and was able to see the clear hazel eyes she had fallen for all those years ago. "I love you," she whispered the words she longed to tell him for years before he became the cold man that caused all this destruction. For a moment, his mouth moved as if to tell her the same thing, but instead a gurgle sound came out and his voice became dull.

Dwight looked at Judy to see the life instantly vanish from her eyes and her body fell to the side. He let Russell go only for the body to fall the same way his wife's did. He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He could still remember a time when Russel and him had been close, but that was years ago before he became alpha. They had been inseparable at the time even when Russel's father had forbidden Russel from talking with him. Maybe he could have done something different. Maybe if he had told his dad about Russel being abused at the hands of his dad he could have done something, but even so their own laws prohibited other families from interfering with personal life. If the child's life was not in danger then nothing could be done. Dristroff Fabray made sure to never beat his son to an inch of his life except only enough to drill something in his head.

But now was not the time to think of the "what ifs," he still had some business to finish. Dwight turned around only to see the dark clouds parting in the sky as the sun rose. "What the—"

"Artie, hide!" Brittany yelled at her boyfriend.

Will saw what was about to happen, cursed as he grabbed Artie by the arm. Kurt was already ahead of them as he ran after Finn who carried Emma.

* * *

><p>"Concentrate, Rachel," Shelby instructed as they stood across from each other. Their powers were meeting halfway and fed the spell.<p>

Rachel felt sweat form on her forehead and for a moment worried just how long they had to keep the spell going.

"All we need are a few minutes." Shelby panted, already feeling the spell sucking most of her energy. A spell of this caliber would want something in exchange. Both mother and daughter agreed to give up five years of their life.

* * *

><p>Blaine noticed an orange glow filing into the house through the broken windows. He carefully set his father on the floor and made his way to the front door. He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. For the first time rays of sun were gracing Lantern Falls. The warmth brought a slight smile to his face. "Let's end this." He stepped down the porch as power coursed through his veins. "I call upon thee shadows to aid me in my time of need!" He placed his hands on the cement. "Trap these rogues in their place!" He watched, transfixed, as the ground under him darkened. With the sun rising, he could see the shadows moving from his hands forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam barely got done slaying another rogue when he noticed those around him go stiff. "What's going on?" It was then he felt soft warmth and looked up to see the sky a clear blue, no longer covered by dark gray clouds. The sun was rising.<p>

"It seems like Blaine might be working his magic again," Santana smirked as the rogues looked around at each other nervously.

"Was this what Judy meant about Shelby's plan?" Puck asked as the rogues around him began to give out smoke. It wasn't long before their cries of pain echoed through Lantern Falls.

"This is pretty cool." Simon poked one the rogues just before it caught on fire.

"Look through the spots where there is shade and see if there are any hidden," Dwight instructed to the wolves around him.

Just as they were about to split they noticed the clouds beginning to obscure the sun. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Kill those around you before they can move again!"

* * *

><p>"The spell it requires more power," Shelby said through clenched teeth as she tried to ignore the pounded headache plaguing her at the moment. She knew it was dangerous to use too much power, but they needed the spell to last a bit longer. Fatigue clawed at her and it wasn't long before she fell on her knees.<p>

"Mom!" Rachel cried out, not being able to move from her spot or they would ruin the spell.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"It's fine."

"I'll handle it."

"What are you talking about?" The spell broke when Rachel left her spot.

"Don't you dare!" Shelby yelled when Rachel moved to the center of the pentagram.

"Sorry, Mom." A sad smile curved on her lips before her eyes closed.

"Rachel! No!" Shelby screeched and tried to reach her daughter, only to have the spell cast her out the pentagram. Her back hit the wall, knocking the air out of her. Shelby watched helplessly as her daughter's body began to hover over the pentagram. When she opened her eyes, they were completely white. Tendrils of energy formed between the pentagram and Rachel becoming the link between them. The spell was literally feeding off her energy. "Rachel!"

* * *

><p>This time when Sam witnessed the clouds parting again and Blaine's spell hold the rogues captive again; he couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around to see if anyone else felt it only to see him or her gleefully killing off the rogues. Maybe it was his mind playing trick on him. <em><strong>"I don't like this." <strong>_The wolf in him said in distaste. _"Can it be Rachel?"_

"_**Maybe, not that sure. There's too much magic here."**_

"_I know, we're almost done then we can see Rachel."_

"_**Rachel…" **_The wolf rumbled pleased. In a few minutes every rogue had either burned to death or had their head severed.

* * *

><p>Shelby watched as Rachel was set back on her feet and her eyes returned to their normal caramel.<p>

Rachel slightly struggled for a moment to stand on her feet before looking at her mother smiling. "We did it."

She felt her heart stop beating for a moment when the smile fell from Rachel's lips; her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she knees gave out from under her and her body crumbled to the floor like a rag doll. "Rachel!" Shelby ran to her, lifting her upper body in her hands. "Sweetheart, wake up." She shook her lightly. "Rach," she whispered her name as her hands glowed with a healing spell.

"Shelby."

She looked up and saw Evelyn looking at her worriedly. "She's not waking up."

"Maybe she fainted because she's been using too much of her powers."

"Maybe, but I've never seen her faint like this before." Her voice shook. "Evelyn, it should be safe to go out again. Can you go get Sam? I need him to know about this before he hears it from anyone else."

"Of course." Evelyn ran out the house.

* * *

><p>Sam had barely taken a seat when he heard someone calling his name. He looked at the woman fast approaching him as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her ankles. "Mrs. Almasy?"<p>

Evelyn stopped beside him trying to regain a bit of her breath. "It's Rachel." And that was all she had to say to get Sam back on his feet and running back to his home. _**"No!"**_ In less than five minutes, he burst through the front door to see Shelby holding an unconscious Rachel. "What happened?"

"She used too much of her power."

Sam fell on his knees across from her as he brushed some of Rachel's strands of hair from her face. "Then she simply fainted like the last time?"

"I don't think it's like the last time."

Hearing the fear in Shelby's voice caused his stomach to drop as dread clawed at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have never seen her faint like this before."

"There's always a first for everything, right?" Sam held Shelby's gaze, hoping that he was right. That she would wake up like she normally did after sleeping.

"She performed a spell that requires three sorcerers."

"And you let her?" Sam snapped.

"No!" Shelby looked at him offended. "We both were doing it, but my power ran out and then she took it upon herself."

Sam cursed, knowing how stubborn Rachel could be. He knew he couldn't blame Shelby; his power had explained how unlimited Rachel's powers were with her being a tri-caster. Only because her powers didn't have limits doesn't mean that her body doesn't. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. When he heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see his father entering with Simon.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Dwight asked, concerned. When he saw the panic in Sam's eyes he knew that whatever had befallen Rachel was bad.

"She might have entered a coma."

"Coma?" Simon stepped toward Rachel to take a good look at her.

"Is there a way to bring her out of it?" Sam asked. "Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"I don't know," Shelby said, trying to stop herself from crying. This was all too much and the one person who could have probably been able to truly help her was dead.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just let me look into it first," Shelby pleaded want him to understand that she wouldn't be able to handle it if he continued to push the matter right now.

"Okay, if you need anything I'll be here." Sam grabbed her hand to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"I will." Shelby pulled him by the back of the neck and kissed his temple in gratitude.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel's sleeping form. _**"Rachel, come back." **__"Please."_

_**"I was looking for a breath of life**  
><em>

_**A little touch of heavenly light**_

_**But all the choirs in my head sang "no"."**_

_**-Breath of Life (Florence + the Machine)**_

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chapter and also for finding such an amazing song for Rachel in this fic. =)

AN 2: I apologize for the huge delay! But I hope you liked it even though it may have been a bit of a tearjerker. Those who watched Heroes will know exactly who Ralph's and Simon's parents are although I had to change Emma's name because there's already one Emma and I had completely forgotten until my beta pointed it out to me. =) There's two more chapters after this one before the epilogue and don't worry they will be posted soon, but first all I ask for is 20 reviews! I really want to want to reach 200 reviews by the time this fic ends, so please all I ask is for you to help me by reviewing. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: Princesakarlita411, NorthernLights25, The Wonderful Mistique, LadyGigglesalot, cerberusangelftw, magda, isolatedinsomniac93, itswritteninthestars, cbell123, anon, TheBlackCat99, MissBreePhoenix, bubblesmonster, Anon, Katalily, and CJ for reviwings. You guys have no idea how much your reviews meant especially concerning Ralph's and Alistair's death. I was sincerely touched to see my OCs mean something to you. Thank you. =D


	12. Chapter 11

AN: The song featured in this chapter is I Dreamed A Dream from Les Misérables and the version I heard while writing this chapter was Anne Hathaway's, which is featured in the trailer. If you haven't seen it you must! It got me all teary eyed when I first saw it in theatres and now I can't wait for it come to out this December. If you can't find Anne Hathaway's I highly recommend Susan Boyle's (Hers is also beautiful.)

_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by **_

A frown marred Dwight's face as he walked down a sidewalk. A week had passed since the massacre and still the blood stained the streets and walls. He knew it would take months to clean thoroughly, not only the blood, but also everything that was destroyed in its wake. Even so, the day will be remembered in infamy, it will echo in everyone's mind and those who fought in it would be etched in their hearts never to be forgotten. "What will become of us?" He knew that Lantern Falls will never be the same, they would either be able to rebuild again, but he would be damned if he let it crumble right through his fingertips.

With a new purpose in his stride, he walked toward the cemetery looking for the one person who might be able to aid him in bringing his son back into reality since Rachel fell into a coma.

_**When hope was high**_

_**And life worth living**_

Quinn lay in bed in the room Anne let her reside in. For the time being, she was staying in the Puckerman household. Her eyes burned with never ending tears. She wasn't able to say goodbye to her mother, but she was able to see the life vanish from her father's eyes. The hatred for everything he did to her mom and her battled with the love she held for him as a child. Once upon a time he hadn't been so coldhearted. He used to take her to the park or push her in the swing he made in their front yard.

"_Who's daddy's baby girl?"_

His voice echoed in her mind.

"I am," she whispered, but the smile that used to curve on her lips following the response had died. His transformation into the power hungry man that allowed her to get raped and sacrificed his family did not happen overnight. It took years in the making but her mother and she refused to see it until it was glaring them in the face and there was nowhere to turn to. In a way she felt as if she failed her family. Maybe she could have saved them, maybe she could have kept her dad from turning into the monster he did if she had paid attention to the signs, maybe if she had gone to Dwight sooner her parents could still be alive or the people that died would have still been alive.

A part of her feared that the others would blame her for the deaths that her father committed by letting the rogues in. She didn't want to get off the bed and out the bedroom to face reality when she was this weak. She knew that she would surely break. Quinn glanced at the closed curtain as tears slipped down her cheeks silently. If she were to open it, she would see half the town including the cemetery, which had doubled in gravestones in the past week.

_**I dreamed that love would never die**_

_**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**_

Simon walked through the rows of gravestones. Some decorate with flowers and personal belongings, while others with leaves from the trees. His stride never wavering as he made his way to the two gravestones he came to visit every day without fail. He wiped a few leaves that landed on the gravestone from the night before placing a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey," he whispered as he traced the name engraved on the gravestone lovingly, which read, _Amber Hemming. Beloved daughter, best friend and mate. A commoner princess._ A smile graced his lips. He remembered Ralph telling him that he made sure her parents put the commoner princess since it was a personal joke between the three of them. No matter how many times he had seen it, it never failed to bring a smile on his lips and, for that, he will always be grateful to Ralph. As for payment, Simon made sure that everyone who will come to visit Ralph's grave will know just how important and big of an impact he made with only sixteen years of living.

Simon turned to the gravestone on the right, which read, _Ralph Lockhart. Beloved son, best friend and alpha mate's protector. A hero amongst men and wolves._ And placed another bouquet of roses. "Don't be getting the wrong idea. You never told me what type of flowers you liked," he smirked, knowing what Ralph response would have been. "I refuse to bring you food since you won't eat it." For a moment he thought he just might be going insane talking to a gravestone, but he didn't care. His wolf had rescinded to the recess of his mind. It felt weird to him, like he was missing a part of him, but as he looked at the gravestones of his best friend and mate, the feeling was very fitting to him. A part of him died when they did. Would he damned to live such an existence or would he find a way to end himself? He had been willing to take Ralph's position as being the head of Rachel's protector, especially since she was the only one tying him to reality at the moment, but with her in a coma his future seemed bleak again.

The sound of a tree branch cracking several feet behind him had him looking over his shoulder only to see Dwight looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You didn't." Simon motioned him to come closer. "What did you wish to discuss?" he asked as Dwight took a seat beside him.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I was going to clean up the rest of the gravestones and see if I can put a flower on them," Simon frowned as he looked at some of them that were an entire family. "Some don't even have a living family member to look after them."

"And some are far too young," Dwight whispered as he caught sight of Adam and Beatrice putting flowers on their parents grave.

"Do you have need of me elsewhere?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to Sam."

"I'm not the best person. Frankly, we're not that close," Simon said boldly. "The only link we have at the moment is Rachel."

"And yet you are not so much affected by coma."

"I am, but I used to have those I love and care for die now. I'm already coming to terms with the worst case scenario, so it won't hurt me as much when she does not return to us." He glanced at his alpha. "Does that make me a coward? Am I disrespecting her?"

"We each have our own way of coping with sorrow. I can't fault you for that."

"I can't give him false hope, Dwight. I can't relate to him."

"But you lost Amber, how can you not?"

"That's the thing, we may have lost our mates, but our circumstances cannot be more opposite. Amber is dead, while Rachel is in a coma. I know I can never bring Amber back so I have no hope, while Sam does because there is a chance Rachel may wake up, and if she doesn't, the longer she stays this way, Sam will surely go insane. To know she's alive, but not able to hear her voice, see her smile, not able to bond with her a wolf is supposed to with his mate." Simon met Dwight's gaze. "It will kill him inside-out like it did me, but for him it will be slower and more painful. It will be torture."

"What can I do to make it stop?" Dwight growled. "I tried consulting the sorcerers and sorceresses to find a spell to wake her, but they can't tap into her power or her life source. It all depends on her and Sam." His hands clenched into fits. "He won't leave her room. I have to practically drag him out and shove food down his throat. Every night he sneaks out his room and goes to hers, so I gave up in forcing him to sleep in his room."

"Have faith, Dwight. Rachel was the one to save in the end."

"But at the cost of what? Shelby says that in order to use strong magic something of equal value must be given. For Rachel to cast such a spell I can't even begin to imagine what she might have given up."

"I don't think fate will be so cruel to them." He looked at Amber's and Ralph's gravestones.

Dwight followed his gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

"There's still hope…I will talk to Sam, but I will wait for him to seek me out first."

"How do you know he will?"

"He will want to know how to do deal with the pain."

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

Finn clutched his head in agony as he leaned against the wall and slid down until he sat on the floor. His room was pitch black, he had hoped the darkness would let his mind rest, but the voices kept being persistent. No amount of bag blood sated his thirst. He knew what he wanted, but he refused to stoop to that level. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was how Jesse felt after he drank from the vein. If this was what made him corrupted. He remembered about two years ago when he saw his older brother looking paler than before, the dark circles under his eyes and the slight horror in his gaze. Maybe he could have saved Jesse if he had done something instead of simply asking if he was okay. He now knew why Jesse couldn't stop drinking from the vein.

Feeling desperation claw at him, Finn bit his own wrist; drinking greedily when the voices began to quiet down and for a peaceful moment, they were silent until they realized that they were being tricked._ "Feed me!" _He gasped at the pain that pierced through his skull. "Stop," he pleaded. "Please stop…" His hands grasped his hair and tugged painfully.

_**As they tear your hope apart**_

_**As they turn your dream to shame**_

"How could this have happened?" Will asked his wife. "How could I have not seen it?"

"It was his choice," Emma said, trying to hold back her own tears.

"How can you say that?" Will snapped and instantly regretted it when Emma flinched.

"He was our son!" Emma cried back, angry and hurt. "I feel the same pain you do! I loved Jesse, too! His betrayal hurts like a dagger stabbing me in the heart because I don't know where I failed him." Her voice broke in the end. "I don't know where I went wrong with him that he had to go against our teachings." Tears streamed down our face. "He was our baby boy…he was our Jesse."

"I'm at fault here." Will pulled Emma into a hug. "I should have seen the signs, Emma. I should have been able to save our baby boy from the path of damnation."

"That's impossible, Will." She gave a humorless chuckle. "You can't save the damned from being damned."

_**And still I dream he'll come to me**_

_**That we will live the years together**_

"Hey, Dad." Blaine placed a rose on his father's grave.

Kurt stood a few feet behind him with Shelby by his side.

"How is he holding up?" Shelby asked, worried as Blaine started a conversation with his deceased father.

"He's a lot better than he was when he found out Alistair died." A small smile formed on Kurt's lips. "He eats and goes around helping wherever he can."

"That's good to hear. Thank you for being there for him when I can't."

"I'm glad I can help him." Kurt glanced at her. "He knows why you can't be there for him and he'd rather you spend your time finding a way to bring Rachel back. He misses her greatly."

"I do, too…I won't give up until my baby girl is back."

"I miss you," Blaine whispered to the grave as various images of being with his dad played through his mind, future plans of growing old together, of his dad becoming a grandfather. But then those plans, those dreams ceased to exist the moment he saw his father's corpse and slowing, they began to wither. The last remaining ones wilted with the tear that slid down his cheek. Her felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him near before a kiss was pressed against his temple.

Kurt watched with affectionate eyes as Blaine relaxed in Shelby's arms.

_**But there are dreams that cannot be**_

_**And there are storms we cannot weather**_

"What do we do now?"

Artie glanced at Brittany. "What do you mean?"

"All the fighting, blood, and the death has shaken Lantern Falls to the very core." Brittany met his gaze. "What will become of us? Will the town still stand or will we all go our separate ways?"

"The town has been founded for over centuries, I highly doubt the founding families will let this town crash and burn."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not."

"Oh…"

"But I am sure of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Whatever happens." Artie reached for her hand. "I'll be right beside you."

A smile graced her lips as their fingers intertwined.

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

"**Do something." **The wolf in him growled.

"What can I do?" Sam asked as he sat by Rachel's bed and held her hand.

"**Anything! Just bring her back!"**

"There's nothing I can do!" he snapped, feeling the whole week finally catch up to him. Seven days ago the battle ended with the sun breaking through the clouds and washing the town with his warm glow, while incinerating the rogues who were not able to hide in the shadows. Dwight and the others slaughtered those that did. A few minutes later, he received a message that something happened to Rachel. The battle for Lantern Falls had ended with them being victorious, but the battle for his mate to return to him had begun and he had no idea how to aid her. He was losing this one and there was nothing he could do. All he could do was sit and wait, and it was killing him slowly.

He needed her to open her eyes, he wanted to see her smile, hear her laughter or show a sign that she could hear him. That every time he begged her to wake up she could hear him wherever she was. But no sign came and Rachel still appeared to be sleeping. It wasn't long before he began to dream that she would wake up only to wake up and see she was still in a coma. He was beginning to understand why she may not want to wake up, but he didn't have a choice. He had to sleep only to wake up and it was getting painful every day that passed by.

"Wake up!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, standing up abruptly, causing the chair behind him to fall. "Wake the fuck up!" He grabbed one her frames and threw it against the wall breaking it on impact. When he saw that Rachel still didn't move an inch, something in him cracked. "Open your eyes damn it!" he yelled. "I was prepared to stand by your side as you grew old! I didn't care if our years together were numbered as long as I got to spend them with you, but not like this!" Sam grabbed whatever his hands could reach and began throwing them against the wall. "I can't watch you sleep the years away! I can't watch you grow old and not hear your voice or see you smile! This isn't fair, Rachel!" He grabbed the chair he was sitting on and threw it against the window. "I would give you everything and then more!" He glanced at her to see her unmoving. "You won't even get up to take the offer…"

_**So different now from what it seemed**_

His knees gave out from under him and he could barely feel the glass digging into them when they kissed her floor. The cold wind that gushed into the broken window stabbed into his skin, but he remained unfazed. His gaze never wavering from Rachel's sleeping form. Her room was practically torn to shreds but her bed and the small space surrounding it remained untouched, frozen in time just like the owner that remained in a coma. His anguish could not reach her. At that moment, she appeared to be worlds away even though she was just a few feet from him. She would remain far from his grasp. The realization that she may not come back hit him like a freight train as he struggled to breathe; his eyes burned with tears for the first time in years. "Rachel," he gasped his name. "Please wake up!" His fist collided with her floor. "I beg of you, please wake up!" Another fist hit her floor. "Rachel, wake up!" His eyes sought her form but she remained unfazed.

An unholy roar drenched with anguish ripped from his lungs and echoed through Lantern Falls. In that one moment all of the wolf brethren stopped what they were doing and listened to their future Alpha cry of pain.

"What was that?" Dwight asked, standing up quickly. "Sam…"

"He has finally broken." Simon stood up, dusting his pants. "It won't be long now."

Tears slid down Sam's face as he ran out of Rachel's room. He ran through the streets of Lantern Falls, trying to put more distance between them, trying to breathe, but the pain wouldn't let up. It continued to sink its claws in him, tearing into him the more he thought what could no longer be with Rachel, until all he could feel was never ending pain.

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.**_

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it may be still leaning toward the angst side. I wanted this chapter to show just where everyone is and how they are coping a week after the events from the last chapter. There is still one more chapter before the epilogue, so hang in there! For this chapter I only ask for 15+ reviews, the more I get the closer I get to reaching my goal, so please don't forget to review that's all I ask for. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: cbell123 (Rachel's well being will be answered in the next chap.), Lena (*hug* Don't cry! It's okay.), NinjaGleek21 (sorry for another cliffhanger.), 19LoVeSpeLL93 (I'm glad you liked how selfless Judy was and that is how I know I did a good job with her character.), Jenn (*hug* You have no idea how much I like talking to you in twitter. Thank you for the constant boosts of encouragement!), Lisa (I know how you feel. I have grown attached to this fic as well.), JJQueen (I know it may have not been EvanBerry fluff, but I hope you liked the angst…if only a little.), MrsPayne001 (If you like this one I recommend reading and maybe reviewing my other fics as well *nudge* *nudge* lol.), TheBlackCatt99 (I hope you liked this chap! *hug* Even if it was on the small size.), TheNightSkye (Thank you! I'm so glad you took a chance with this fic and I plan on continuing to write for them.), NorthernLights25 (I hope you liked this chap.), Jillyan Puckleberry (I'm so glad you're loving it!), Princesakarlita411 (The fight is truly over.), twilightersdream (Aww I did too while writing it.), melgold (I hope you liked this one.), MissBreePhoenix (If I haven't told you before I am telling you now, "You are amazing!" *hug*), Gleekforlife001 (OMG! Really? You have no idea how much I jumped in glee after reading your review. Welcome to EvanBerry!), CJ (The ending will be coming soon.), anon (I didn't even know there was a new ban on M rated fics and I don't have a clue if it will affect my fics. =( This is the only website I have them uploaded in. Do you know any other website I can upload them? Any help I can get I will immensely grateful.), Charity (I'm glad you liked it!) for reviewing and helping me reach my goal! I love hearing from each and every one of especially when I get to hear how emotional you get with the chapter, it touched my heart because I never imagined it would touch you in such an emotional level. Thank you for sharing that experience with me. =D


	13. Chapter 12

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

Rachel's eyes snapped open only to be greeted by darkness. "Sam," she called out when she tried to reach forward but felt only air. She couldn't see her own hands in front of her as she took tentative steps. "Sam!" she yelled louder. A part of her knew that he couldn't hear her, but calling out his name offered her little comfort. "Sam!"

"He's not here."

She whipped around quickly where she heard the voice whisper only to see darkness. "Who are you?"

"Funny thing you should ask." A chuckle echoed through the darkness.

Rachel had to blink several times when an orange hue of light appeared behind her. She slowly turned around to face someone that looked just like her. A gasp escaped her lips when the figure smiled with her smile as fire licked at her finger tips. "This can't be…there's only one me." Her hands clenched into fists as she tried conjuring a ball of electricity in her hands, but nothing came.

"That's true." She looked at Rachel amused. "But I am part of you, Rach. I'm your power."

Surprise colored her features. "Is that why I can't use my magic?"

"Bingo."

"What's going on here?"

"This is an intervention; as of right now, we reside in the realm between the living and the dead."

"How is that possible?"

"You used too much power in a short amount of time that you overstepped the boundary between stamina and life source."

"What?"

"Come on, Rachel," she rolled her eyes. "Remember what Mom said?"

"We train our bodies so we can build on our stamina to feed our power."

"What happens after you burn out your stamina and continue using your power?"

"You begin using your life source."

"That's correct," she frowned. "You have officially lessened our life span by a fucking decade. Now we are going to have to rearrange our priorities."

"Ten years…I am going to die sooner?"

"I don't know when exactly we are going to die, but if we were meant to die at age fifty, now it's lowered to forty."

"How is that possible? I only used that one spell."

"That spell was one of the stronger ones that should have been casted by three sorcerers—not two. You took double the amount of the exchange. Your mother gave up five years, while you gave up ten." She took a few steps forward. "That is the law of equivalent exchange, something of the same or greater value must be given in exchange for certain power to be summoned."

"So then I should still be alive." Rachel looked around only to see darkness again. "What I am doing here?"

"You're healing, not only physically and mentally, but emotionally."

"So I can go back any time?"

"Not until we have our conversation."

"About what?"

"Our future."

"Our future is with Sam."

"No it's not!" she snapped. "We still have a choice!"

"I have made mine!" Rachel snapped back. "I love him!"

"Do you think our love will last when we are old and he is young? We won't be able to satisfy him."

"He won't stray from us."

"And that will only hurt us more."

"It might or it might not. There is a way for us to become immortal with him."

"You mean the turning?" She looked at Rachel in shock. "You do know it's not guaranteed that you will survive? Only a handful have survived, while countless have died. "

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"If we go through with this, we may not be able to live the years that have been promised between Sam and us."

"I don't want to live a life filled with regrets. If I don't try I know I'm going to be wondering the older I get about why I didn't take that risk." Rachel took a step forward to her power. "Will you aid me?"

"How can I not?" she smiled back at her. "He's our Sam."

"**Rachel."**

"What was that?"

"…I'm not sure."

"**Please wake up!"**

"Sam?"

"He's calling for us."

"**I beg of you; please, wake up!"**

Rachel eyes misted with tears when she heard the desperation in his voice.

"**Rachel, wake up!"**

"I guess it's time we find our way back to him."

"But how?" Rachel asked just as her power took a step to her and phased into her. She felt a spark course through her body as familiarity settled into her. "We'll have to figure it out." She whispered into the darkness.

"Would you like some help?" A male voice whispered from beside her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when she heard his voice. A voice she thought she would never hear again. "Ralph?"

"Hey, Queen, I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me."

"How could I forget my own hero?"

"Oh my, now you have blushing."

Rachel blinked back tears as she smiled.

"I know I'm that freaking awesome."

A chuckle broke through their conversation. "Ralph, shouldn't you be doing something more important than inflating your own ego."

Rachel turned to look at the darkness on her left side where she heard the female voice.

"Queen, I want you to meet the commoner princess." The sound of someone being punched echoed. "Ouch! Woman, I'm so telling Rachel to tell Simon that you are abusing me in the afterlife, which is so not cool."

"My name is Amber. I am…was Simon's mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rachel greeted her warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine and I'm glad to meet you since Ralph won't stop talking about you."

"Is that right?"

"Anyway," Ralph said quickly. "I think Sam has waited long enough."

Rachel felt hands grab her arms.

"Brace yourself, Queen."

She barely had a moment to catch her breath before she felt Ralph throw her over his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders turning her body the correct way as he grabbed her below her thighs. A second later she felt Ralph run through the darkness, trusting him completely to take her where she needed to go—even when she could not see. After what felt like hours, Rachel could see a dim light ahead of them.

Ralph stopped running abruptly. "This is the closest I can take you. You will have to run the rest."

"Thank you," Rachel said as he set her down.

"You're very welcome."

"Ralph…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She felt his lips press against her forehead.

"But don't tell Sam, he might get jealous."

Rachel didn't have to see him in order to know that he winked.

"Rachel."

She turned to where she heard Amber's voice. "Yes?"

"Can you please tell Simon that I am sorry for not telling him that I love him one last time? That I want him to be happy, to find that happiness that I didn't get the chance to give him."

"I will."

"Queen, also tell him to succeed in what I no longer can."

"Okay," Rachel said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I guess this is goodbye for good then."

"Take care for yourself."

"What's the worst that can happen? We're dead…on second thought, Amber's a klutz so she might have to take care of herself."

Rachel chuckled as she walked toward the light.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For calling me a klutz."

"Queen, don't forget to tell Simon about Amber being abusive!"

Just as Rachel was about to walk straight into the light, she looked over her shoulder and what she saw made her heart ache for a moment. For the first time since hearing his voice she was able to see him. There he was in all his glory with his hair slicked back and forest green eyes glowing with mirth as he rubbed his shoulder, smiling. Standing next to him was a girl with light brown hair and eyes as pale blue as ice. Her smile could have calmed storms and eyes so gentle could have calmed any wolf's madness. No wonder Simon was completely smitten with her. A tear slid down her face as they waved at her. With her head held up high and a new found strength burning within her, closing her eyes she walked into the light.

This time when Rachel's eyes opened, she was greeted by the crème color of the ceiling in her bedroom. She sat up, slightly flinching when she moved her weary limbs only to see her room completely tarnished. "What the hell happened?" She asked herself before remembering Sam calling out to her. "Sam…" She pushed the covers off of her and got off the bed. Rachel bit back a curse when she stepped on a few pieces of glass. A whimper escaped her lips but she continued forward and out of room, not wasting time to put on shoes or grab a sweater. "I have to find him." When she felt her knees about to give out, a burst of energy flowed through her body as power coursed through her veins—allowing her to continue walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When she was just girl<strong>_

_**She expected the world **_

_**But it flew way from her reach**_

A knock roused Quinn from her dark musings. "Come in."

The door opened as Puck stepped in with a tray of food. "Hey, sleepyhead."

A small smile graced her lips at the sight of him. "Hi."

"I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

Puck frowned as he set the tray of food on the desk. "If you don't eat this, I don't think I won't be able to stop my mom from marching in here and hand feeding you herself."

"I'll eat in a while, you can go now."

"Nope, I'm under strict rules from the woman of the house to watch you eat and bring the empty plate back to her for inspection."

Quinn knew that if Puck didn't follow, Anne would give him an earful.

"So, do you want to get out the room today?"

"Not today."

"When?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"What are you so afraid of that you have to lock yourself in this room?"

She remained silent.

"Quinn." Puck took a seat on the bed. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything and everything."

"…I'm scared that they will look at me with hatred."

"Why would they?"

"It was my dad that brought the rogues in. If I had said something sooner then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Puck glanced at her. "You had your back against the wall and torn between your loyalty to your father and the alpha. Dwight doesn't hold it against you. He feels bad enough that he wasn't there to protect you and your mother from your father. And I am sorry for not being able to protect you from Jesse."

"You didn't know." Her voice cracked as her eyes misted with tears.

"I could have done more."

"You came." Her hand sought his. "That's all that matters."

For a moment, they sat in silence. "You really need to get out more."

Quinn shook her head.

"If not then let's do something indoors."

"Like what?" She asked curiously, blinking back tears as he stood up.

"Let's dance."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I haven't showered. I smell."

"So, it's only me," he shrugged.

"I'm a mess."

"You look beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"To me," he grinned.

"You're inconceivable," she relented, letting him tug her out of bed and pull her toward him. "What song do you have in mind?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his on her waist.

"Just follow my lead," he winked as they began swaying to a melody he began humming, it wasn't long before his voice echoed through the room.

_**I don't like you, but I love you**_

_**Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you**_

Quinn closed her eyes as she felt them burn with tears again. Swaying with Puck while he sang this song brought back memories of much easier times when the hardest thing for her was coming to terms with her feeling toward him. When her mother was still alive, her father was a man with a heart and had yet to be corrupt with his thirst for power. A time before Lantern Falls had ever been tainted with blood.

_**You treat me badly, I love you madly**_

_**You've really got a hold on me**_

Puck felt her tears wet his shirt but he didn't mind. Instead, he held her closer and vowed that he wouldn't let this break her. She will smile again and her eyes would no longer mist with tears.

_**Baby, I don't like you, but I need you**_

_**Don't wanna kiss you, but I need to**_

As they continued to dance in the middle of the room they didn't notice Anne who stood by the doorway watching them with a fond smile.

_**Though you do me wrong now, my love is strong now**_

_**You've really got a hold on me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel so close to you right now<strong>_

_**It's a force field **_

"Finn."

Over all the voices, hers rang clear like a bell through them. His eyes snapped open to see Santana entering his room. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Kurt and Artie told me you haven't gotten out of your room and I tried calling but you didn't pick up your cell phone," she said while walking cautiously toward him.

"You should leave."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"There's no point."

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly as she crouched in front of him.

"The voices won't stop. I can't think," he said helplessly. "No amount of bag blood is helping…I tried to bite my own vein."

Santana glanced at his wrist to see the wound closed but dry blood coated the closed skin. "You need to drink from the vein."

"I can't," he shook his head vehemently. "It goes against my father's teachings. If I continue to do so, I might become a rogue."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"I'm not sure…" His eyes locked onto her throat. "I can't think." The sound of her heartbeat began to drown the voices. "I need…"

"Drink from me."

His eyes met her gaze sharply. "What?"

"You can drink from me," she gulped as his eyes gave a crimson hue that echoed with hunger. "I'm immortal remember, so there are very few things that can kill me. My blood will replenish in time, so when you need to feed—you can take from me."

"I refuse to use you as my blood bank!" he growled.

"You're not if I'm volunteering myself," she glared.

Finn knew that there was no way to change her mind. He was fighting a losing battle and he wouldn't put it passed her to cut her own just to make him drink. "Fine," he caved in. "But know this, I don't like sharing. If you are to supply me with blood then you belong to me."

"Don't you think that's being a tad bit selfish."

"I don't share what's mine," he said through gritted teeth leaving no room for argument.

"What do I get in return?" she asked, smirking, not thinking he would answer as he leaned closer her, his lips ghost over her throat.

"Me," he whispered before sinking his fangs into her throat where the vein lay. The voices instant went silent when her blood touched his tongue. He groaned at the taste of her. Her blood was the sweetest he ever had, the smell of her was intoxicating and without a doubt he knew he was addicted as he pulled her closer.

The moment she felt his fangs bite into her she moaned. The sensation was like none she had ever felt hitting her with a wave of pure lust with each draw she wanted more of him. When he pulled her closer she straddled his hips. "Finn." His name slipped passed her lips as her hips moved against his, moaning at the friction. As their movements become more erratic, Finn grabbed her hips and ceased their movement. Her eyes snapped open as she clutched his head to her throat—not wanting him to stop.

Finn took only enough to fill him slightly and not harm her. He licked the puncture wounds and watched with lustful eyes as they closed. The voices moaned their contentment.

"Now I know why you don't want to share." A breathless chuckle raked her body.

"Good, you learned your lesson," he grinned.

Santana gazed at his fangs transfixed as she ran her thumb gently over one before purposely pricking it. She met his gaze and smirked when instead of his eyes glowing crimson they darkened with desire. His tongue grazed her thumb licking the drop of blood.

Finn knew that if the voices didn't drive him insane, it would be the girl straddling his lap and giving him a saucy smirk. Without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. This time it was his turn to smile as he caught her off guard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your words still serenade me, <strong>_

_**Your lullabies won't let me sleep**_

_**I've never heard such a haunting melody.**_

_**Oh, it's killing me**_

_**You know I can barely breathe**_

"Simon!"

Simon turned and looked over his shoulder to see Sam making his way toward him. "Has Rachel woken up?" His grin was met with Sam's fist.

"Sam," Dwight frowned at his eldest son.

"It's okay." He wiped the blood from his split lip as it healed. "I had that one coming."

"I don't need you giving me shit right now…asking about Rachel when you know damn well—" Sam shook his hand and barely paid attention to the skin on his knuckles that stitched back together from where it had ripped open when it made contact with Simon's teeth.

"Sorry for asking," Simon cut him off. "I was just surprised you came out of her room."

"I need your help."

"If it has something to do with bringing Rachel back, I can't help."

"It's not that. I need help dealing with the pain," Sam shook his head. "I think I might be going insane…I can't stand this much longer."

Simon looked at him sympathetically. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking over Sam's shoulder when some movement caught his eye.

"Tell me how you dealt with your pain."

"My pain is different from your pain."

"I don't care!" Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled him near. "Just tell me!" he growled.

"You won't need to know."

His answer only angered Sam more. "What the fu—"

"Sam!"

Sam eyes widened at the sound of her voice. For a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he saw Simon smirk, he knew he heard right. He looked over at his dad, who looking at something behind him in shock. Sam let go of Simon and, with a heavy heart, turned around to see Rachel limping toward him. When she stumbled forward, Sam ran to her and caught her in time. "Rachel," he whispered her name in disbelief.

"Sam," she smiled warmly at him.

"You came back." He caressed her face.

"I heard you calling." Her knees gave out from under, but he lifted her before she could even touch the ground.

"Your feet are bleeding."

"There was glass on the floor."

Sam flinched. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I think we should get Shelby to heal you," Simon said before Sam could explain how he wrecked her room.

"I'll go get her." Dwight didn't waste any time in breaking away from the group.

"Simon," Rachel smiled at him weakly. "I have message for you."

"A message?" He looked at her curiously as he walked closer.

"Messages to be precise," she grinned. "Amber told me to tell you that she's sorry for not being able to tell you that she loves you one last time and for not brining you the happiness you deserve. She wants you to move on and find it."

"You talked to…Amber." Simon had to gulp, feeling his throat go dry as his eyes began to burn with tears. He thought he had been done crying for her.

"I did and Ralph said to tell you that he wants you to succeed in where he no longer can."

This time, the tears slid down his face silently.

"And he also wanted me to tell you about Amber being abusive to him in the afterlife."

The sight of Simon laughing as he cried greeted Dwight, Shelby, Blaine and Kurt.

"Hi, sweetheart," Shelby greeted her daughter with tear filled eyes and smile. "I'm here," she whispered, feeling her feet.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dwight asked his son, concerned as Simon turned around to face the gravestones of Amber and Ralph. He had yet to stop laughing or crying, but soon the laughter faded to sobs.

"He will be," Rachel answered as she watched Simon with gentle eyes.

"I'll listen to you guys one last time," he vowed, wiping his tears away, but more continued to stream down his face. "Just don't get into too much trouble while I'm not there."

Blaine and Rachel shared a look before he stepped toward Simon and crouched down beside him. They didn't touch, but his presence offered Simon some comfort.

_**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly**_

_**Dandelions lost in the summer sky**_

_**When you and I were getting high as outer space,**_

_**I never thought you'd slip away**_

_**I guess I was just a little too late**_

The wind blew and carried Simon's voice echoed through cemetery and when the second gust of wind came, he swore he could hear a hint of laughter in it as it dried his tears. He looked over his shoulder and met Rachel's gaze as he pointed at Ralph's gravestone. "A hero amongst men and wolves."

"You put that there?"

"I made sure they did."

"A hero to be remembered for ages," Rachel smiled at him before looking back at Sam and meeting his emerald gaze. "I want to name our first son after a hero."

Sam could feel his face become considerably warm when he felt all their gazes on him and Rachel. Dwight coughed into his hands and shifted away from his eldest son as Shelby gave him a look that promised this conversation was far from over. Kurt simply smirked, while Blaine turned to Simon and whispered, "Forget about where babies come from, I didn't even know that she knew how to make babies."

Simon looked at Blaine, amused if he was going to be Rachel's protector then he had his work cut out for him.

"We can continue this conversation, preferably a few years now." Sam pressed his lips against Rachel's temple.

"Deal," she smirked at him.

This time, Shelby gave Sam a look of approval.

AN: I want to give a huge shout out to my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chapter. *hug* She's amazing! ;)

AN 2: I had fun writing this chap since not only does this chapter leads to the epilogue, but also because Ralph showed up again even if it was for a little while and Amber made her first cameo. When I began writing this chapter I had not planned for Ralph or Amber to show up until the moment he asked Rachel if she needed help. I admit I know I'm a dork for grinning at his small cameo, but I can't resist. He's someone I hold close to my heart and I bet some of you feel the same way. As for everyone who waited with belated breath to see what happens to Rachel and Sam you know I can never be too cruel to Sam and Rachel those two belong together. =) On a brighter note I have the epilogue up and ready to post and I will once I get 15+ reviews. So please don't forget to review that's all I ask for. (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank: Vampire-BlackRose, NinjaGleek21, livingNlaughin, sillystarshine, anon, Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, CJ, cbell123, twilightersdream, magda, Lens, anon, Keating's Disciple, LadyGigglesalot, 19LoVeSpeLL93, Jenn, TheNightSkye, JJQueen, Charity, Mrs. Overstreet, Lisa, and NortherLights 25 for reviewing! You guys have no idea how happy you made me by reviewing and hearing what you thought of the last chapter. I had no idea that it would touch in such an emotional level and I want to thank you for taking the time and telling me through a review. Sometimes it's the one thing that keeps you going even when you hit a writer's block. =D

AN 4: The song lyrics featured in this chapter are from: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Paradise by Coldplay, You Really Got A Hold on Me by Smokey Robinson and The Miracles, Feel So Close by Calvin Harris, and The Crow and The Butterfly by Shinedown.


	14. Epilogue

"_**What does not kill you can only make you stronger, but only if one finds the strength that resides within them to keep moving forward in life."**_

"So what's this about your old man wanting to make a speech?"

Sam looked over his shoulder, grinning as Mike approached him with Tina. "You should be careful that he doesn't hear you refer to him like that."

"You don't want him to give you the speech of how many decades he still has to live," Tina teased her boyfriend.

"You have a point: hearing it once because of Puck was bad enough."

Sam chuckled. "Back to the subject at hand, Dad wants to boost morale."

"Makes sense especially with Rachel waking from her coma."

"Where is she?" Tina asked curiously, only to end up following Sam's gaze when his eyes softened. The sight that greeted her had her full blown smiling. Various wolf families were lined up to exchange greetings with her and welcome her back. There were many bold ones who kissed her hand, vowing their loyalty to her, but how could they not after everything she did.

"So it seems they have come to fully accept her."

"They'd better or else Sam, Puck and I will have to start knocking on doors," Quinn said from behind them.

Sam turned around to greet her only to see her holding hands with Puck. "So it's official now?"

"It's always been official, she was the one being complicated," Puck grinned and earned a punch to the shoulder from Quinn. "You know I love you."

"Uh-huh." Quinn let go of his hand to hug Sam. "Sorry I haven't been there for you," she whispered.

Sam met Puck's gaze as he held Quinn tighter. The day before Puck had come over to his house to explain what happened with Quinn after his dad finally had the chance to tell him what Jesse had done to her. He felt guilty for not being for there as well since he was drowning in his own sorrow surrounding Rachel's coma. "I'm sorry as well for not being there." Quinn went tense in his arms. "If I had known what he did, I would have torn him limb from limb for you."

"It's okay." Quinn pulled away, smiling at him. "I shoved a dagger through his throat."

"Damn!" Mike turned to Puck grinning. "You best watch out with how you treat her that may be you next time."

"No." She turned to Mike, grinning. "I know how to get even with him without having to lift a finger."

"Puck's on a leash!"

"Screw you, Mike!"

"Who's on a leash?" Santana asked as she made her way toward them with Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

"Puck."

"That's what I'm talking about." Santana pulled Quinn into a hug as Finn watched amused as Puck punched Mike on the shoulder.

"Quinn, regulate your wolf," Mike chuckled as he placed Blaine in front of him as a human shield.

"Lay a finger on Blaine and I will have you pinned on the floor before Quinn can open her mouth to set you straight," Kurt warned Puck as he took a threatening step toward Blaine and Mike.

Puck paused and glanced at Sam as if to confirm if Kurt was being serious or not.

"Excuse me!" Dwight's voice echoed through the open air. "Can I have your attention?"

"No, you may not!" Puck yelled, grinning.

"Quinn, put your mate on check!" Laughter followed Dwight's statement as Puck blushed when Quinn tugged him to her side.

Rachel left Mary and Shelby's side to join Sam's as Dwight looked around to make sure he had their undivided attention.

"When I stepped up to take the position as alpha, I never imagine that such an event would occur that could not only shake Lantern Falls, but the families that resided in it. Two weeks ago in the dead of night we were attacked in our own home. In the aftermath, all that was left was blood, death and the loss of innocence. For over a week, blood coated these very streets and buildings, and reminded us of what happened. We couldn't simply turn a blind eye and pick up with our lives as if nothing happened and during that time I shared the same fear as you. What will happen to us? What will become of Lantern Falls? Do we just pick up our things and leave?"

Dwight's gaze traveled over them taking in a familiar faces. "I remember someone wise one telling me, 'what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, but only if one finds the strength that resides within them to keep moving forward in life.' And as I stand here before you, I see all these questions answered and so much more. The dawn after our darkest hour we found that strength. The first week we were able to gather our dead and give them a proper burial. By the second week, we were scrubbing blood off the windows and walls, and repairing the damages. Lantern Falls did not fall because we were able to build it back up. It will never be the same because we ourselves will never be the same. Instead we became something stronger because even when broken we were able to pick up the pieces. This not only marks a new era for Lantern Falls, but for us as well!"

Cheers broke through the crowd. Sam watched with amazement as people whistled and howled. This was the happiest he had seen his people since before the attack. He watched his father raise his hand and instantly everyone went silent.

"But promise me one thing." Dwight's voice echoed through Lantern Falls. "The people and the friends we have lost, and the dreams that have faded…" He looked over his shoulder at the cemetery and felt a pang.

Rachel reached for Sam's hand as she blinked back tears. Their fingers twined together as their gazes never wavered from Dwight's form.

Finn wrapped an arm around Santana's waist when her body went tense and pulled her near.

Kurt hugged Blaine and held him close, feeling his body tremble slightly.

Quinn took a deep breath as her eyes burned with tears, only for one to slide down her cheek silently when Puck enveloped her in his warmth.

Mike and Tina smiled proudly as they watched their alpha leader with pride.

Artie and Brittany, who arrived late with Will and Emma, were caught by surprise when they saw a glimpse of Dwight's tear filled gaze before it vanished when he blinked.

Dwight looked at his eldest son with his mate and friends. "Never forget them."

The cheers that erupted were deafening and brought about an end, but marked a new beginning as well.

_**The space between**__**  
><strong>__**What's wrong and right**__**  
><strong>__**Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you**__**  
><strong>_

_**The space between**__**  
><strong>__**Your heart and mine**__**  
><strong>__**Is the space we'll fill with time**_

**The End**

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix who puts up with my craziness of writing the epilogue halfway through the story instead of writing the next chapters first. Although I have to say this time it wasn't as bad as Lies lol. ;) Thanks for always being there, helping me through a writer's block and encouraging me. Without her I can honestly say that I don't have a clue where I would be with this fic. I'm so excited to be keep working with her for my future EvanBerry fics.

AN 2: I can honestly say that cried multiple times while writing this fic. I didn't cry during the epilogue like I did with Lies maybe because I know that I'm not saying good bye to these character in this universe just yet. I have to say that this fic was a lot harder to write than Lies and more challenging with the action. I wanted to show the good side and bad side in not only Sam and Rachel's relationship, but also the characters. A bad person is not born, but made and a person isn't born a hero but the choices made and actions taken lead to them becoming one. A person's personality is altered when they go through certain things it can either break them completely or make them stronger if they have the will to get back on their two feet and keep going forward. In this fic Sam, Rachel and the others went through this alteration. The loss of innocence, were forced to grow up and take life away in order to survive. What We Are ended up being a lot darker than I had originally planned, but I don't regret it. Looking over this fic now that it is completed I can't see another way it could have gone, this is exactly how the story should be and I hope that all you that joined me in this fic feel the same way. Even through all the tears and dark themes I had fun writing it and can only hope that you had fun reading it.

There's two small things I want to ask of you now that we reached the end of this fic. The first being that you don't forget to review it's the last chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on the fic as a whole. You can tell me what's your favorite part or the first thing that comes into your mind etc. The reason I am asking this is because after I finished Lies most of the people that reviewed throughout the fic didn't review the epilogue, which made me a little sad because I thought for sure a lot more people would review even those who had not reviewed before because the fic came to an end. So please review it means a lot to me. =) The second thing being I would love all of you to join me in the sequel! So please join me there and it shouldn't be long before I post it up. Be on the lookout and if you have a twitter follow me because I tend to post tweets when I update. The link is on my profile. (^_^)

AN 3: OMG! I can't believe how much you guys helped me with reaching my goal! I want to thank: Jenn (For endless amount of support through reviews & twitter as you already know I enjoy our convos & thank you for informing Lisa of the update.), Amelia (Oh my! This is the first time I stumbled upon another fan of the FF series in one of my fics & this fandom! I couldn't stop grinning when I saw your review. I know what you mean about manga, it's freaking amazing! There's still a list of them I have to read.), NinjaGleek21 (Oh how you spoil me with cookies. I am going to miss them.), LadyGigglesalot (Thank you for joining me on this since the beginning. I hope to see in the sequel.), itswritteninthestars (Thank you!), twilightersdream ( I hope you liked the ending.), Vampire-BlackRose (lol I love your question. Rachel will learn…sometime.), NorthernLights25 (I hope you enjoyed this chap.), 19LoVeSpeLL93 (Aww I hope you didn't cry in this one and instead made you smile.), TheNightSkye (Good thing I didn't take too long with posting this one.), Lisa (You can never sound like a broken record. I'm glad to hear from you.), Lena (*hug* It might have been short, but I hope it was a proper close for this story.), JJQueen (I'm glad you liked the couples moments! I was a little nervous about the Quick and Finntana since I don't really write them.), Princesakarlita411 (Finn won't be turning rogue since Santana and him have reached an agreement. She will be the one supplying him with her blood and he will bind himself to her.), Charity (I am hoping the sequel will come at least almost as good as this one.), The Wonderful Mistique (I hadn't thought of that, but then again in my mind the reason Ralph found her was because he stumbled upon her by accident and Amber showed up because she tends to hang out with him in the afterlife or Rachel had unconsciously summoned for him and Amber had tagged along because she wanted to know who Rachel was.), CJ(I'm glad you loved it!), for reviewing as well everyone who had reviewed at least once during this fic. Thank you so much for your endless amount of support! It means more than I can ever say. I hope that this won't be the last I hear from you, so if you want to say hi or something don't be shy and I hope to see all of you in the sequel. =D

**What We Are Soundtrack**

Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine (Main Theme)

Breath of Life by Florence and The Machine (Rachel's Theme)

Paradise by Coldplay (Quinn's Theme)

The Price of Freedom by Takeharu Ishimoto (Ralph's Theme)

The Crow and The Butterfly by Shinedown (Simon's Theme)

Eyes by Rogue Wave (Simon & Amber's Theme)

Feel So Close by Calvin Harris (Finn & Santana's Theme)

You Really Got A Hold On Me by Smokey Robison and The Miracles (Puck & Quinn's Theme)

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls (Sam & Rachel's Theme)

I Dreamed a Dream by Les Miserables (Sorrow's Theme chp 11)

The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band (Ending Theme)


End file.
